Kumo's Child of Prophecy
by maddy.ff89
Summary: Naruto, Only child of the Minato & Kushina among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent a war.Will she be able to unlock her chakra & find the love and acceptance that she always wanted?Alive Minato & Kushina. Godlike, Neglected Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Child of prophecy is born

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Child of prophecy is born<span>

Elemental Nations... A land which have witnessed many disasters, mighty warriors, great battles, bloody wars and may other things. A land which have witnessed Kaguya Ootsutsuki's rise in power after eating the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and Hamura Ootsutsuki battle with their mother and Juubi, battle between Indra Ootsutsuki and Asura Ootsutsuki, rise of Senju and Uchiha clans, clan wars era, rise of the hidden villages, battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, Great shinobi world wars and many other things.

This land has also produced many great warriors but some of them stands above everyone else. These warriors who have became the SS rank shinobi since the foundation of the hidden villages. These shinobis who have became legends are:

Hashirama Senju, The God of shinobi, founder and first hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. He is known for his mastery over wood style jutsu.

Madara Uchiha, clan head of the uchiha clan, co-founder of the leaf village and candidate to the title of the first hokage as well as great friend and rival of Hashirama Senju. He is known for his mastery of sharingan, eternal mangekyo shringan and also considered as boogeyman of the ninja world.

Tobirama Senju, Second Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf, brother of Hashirama Senju, known for his mastery over water style jutsu and flying thunder god jutsu. He also knows for creating various jutsu such as Shadow Clone Jutsu, Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Bringer-of-Darkness Jutsu, Summoning: Impure World Resurrection and many others.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, God of shinobi and third hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. He is also called as the professor due to is knowledge and wisdom. He is known for his knowledge, adamantium staff and mastery over various jutsu as well as collaboration jutsu. He is also known for teaching the sannin : Greatest medic nin, Slug princess Tsunade Senju, one of the greatest nukenin, snake sannin Orochimaru and last but not the least the self proclaimed super pervert, toad sage Jiraiya.

E, third raikage of the village hidden in the cloud. He is also known as only person, who has managed a draw with a biiju without controlling, suppressing or sealing it.

And lastly Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash and fourth hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. He is known for his seal mastery and his two man jutsu, Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Jutsu, which earned him his nick name "The Yellow Flash".

* * *

><p>Today is October 10th, A day which would leave a lasting impression to not only leaf village but to whole elemental nation. Because today is the day, when child of prophecy is going to take birth. Because today is the day, when wife of the Minato Namikaze is giving the birth to their children in a cave, away from the leaf village. This woman name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze who is also known as Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Now many will ask, why she is giving the birth to their children outside of the leaf village. The reason is simple. Because she is also the jinchuuriki of the nine tails demon fox.<p>

**Inside the cave**

Right now Kushina is lying on table. She has just given the birth to the three children, one boy and two girls. Minato was trying to reseal the fox while Tsunade was stroking the youngest of the triplets. This child has beautiful red hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. This child is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Jiraiya was making the different funny faces to the only boy among the triplets Manma Uzumaki Namikaze. He also has the red hair but purple eyes like his mother. On the other side of the room was a nurse with Biwako Sarutobi, Wife of the third hokage. She was holding the eldest of the triplets Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. She has blond hair and ocean blue eyes like her father. But one thing that all three of the children have in common was three whiskers like birth marks on each of their cheeks.

"Hold it Kushina. We need to reseal the Kyuubi." Minato said. Clearly showing the signs that he was trying is best to held the Kyuubi at bay.

"But the childerens?" asked Kushina in a tired voice.

"Don't worry Kushina. We have them. You just concentrate on the Kyuubi." said Tsunade.

"Yeah! don't worry Kushina. We have them safe and protected." said Jiraiya with a grin on his face while still playing with Menma.

Suddenly a voice unknown to all echoed through the room.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki fourth hokage" the masked man said as he held Naruto hostage with a kunai at her neck. Biwako and the nurse lay dead in the floor.

"Naruto" Minato shouted.

'Biwako-sama' thought Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya sadly.

"Ok, just calm down! We can work this out." said Minato frightened. Concern evident in his eyes while all of them has a single thought in mind 'who the hell is he? How the hell has he managed to infiltrate the barrier and what happened to all the ANBU's who were guarding it?'.

"Speak for yourself Fourth. I am perfectly calm. Do you care about your child?" masked man said .

"I do!" Minato replied.

"Then choose now fourth hokage." masked man said as he threw Naruto in the air preparing to stab with the kunai. Suddenly in a yellow flash Minato grabbed Naruto as the masked man made his way towards Kushina.

Jiraiya and Tsunade tried to intercept him by making the "**Rasengan"** in his right hand while still holding the Menma in his left. The man walked then straight through Jiraiya and his attack, as if phasing through him.

Tsunade tried to punch him through wall but the masked man pass through her as well.

"What?" both Jiraiya and Tsunade shouted in shock. The masked man grabbed Kushina and disappeared, but not before going through a half-tiger hand sign when sizzling was heard straight from Naruto's towel. Minato realizes five explosive tags placed in the blanket around Naruto. In a burst of speed Minato removes the blanket and teleports outside the cave. while Jiraiya has quickly gave Menma to Tsunade and went through hand seals for the summoning. **"Summoning Jutsu: Toad Mouth Bind" **shouted Jiraiya and summoned the stomach of the great fire-breathing toad from Mount Myoboku to protect himself, Tsunade and childrens.

After the explosion went off, Minato rushed inside the cave only to find Jiraiya cancelling his Jutsu while Tsunade held both Menma and Mito in her arms protectively.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Minato slightly relived that both of his children are fine but internally he was concerned about Kushina.

"We are fine but you need to go and save Kushina." said Jiraiya.

"Ok but we need to inform the third about what happened here. I will teleport both of you to the Namikaze mansion. Then Jiraiya-sensei you will go and inform the third while Tsunade you stay with the children and make sure that nothing will happen to them." said Minato.

"Ok! Let's go." Tsunade replied.

Then Minato teleported both of them to the Namikaze mention and Jiraiya went to inform the third hokage immediately while Minato went to rescue Kushina.

All the children started crying like sensing the grave situation. Tsunade tried to calm them down while saying "Don't worry! nothing will happen to your mother. Your father already went to rescue your mother." 'i hope' she thought afterwords.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was relaxing inside his home in a arm chair when suddenly Jiraiya appeared panting.<p>

"Jiraiya! what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with Minato and Kushina?" asked Hiruzen.

"I will explain everything now sensei but first!" Jiraiya said. He then turned and looked at the Anbu and said, "Place the village on emergency orders. Evacuate the civilians."

"Hai!" the Anbu shouted.

Hiruzen stood and looked at Jiraiya who was looking at him with grim expression.

"Prepare yourself… the Kyūbi is about to be unsealed if Minato fails."

**Meanwhile with the masked man and Kushina after the abduction**

Kushina was rooted in place, suspended in mid-air because of the fūinjutsu that is almost completely unsealed now. She was suspended above a lake, the fūinjutsu chained to the surrounding rocks, and in front of her stood the masked man.

"How does it feel Uzumaki Kushina?" he asked mockingly. she was trying her hardest to restrain the Kyūbi, but her hold was close to losing completely now.

"What are you after?" asked sweating Kushina.

"I came to rip the Kyuubi from your stomach and use it to crush the leaf village." replied the masked man.

"What?" Kushina asked disbelieved.

"I See! So the fourth hokage has incorporated his hiraishin seal into the design of your seal. All so he would always be there to protect you. But I already managed to get you away from him and the seal has been greatly weakened from the birth. Do you have any idea how long i have waited for this moment?" asked the masked man.

"Now is the time then," the man said before making a hand sign. He channeled chakra through himself and his sharingan and looked into Kushina's eyes. By doing that he's managed to make contact with the Kyuubi and put it under his control.

Inside the seal Kyuubi's eyes has changed to replicate the sharingan and it proceeded to rip the chains that bound it to the floating moon like rock.

Kushina soon covered into the red chakra clock which took the shape of the fox. Soon a tail made of Kyuubi's chakra started to come out from the tail bone. but it didn't stop there as other tails soon started to form around the cloak. Soon all the nine tails has came out from her tail bone.

"Come forth Kyuubi." said the masked man.

Then the Kyuubi came out of seals and roared to the havens. **"GGRRRUUUOOOOOAAAH"**.

"Let's head for the leaf village." said the masked man but stopped when a very tired voice of Kushina, who was lying flat on her stomach over a bog rock said "Stop".

"The Uzumaki clan is really something special. Even wrenching a tailed beast out of your body didn't kill you. It's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill his formar host." said the masked man.

Then Kyuubi raised its claw to crush the Kushina under it and brought it down to the place she was.

BOOM

It was the sound that echoed throughout the clearing but Kushina was not under it.

She was in front of the Kyuubi carried by Minato in bridal style.

"A small flash of hope. But it's too late because I already have the Kyuubi." said the masked man.

"Minato how are the children's. Are they all right?" asked Kushina in a concerned voice.

"Yes! They are fine. I've putted them somewhere safe and Tsunade is also guarding them." assured Minato.

"Minato stop him. ... huh ...Stop the Kyuubi... huh... They are headed for the leaf village." said Kushina while panting.

After that Minato flashed away with Kushina from that clearing leaving masked man with Kyuubi.

"Gone again...! No matter...! On to the leaf." said masked man and disappeared from the clearing with a swirl that has originated from his right eye.

* * *

><p>Minato appeared in the Namikaze mention with Kushina.<p>

"MINATO...! KUSHINA...!" shouted Tsunade after seeing them appear into the mention.

"Tsunade! Heal her..." said Mianto while putting Kushina in bed with their children.

"What happened?" asked worried Tsunade after the seeing the condition of her old student.

"That masked man has managed to extract the Kyuubi from Kushina and planning on using it to destroy the leaf village." said Minato.

"WHAT..?" asked Tsunade in a shocked voice.

"Yes! And I've to go to stop that masked man and save the leaf village." replied Minato.

"Ok Minato! you go. I'll take care of them. Don't worry. Just concentrate on that masked man and Kyuubi." said Tsunade.

"Minato! Thank you and good luck." said Kushina while hugging the children who were lying beside her.

Minato clenched his fist so hard that his breaking knuckle voice can be heard throughout the room.

"I'll be back before you know it." Said Minato while picking up his cloak. He then disappeared from the room in flash.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Some minutes earlier on the streets of the leaf village<span>**

Kakashi and Gai were walking through the streets. The masked kid with the silver hair and Anbu outfit everyone knew as Kakashi had been assigned with watching Kushina in the shadows for months and this was a well-deserved day off. But not before being disturbed by the disturbing boy with the bowl-cut haircut and the green jumpsuit.

"Kakashi! I insist we have a youthful challenge! Rock-Paper-Scissors perhaps? No, not youthful enough. PERHAPS A LAP AROUND KONOHA!"

"Gai, doesn't something seem off to you?" Kakashi asked, sensing something awful.

"You are trying to avoid the challenge! I must reclaim my place as top rival!" Gai shouted.

"I'm sorry Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi asked too innocently.

"Ugh! Curse you Kakashi and your cool hip attitude!" Gai yelled to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inside a alley<span>**

Masked man appeared in a swirl. Then suddenly he went through hand seals.

**"Summining Jutsu!" **he said while slamming his hand to the ground.

Suddenly in a explosion of smoke, Kyuubi appeared to all its glory and roared **"GGRRRUUUOOOOOAAAH"**.

Ground ripped apart and shinobis went flying in every direction because of the power that Kyuubi generated through its roar. Kyuubi then started to smash the buildings left and right while creating a great havoc.

"It's Kyuubi..." somebody shouted from the crowd as Kyuubi has continued the leaf destruction.

**With Mianto**

Minato appeared on top of hokage monument, on his own head to be more precise.

Kyuubi has seen him and charge up his Tail beast ball and launched the attack towards the hokage monument only for Minato to raise his hirashin Kunai to create a space time barrier. The barrier has absorbed the attack and a massive explosion has occurred few miles outside of leaf village.

All of a sudden the masked man appeared behind Minato but Minato noticed him and brought his Kunai to kill him. But the attack has passed though him. After the attack has been passed masked man caught Minato's hand and tried to absorb him in his pocket dimension. But Minato was quick enough to react on time and flashed away.

"Hmm! Talk about fast. He clearly is fast enough to avoid my attack. Next time I'll wrap him up as soon as I lay my hand on him." said the masked man. Then he too teleported to the fourth's location.

**With Kyuubi**

A massive toad appeared in front of the Kyuubi. This toad was Gamaken, One of the three great battle toads. Riding on top of him was Jiraiya along with third hokage and many squads of ANBU's were trailing behind them. Third hokage was wearing his battle gear along with his summon monkey king Enma in his adamantium staff form **(A/N: Same as cannon) **while Jiraiya was having his usual attire but two small toads were sitting on his shoulders. These were Shima and Fukasaku grate toad elders of Mount Myoboku.

Jiraiya tried to smash his **"Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan" **but Kyuubi stopped the attack with his tails and repelled the attack. Gamaken brought his sasumata down to smash it on the Kyuubi's head. But Kyuubi flicked away the attack with its tail.

Kyuubi then attacked Gamaken with his claw but Gamaken brought his shield up just in time to block the attack. But even then the force of the attack was strong enough to push Gamken few meters back.

**"Damn! He almost got me with that attack. If I was any more clumsy then he would have made a hole in mu stomach."** said Gamaken.

Jiraiya appeared on top of Gamaken and said "Don't sell yourself too short Gamaken. After all Kyuubi is not a ordinary foe. It is after all the stongest bijju." said Jiraiya.

**"He is right Ken. Just focus on pushing Kyuubi out of the village." **said Fukasaku.

**"Ya Ken! Pa is right. Just focus for now." **said Shima.

**"Ok. I'll try my best. But forgive me because I'm clumsy." **replied Gamaken.

Meanwhile all the shinobis were firing Jutsu after Jutsu on Kyuubi but Kyuubi didn't even appeared to be fazed by any of the attack.

Gamaken leaped towards the Kyuubi and tackled it.

"Enma Expand" voice of Hiruzen echoed throughout the battle field. His adamantium staff has expanded to the epic proportion and managed to push back Kyuubi out of the village.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Minato<span>**

Minato reappeared near the Hokage Monument, not too far from the village. He was a little out of breath from the exertion he put into himself. When he caught his breath, he turned and was about to go to Konoha again when the masked man suddenly appeared before him.

"You won't escape me this time fourth." said the man.

'My attack slipped right through him. Does he use space time technique too? Whatever he did it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina. He defeated the ANBU squads handpicked by the third hokage and managed to infiltrate the barrier that we have created. On top of that he managed to separate us from Kushina then took control of the nine tails after releasing it from Kushina and marched straight into the leaf without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier. There is only one man that i can think who can do all this.' thought Minato.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" asked Minto to the masked man.

"Oh! I don't know about that!" replied the masked man.

"Why have you attached the Leaf?" asked Minato.

"Konoha's destruction. This could definitely be called an attack on whim, or it be planned. I could do it saying it was for war, or for peace." replied the masked man.

Minato stepped back, clearly shocked. This man had some dangerous ideals. He looked at the man before him who was now shrugging as if warming up, then saw chains drop from the cloak of his. He looked ready to fight. Minato took a kunai from his pocket and prepared to engage him.

"This ends now. I won't let you get the chance!" Minato said before throwing his kunai at the masked man. The man simply gave a 'huff' of air and let the kunai phase through him, but not before seeing the Minato charge in front of him with **"Rasengan"** in his hands. only for his attack to phased through him too.

"Too slow Fourth!" the man said before pulled on his chains and whirling around to face him, only to find he had disappeared again. He sighed and turned to face the Hokage still within the clearing. He has the Rasengan still in his right hand and Hirashin kunai in his left.

Minato charged towards the masked man. In mid way Minato has thrown his kunai. Minato moved as fast as the kunai, behind it and planning his attack carefully. The man ran to meet him, and let the kunai phase through him, when it was done though, he stretched his hand and said "I win."

**"Hiraishin, Level Two!"** Minato shouted and disappeared, appearing behind the man snatching his kunai between his fingers and slamming the Rasengan in his hands into the man.

'Damn it! He flew to the kunai from earlier.' thought the masked man.

Masked man jumped back but Minato appeared in front of him and stabbed him with the kunai he was holding in his left hand and paced his right hand on the man's check while shouting **"Contract Seal"**

Masked man jumped back again and said to Minato "You truly deserve the title of the Fourth Hokage. You have managed to not only defeat me but pulled the Kyuubi out of my control in one move. But some day it'll be mine again. The fox and this whole world will bow to my will. Many doors are still left open for me." with that he wrapped away leaving Minato alone in that clearing.

'Something tells me that he wasn't lying.' thought Minato.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Kyuubi<span>**

"HOLD IT OFF UNTILL FOURTH ARRIVES!" shouted one shinobi.

Kyuubi was trapped inside the **"Swamps of the Underworld" **created by Jiraiya and other shinobis were firing explosive notes and various jutsu on it.

Onlooker failed to notice when Kyuubi's eyes turned back to normal red color with black slit.

Kyuubi then charged his **"Tailed Beast Ball" **once again but with a sudden shout of **"Summoning Jutsu: Food Cart Destroyer Technique"** one massive toad appeared on top of the Kyuubi and pinned it down. This toad was not other than Chief Toad Gamabunta. Riding on top of the toad was Minato Namikaze.

"Hold the fox down for a minute Bunta." said Minato.

**"Look I way be big but i'm not a miracle worker. Make it quick will ya?"** replied the chief Toad.

"I need enough chakra to take him and that attack out of here." Minato replied.

Suddenly Jiraiya and Hiruzen appeared beside him.

"We are coming with you Minato." they said in unison.

"Ok then grab on to me" said Minato. They grabbed Minato and all three of them has been disappeared along with Kyuubi and the Tailed beast ball.

* * *

><p>Mianto again appeared in the clearing but this time he has Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina and triplets with him.<p>

"Kushina! are you okay." asked Minato.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Sensei healed me and performed the chakra transfusion also." replied Kushina. Who was looking slightly better than the last time.

"Okay! then can you put up a barrier." asked Minato.

Kushina replied with a nod and used her chakra chains to create a barrier and bind the Kyuubi.

"So what are we going to do with the Kyuubi?" asked Hiruzen.

"I'm going to split the Kyuubi into three parts. Yin, Yang and his body and soul and seal them into Mito, Menma and Naruto respectively." replied Minato.

Silence filled the clearing. Everyone who was present there couldn't believe their ears. Minato was going to create the jinchuuriki out of his own flash and blood. But all of them were too shocked to put any kind of argument. But Kushina can out of her shocked state soon enough and started to berate Minato for trying to create jinchuuriki out of her children.

After some heated argument Mianto was finally able to convince Kushina by saying that their children will be treated as a hero and they will be there to raise them and protect them from all the hate that jinchuuriki usually receives.

Finally with the shout of **"Eight Trigrams Sealing Style" **the sealing of the Kyuubi has finally been completed and Leaf village has got their new jinchuuriki's in Mito, Menma and Naruto who was holding the Yin, yang and body and soul of the Kyuubi respectively.

But only future will tell what will happen to the children. Will they be loved by the village or hated by the village. What are the different effects this kind of sealing will brought upon them and more importantly what will happen to THE CHILD OF PROPHECY...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Guys, This is my first story. I hope you will like it. But man I have to say writing a story is a very tiring and time consuming job. My respect for all the authors has been increased drastically. Please review and let me know what you think of this story. Your reviews will be highly appreciated. The main part of my story will start from third chapter. This story idea is also quite different from other Fem Naruto Stories. Hope you like it...**


	2. Chapter 2: Early childhood and happiness

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Guys, Even though I didn't got the many reviews that I was expecting but for those who did, I thank you. One of the reviewer asked me to remove Naruto from the pairing list and leave it as Naruko and A. I think its creating some confusion. I'll leave it to you guys to decide. But take that into the consideration that main character is Naruto not Naruko. But it is also a female Naruto fiction. So please PM me your input on this...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Early childhood and happiness<span>

**Next Day Morning**

The news that the fourth hokage has defeated the Kyuubi has spread like a wildfire. Everybody was tailing about it. Village was filled with activities. While some were mourning for their loved once, who have sacrificed their lives to protect the village and some villagers and shinobis have already helping the reconstruction of the building that has been destroyed during the Kyuubi's attack as well as relocation of the peoples, who are homeless now.

Right now everybody was standing in front of the hokage tower, waiting for the fourth hokage, who was going to address the village.

**Inside the Tower**

"Are you sure Minato that you want to tell the villagers regarding their status as jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? After all a jinchuuriki is not very liked by the people and Kushina was able to have a normal childhood only because her status as a Jinchuuriki was a quite well kept secret. And Kyuubi have also destroyed the village quite much and killed quite a lot of villagers." asked Hiruzen.

"Yah! I am sure Hiruzen-sama. I have faith in my village and its people. I'm sure that they will understand it and will see my children as hero's." Minato replied.

"If you say so. But I still don't think that it's a good idea." said Hiruzen.

"Aah! You worry too much Hiruzen-sama." said Minato.

"I just hope that you won't regret this decision." said Hiruzen with a little hope evident in his voice.

"And what about the masked man?" asked Hiruzen after a pause.

"I don't think that it'll be wise to tell them about the masked man. Think about it. If we tell them about the masked man then people will start to point towards Uchiha clan. And we are still not sure that whether that was a rogue uchiha or any member of the uchiha clan. If that masked man was indeed a rouge uchiha and people have started to act rashly towards the uchiha clan then they might rationalize and it'll be quite bad for the village. Specially in our current condition. So the less people will know about the masked man, the batter." replied Minato.

"Ok! So where are Kushina-chan and others?" asked Hiruzen.

"They are on their way over here. Kushina-chan said something about shopping for babies and all like some diapers, baby food, lotion and God know what else." Minato said clearly confused. He just couldn't understand why a baby need so many things.

"ha ha ha ha. You will soon understand Minato. Raising a child is not a easy job. After all I am talking with experience. Taking care of one child was quite tiring and you got three bundles of joy, who just so happen to have the Uzumaki stamina also. I will pray for you." Hiruzen said clearly amused.

Minato paled but before he could have said something, door of the Hokage's office burst open and the sight made Minato to pale even further. On the door stood Kushina Uzumaki, while her hair was waving behind her and her body was covered with blue aura giving her terrifying look. She was also carrying many shopping bags in both of her hands.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU MINATO... You were supposed to help me in shopping but you left me alone inside the shop. Where the hell did you went mister?" shouted Kushina.

"Ah Ah ! W..Well y..you see honey! some urgent work has came up. So I had to go." replied Minato nervously.

"And you didn't even bother to inform me? I was looking for in all over the shop and on top of that you left me alone to carry all the bags on my own." asked a clearly irritated Kushina.

"I didn't left you alone. Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sama were with you didn't they! and shopping bags... really... Kushina-chan you are a seal mistress yourself. You could have sealed all the stuff inside a scroll." replied Minato after regaining his confidence slightly.

Kushina stood there frozen. Then she came back from her stupor state and stared cursing in a way that would make even a sailor blush.

Then Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared behind Kushina. Thunade was holding Mito and Menma while Jiraiya was carrying Naruto in his arms.

"Jeez Kushina! Couldn't you have run a bit slower." said Tsunade.

"He He He... Sorry I got carried away." replied Kushina while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Tsunade shook her head while others laughed slightly. Then they proceeded towards the balcony for the announcement.

**Balcony (Outside)**

Minato appeared with Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kushina on the Balcony. Jiraiya and Tsunade were still holding the children. Minato stared at the crowd and everybody stared at him as he started speaking.

"Citizens of the leaf village. Yesterday we faced a great foe, The Kyuubi, It has destroyed our home and kidded our comrades but their sacrifice didn't do in vain. With the help from Hiruzen-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama and my wife Kushina-chan, I have managed to defeat the Kyuubi by sealing its Yin chakra into Mito, yang into Menma and its body and soul into Naruto. Though do not fear, thanks to an expert seal I have placed the beast can no longer cause any more pain within the village. So now I want my children to be seen as a hero because without them this victory would have been close to impossible. Thank you." Minato explained then walked away with his family. Villagers were cheering for Mito and Menma for holding back the beast power while giving nasty glare towards Naruto because in their eyes, she was the kyuubi in human form. But none of them were brave enough to voice their thoughts in the fear of the fourth hokage and her wife.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Council chamber (some time later)<span>**

Inside the council chambers 6 figures were present. These are the three elders Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzo Shimura, Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, ANBU commander Hawk and Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Ok care to tell us what exactly transpired last night Hokage-sama?" asked Koharu.

Minato didn't want to tell them about the masked man because he was sure that they will take some drastic measures towards Uchiha clan but he also knew that he had to tell them. So reluctantly he told them everything. Like how a masked man infiltrated the barrier, how he managed to separate them from Kushina, releasing the Kyuubi after putting it inside the sharingan control, his fight with the masked man and finally the sealing of the Kyuubi.

"I think we should take immediate action towards Uchiha clan. To think that they were hiding someone as powerful as that masked man...! Only God knows what else they might be hiding. They could be planning to overthrow the village's governing system to take control over the village." said Danzo. While he also wanted the children to mold them into weapon but didn't voice his thought because he knew that Minato will never allow any children to be turned into weapon let alone his own flesh and blood.

"We are not going to do anything like that Danzo. That masked man could be a rogue ninja, who has no connection to the clan. We cannot blame the whole clan because of one person's action." said Hiruzen.

"You cannot deny the possibility that they could be the part of this attack." said Homura.

"Look Hiruzen, I know that we might be wrong but we have to do something just incase..." trailed off Koharu.

"I have one solution that may appease everyone." said Danzo. Everybody looked at him intrigued as he continued "We can put the uchiha under the ANBU surveillance. That way they can report back to us if they are indeed planning anything." Koharu and Homura also agreed to this idea.

"What if they took it in a wrong way?" asked Minato.

"It has to be done. We cannot put the whole village security at risk just to appease one clan." said Danzo.

"Ok... Hawk you know what to do..." Minato said in frustration.

Hawk nodded and left the chambers in leaf shunshin as everybody else started the discussion about reconstruction of the leaf village.

* * *

><p><strong><span>4 Years later - Namikaze Mansion <span>**

It has been four years since that fateful day. Village has recovered its strength after the Kyuubi's attack.

Inside the Namikaze mansion Kushina was preparing the breakfast and Minato was reading the news paper while having a cup of coffee.

"Naruto, Mito, Menma! come down for the breakfast." shouted Kushina from the kitchen. Soon they were able to here set of footsteps fast approaching. Suddenly three blurs appeared in the kitchen.

"FIRST..." shouted Naruto. She was 3' 4'' and wearing white T-shirt with Uzumaki swirl on the back and black shorts. She had tied her hair in twin ponytails.

"SECOND..." shouted the second blur who happen to be Menma. He was 3' 3'' and wearing red shirt with blue jeans. He was the carbon copy of Minato but with red hair and purple eyes like his mother.

"Ahh... why I'm the one always come a last?" asked a Mito with a pout on her face. She was also 3' 3'' and wearing the same clothing as Naruto but with yellow T-shirt.

"Ha Ha Ha! Don't worry Mito-chan. Train hard and you will best." said Kushina while smiling.

"Yah Mito-nee-chan we will train hard to become best of the best." shouted Menma.

"You think so that I can become the best?" asked Mito.

"yes Mito-chan. Anyone can become best if they try their hardest." said Minato.

"Don't worry Tou-san. We will try our hardest and make you proud." said Naruto.

'We are already proud of you my dear children.' Thought Minato and Kushina simultaneously.

"Ok sit down for the breakfast but first HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted Kushina excitedly while hugging all three of them tightly.

"Thank you Kaa-chan." said all three of them.

"Happy birthday." This is it was Minato who has wished them.

"Thank you Tou-san." replied the children.

Then they all sat for the breakfast. It was quite simple toast, boil eggs, milk etc.

"Ok! I've some great news for all three of you." Minato said after the breakfast while Kushina was doing the dishes.

All three of them looked at him with excitement.

"Your Kaa-chan and I have decided that from tomorrow onwards we will start your ninja training. We think it's time for all three of you to learn to how to better protect yourself. But don't worry, We will take it slowly at first and then move the pace according to your growth. Ok?" Minato said.

All three of them had the stars in their eyes and they shouted together "Hell Yeah" excitedly while pumping fist into the air only for their celebration to come short when the sense of dread washed over them. They turned to look at Kushina who has malice aura around her.

"Did all of you just swear right now?" asked Kushina in a very dangerous voice.

"Ahh N-No K-K-Kaa-chan." replied children frighteningly.

"That's what I thought." siad Kushina and went back to do the dishes and all three of the children took the breath of relief while Minato flashed a small smile.

"Ok Jiraiya-sensei has agreed to teach you the basics. So make sure that you get up early for some training. That means you have go to bed early after the party." Minato said while giving the knowing smile.

"Ahhhh..." all three of them said clearly disappointed because it means that they have to cut short their fun and celebrations.

"Ok go back to your rooms and get ready. We are taking you for some shopping." said Kushina after joining them back.

All three of them were gone in an instant. Kushina turned to Minato and asked "Don't you think that it's too early for their training?"

"Kushina-chan, you know that they have to become strong and fast because I am quite sure that the masked man is only waiting of the right time or opportunity to strike back. SO they need to learn to protect themselves. Besides did you forget what Jiraiya-sensei said..." replied Minato.

**FLASHBACK (1 Week Ago)**

It was night time. Minato and Kushina were watching the television. Children have already went to their beds. Minato and Kushina were also planning on going back to their room to have some private time on their own. But they stopped in their tracks by a sudden knock on the front door.

"Who can be at this time of the night?" asked Kushina.

"I'll check it." Minato said.

Minato opened the door to find Jiraiya was standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Jiraiya-sensei! What happened?" asked Minato.

"Can I come inside Minato?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh sorry. Please come in." said Minato.

"Who is it honey?" asked Kushina from inside.

"It's Jiraiya-sensei" replied Minato while entering inside the room.

"Please have a seat Jiraiya. Would you like to have some tea?" asked Kushina.

"No thanks Kushina. I'm in a bit hurry. I just want to talk about something then I'm heading out to meet my contact. Something urgent has came up so I need to go to check it. Don't worry! I will be back before the kids birthday party." replied Jiraiya.

"Ok so what you want to talk about sensei?" asked Minato.

"Toads has given me a prophecy. It said that one of my student who also happened to be the child of my old student, one who is carrying a great burden and bestowed a great power will shape the world as he/she sees fits. He/She will become either the savior of the world or its destroyer."

"It can be Mito or Menma since they hold the Kyuubi's chakra but we also cannot disregard the possibility of Naruto being the child of prophecy." explained Jiraiya.

"So one of my children will be the child of prophecy." Minato said smiling.

"It could be. But toads also said that full prophecy is still unclear. In time it will become clear. But till that time I think that we should start their training." stated Jiraiya.

"But" Minato started but Jiraiya has cut him off by raising his hand.

"I know what you are thinking Minato. But trust me it is for the best or did you forgot what that masked man said." said Jiraiya.

Minato frowned after hearing this. He didn't forgot the masked man parting words. How could he forgot, when it's his children life that are at stake or perhaps the whole world's fate also . He knew Jiraiya was right. That masked man can attack at any time. Hell he might be planning his next attack.

Minato and Kushina agreed although reluctantly but agreed none the less.

"Ok then its settled. After their birthday I will teach them for around a month then I will have to go to track that masked man, my traitorous teammate and also a group that has came into picture recently but gaining quite the fame and reputation. This time, I might be gone for a long-long time. This way I can also spend some time with my god-children." said Jiraiya. He couldn't help when a small smile graced his lips at the prospect of spending time with his god-children.

**END FLASHBACK**

Soon after Mito, Menma and Naruto came downstairs and everybody went outside for the shopping.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Streets of Leaf Village<span>**

Currently Namikaze family can be seen walking the streets of the Leaf village. Everybody was coming to greet Hokage of the leaf village. They were bowing towards the Minato as a sign of respect. But also noticed by a few they were glaring towards Naruto. Minato and Kushina noticed it but didn't react to it.

Suddenly they noticed that Naruto wasn't with them. They panicked and looked around. Naruto was retightening her sandals then she got up, looked around and noticed that her parents were waiting for her. She ran back to Minato and Kushina. After catching up to them she clutched Kushina's gown. Kushina looked at her in concern but Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and they proceeded toward the clothing shop.

After reaching the shop, Kushina told them to explore the shop to find anything for their liking. Then Minato and Kushina both noticed that Naruto was still there instead of exploring the shop with the look of concentration on her face.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you still here? Do you want our help in shopping?" asked Kushina.

"It's nothing Kaa-chan." said Naruto after releasing a sigh.

"You know you can tell us anything! right?" said Minato.

"Can I ask you something Tou-san, Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-chan. What's in your mind?" replied Minato.

"Can you tell me, why the villagers were looking at me like that?" asked Naruto.

'She noticed it?' thought Minato and Kushina.

"What do you mean honey? They were looking normally. It might be your imagination." Stated Kushina. Clearly trying to hide the fact they were looking at her with hatred filled eyes.

"Don't try to hide it Kaa-chan. I noticed that they were glaring at me. I first thought that they were looking at someone else but today when I stopped to retighten my sandal, it became clear to me that the one they were glaring is none other than me. And the look of disappointment, which was clearly evident on your faces, erased whatever doubt I had. Did I do something wrong Kaa-chan, Tou-san?" asked a concerned Naurto.

Minato and Kushina were looking at her with stunned expression on their faces. 'How could Naruto-chan was able to notice all of these? She is only four year old for crying out loud.' thought Minato and Kushina. They are still not able to comprehend that a four year old child was able to read the emotions so easily.

"You did nothing wrong Naruto-chan." reassured Minato.

"Then why were they looking at me like that? Please don't lie to me Tou-san. I want to know. Please..." pleaded Naruto.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other like they were silently communicating with each other. After some moments Minato said "Ok Naruto-chan! We will tell you. But not now. How about tomorrow night?"

"You promise?" asked Naruto.

Minato nodded then Minato and Kushina took Naruto to help her with shopping.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Night time (Namikaze Mansion)<span>**

Namikaze mansion was buzzing with the activities. The reason for this was simple. This mansion was hosting the birthday party of the triplets. Many clan heads, elders, third Hokage, last two loyal sannin and many famous shinobis were also present. They have already cut the and adults were having the sake. Children got many presents like cloths, kunai, shuriken, books, toys etc. While Naruto didn't got as many presents as Mito and Menma but she didn't complained.

Jiraiya has given them his first book. "The tale of utterly gutsy shinobi" and told them that Naruto's name was taken from this book and the biggest reason as to why he was named as their god father.

Tsunade has given them the blank journal to write their experience. But she also told them to write everything correctly because writing wrong in the journal is like lying to yourself.

Kakashi has given them a kunai pouch each. While Hiruzen has given them a book on history of the elemental nation which also contains the history of all the major ninja villages.

Minato and Kushina has also brought them their ninja gear.

Mito, Menma and Naruto has enjoyed the presents and celebrations. But nobody knew after today it will take many years for Naruto's to be truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next day Morning<span>**

"Ok kids. Jiraiya-sensei will be here shortly. Be nice to him and follow everything that he says. Got it?" asked Minato while having breakfast.

"Hai" replied all three.

"Knock knock" they heard a knocking noise from the front door.

"It must be him. I'll go get it." said Kushina.

"Hello my dear children. Don't fear because the great gallant Jiraiya is here." said Jiraiya after entering the kitchen and Kushina trailing behind him while shaking her head in disappointment.

"Jiraiya-oji-san" exclaimed all three.

"Sit down for the breakfast Jiraiya before I change my mind." said a irritated Kushina.

"Why are you so mean to me? What I ever did to receive this treatment?" asked Jiraiya while crying animal tears.

"Don't know may be because YOU TRIED TO PEEP ON US ON OUR WEDDING NIGHT!" shouted Kushina at the end of the statement.

Minato was biting inside of his mouth to hold back his laughter.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said "I said I am sorry so many times what do you want me to do. Besides you beat the shit out of me after you found out. Wasn't it enough? After all I never gotten beat up that badly except the time when I peeped on Tsunade."

Kushina was about to retort but Minto cut her off "Come on Kushina-chan. It's not like he was able to see anything because of the so many seals that we have applied. Besides He wouldn't be Jiraiya if he didn't do those kind of things. He is not the self proclaimed super pervert for nothing."

Nobody noticed the confusion written on children faces but Mito decided to voice their thoughts "What you guys are talking about?"

All colors left from the faces of adults. Inside they were cursing for completely forgetting about the children.

But Minato comes once again to save the day and save himself from giving them talk about the birds and bees at the tender age of four.

"How about you find out when you are older?" replied Minato nervously.

"But why not now?" Mito asked back innocently.

"Ahhh because it's the adult stuff and you are too young to know about all this." said Minato and a sense of relief washed over him when all of them nodded in understanding.

"Off you go then." said Minato.

"Tou-san, will you be joining us?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm not now. Your Kaa-chan and I will be training you after Jiraiya has finished with his training." replied Minato.

Naruto nodded and they all left to their respective ways.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outside the house with Jiraiya<span>**

"Ok kids! There are some things that you should understand first. As you know all shinobis use chakra. So let me explain what the chakra really is. You see chakra is essential to even the most basic ninja technique. it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind." Jiraiya explained.

Once all three of them nodded in understanding he continued "But most of the shinobis focus too much on chakra related techniques and forgets to train their body and mind, which usually results in their fall." said Jiraiya.

"How come it would result in their fall. The more technique you have, more powerful you will become?" asked a confused Menma.

Jiraiya signed and said "I will explain everything but hold your questions until the end. Ok".

At their nodes he continued "As to why it is essential for a shinobi to train their mind and body... Think of this way... What ninjutsu will do when your opponent is fast enough to doge or you can't even see him because he is too fast. Take your father for example. In the battle field he is so fast that his opponent didn't even have time to start his jutsu before he was upon them or think you are low on chakra and your opponent has plenty of chakra left. What you will do then. That's where taijutsu comes in. I believe that when a shinobi has nothing he can always rely upon taijutsu."

"Similar way strength is also important. Think of it as you are fast enough to hit your opponent but you didn't have the enough strength to do any damage. Tsunade is a great example of that. She has enough to level a mountain with a single punch. Basically she can finish a battle with a single punch. Are you with me yet?" Jiraiya asked and they nodded.

"Good! So now comes the training your mind. If you can strategies you attack then you can defeat an opponent you is more powerful than you. Take Nara clan for example. They don't have the powerful jutsus to back them up but they can change a tide of a battle with a well placed strategy."

"Another important think about ninja techniques is chakra control. If you have more control on your chakra then you can fire more techniques. And one thing that you should understand is there is a big difference between learning many jutsu and mastering them. What good it will do when you know many techniques but hasn't mastered them. For example two shinobis have fired same jutsu one has it mastered and other has just learned it. In this case, the one who has mastered his jutsu will be able to launch it more quickly and can easily overpower the other jutsu."

"So the final conclusion is you should train in taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra control, mastering a jutsu instead of simply learning it etc etc. Now any more questions."

When they shook their heads Jiraiya said "Ok then first we will start on conditioning your body. We will start with light workout at first. So give me 20 push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and five laps around the compound. what are you waiting for. Start now..." Jiraiya said and they started their workout.

**After some time**

All three of them stood, slightly out of breath.

"Ok we will work on kunai and shuriken throwing now." said Jiraiya as he started instructing them a proper way to throw a kunai and shuriken.

After the kunai and shuriken practice they went for lunch at Ichiraku. After coming back he started them on taijutsu. Jiraiya taught them basic stance, how to throw a punch or kick and how to block them. Then he taught the hand seals and started to work on unlocking their chakra.

After some practice Mito and Menma was able to unlock their chakra. Their reserve was quite high compared to others of their age. 'Must be because of Kyuubi and being an Uzumaki.' thought Jiraiya.

But for some reasons Naruto was unable to unlock her chakra. Jiraiya has reassured her that in some cases it takes time to unlock one's chakra then they went back to Namikaze mansion and towards the hot spring in Jiraiya's case.

**After dinner**

Mianto and Kushina asked them about their day. Mito and Menma told them what Jiraiya has taught them and how they were able to unlock their chakra. Throughout the whole conversation Naruto was looking toward the ground in disappointment because she has failed to unlock her chakra. Minato and Kushina noticed it reassured her and told her what Jiraiya said was indeed true. She looked slightly better after hearing that but not happy about it.

"So Tou-san, Kaa-chan, are you going to tell me now?" asked Naruto.

Mito and Menama looked at her in confusion and asked "Tell about what?".

Minto and Kushina cursed because they didn't want them to find out about the Kyuubi just yet but understood that they have to tell them at some point of time so they told them that how Kyuubi attacked on their birthday and how they have to make them jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi. Apparently after seeing how some of the villagers were looking at Naruto with hate filled glares Minato has decided to place a law so that if anybody is found talking about the Kyuubi or told anyone then they will be punished severally, that's why they haven't found out about it till date.

"So I am the Kyuubi..." asked Naruto in a dejected voice.

"No you are not the Kyuubi. You are our precious daughter Naruto." replied Kushina immediately.

"Yes Nee-chan you are our sister also. Never forget that." said Mito and Menma.

"Then why the villagers look at me like that. Like I am the Kyuubi in human form." asked a Naruto with teary eyes.

"It's my fault. I placed my trust in villagers but they...Forgive me Naruto-chan" Minato said and hugged Naruto because she has started crying.

Kushina told Mito and Menma to go to their rooms while she tried to console Minato and Naruto.

After Naruto calmed down enough she asked "Kaa-chan, Tou-san why did the Kyuubi attacked in the first place? If what Tsunade-baa-chan said is correct then he was last seen at the valley of the end when Madara Uchiha controlled him, that means he never bothered anyone in the past hundred years. So why did he attacked on that day?" asked Naruto.

Kushina looked at Minato and after seeing his node she proceeded to tell her about how she was brought into the village to become to Kyuubi's jinchuuriki when Mito Uzumaki Senju was at her death bed, her pregnancy, masked man, she told her everything and apologized for not being strong enough to held the Kyuubi back from unsealing.

After that Naruto cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Month Later<span>**

After that day Naruto tried her best to unlock her chakra many times but she only met the failure. After Three weeks of trying Jiraiya took Naruto to Tsunade but she wasn't able to find anything medically wrong with her, which could be stopping her from using chakra so concluded that she might be able to use chakra once she grows older.

Right now we find Jiraiya packed ready to leave for a long period of time because of his spy network. Hiruzen, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina and triplets were there to see him off.

"Ok kids train hard. When I come back, I expect all three of you to become quite powerful." All three of them nodded but in Naruto's case it held the same confidence that used to be present there.

Jiraiya bent down to one knee and hugged Naruto while saying "Don't worry Naruto. I am quite sure that you will unlock your chakra. In fact I am willing to bet half of my money that you will be able to unlock it. But even if you couldn't then remember what I have told you 'Even if a shinobi is out of options then he can always rely on taijutsu and kenjutsu'. Always remember that my favorite little god daughter." Jiraiya said.

"Heh! what about us?" asked Menma.

"Yeah! Arn't we you god children too?" continued Mito.

"Of course you are and I love you all but Naruto is my favorite. I can't help it she is just so adorable." said Jiraiya. It had some different reactions from the present crowd. Mito and Menma was pouting, Naruto was blushing slightly in embarrassment and adults were chuckling at their antics.

"When will I see you again?" asked Naruto in slightly better mood.

"It will be quite some time. It can be anything around five to ten years. You will be okay without me right?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and said "So it's goodbye then."

"It's never goodbye, it's see you later...!" said Jiraiya while patting Naruto's head in affectionate manner.

Jiraiya then proceeded to walk out from the gates of Leaf Village...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Man writing is really hard. I've took me total around 9 to 10 hrs to complete this chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review...**


	3. Chapter 3: Childhood or Nightmare

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Guys, Thanks for your reviews. I'm still waiting for more reviews to finally decide that whether I should remove Naruto or Naruko from the pairing list. So keep posting...**

**As for the character development as said, I won't lie to you. I never planned for it. I actually planned for the main content of the second and third chapter into one. But more and more things started to come into my mind which I kept writing it and it was important also for the later part of the story and Naruto's character. As for the Minato and Kushina neglecting Naruto from the start without any good reason... come on any parent in the right state of their mind will never hate their children. They can prefer one over the other but will never hate any of their children. In this chapter I've explained why Minato and Kushina has started neglecting Naruto. As for this story's start to be not like the other Naruto's neglect stories as Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night has said I'LL TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT.**

**HE HE HE HE sorry if I've offended you Kunoichi...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Childhood or Nightmare<span>

**Few months later**

It's been few months since Jiraiya left and since then things aren't looking good for our young blond jinchuuriki. Somehow the words got out that Naruto was unable to use chakra and from there the things went downhill for her. Because for the villagers, it confirmed their beliefs that Naruto was indeed the Kyuubi in human form.

One day when Namikaze family was coming back from their regular visits from Ichiraku ramen, one drunk villager has thrown a bottle towards Naruto while shouting "Die you demon bitch!". It collided with her head and she fell to the ground.

Naruto was hurt and bleeding profusely from the wound inflicted upon her because of the bottle that collided with her head. She was clutching her head because of the pain.

Minato and Kushina came by her side instantly with Mito and Menma in tow. After seeing the state of her daughter, Kushina turns towards the villager, who has thrown the bottle while releasing the killing intent that froze the villager in his spot. She was about to dash towards the villager to kill him but Minto stopped her while saying "Kushina! This is not the right time for any of this. You take Minto and Menma back to the compound while I will take Naruto to the hospital." Minato finished after picking Naruto in bridal style. Kushina was about to retort but after receiving a firm look Manato she nodded reluctantly. What he didn't know was that the leaving the villager unpunished will be the one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

Since that incident villagers got bold and started the assault on the blond jinchuuriki openly. Earlier they used to be subtle because of the fear of their hokage and his wife. But after that incident they knew that their beloved hokage wouldn't hurt them no matter what. The assault started with visual glares then it became verbal and soon it became physical.

They started with pushing her around, then started bullying her, then they started to beat her. It continued to the point where Naruto has to run for her life while being chased by the mob of villagers.

They used to beat the every inch out of her until a team of ANBU came for her rescue which will result in villagers getting arrested and escorting the battered and bruised Naruto to her home or hospital depending upon her injuries. But something that confused Naruto more was instead of getting the usual warm welcome, she used to get the guilt filled eyes of her parents.

As for the villagers, the civilian council will throw a tantrum about the villagers getting arrested during the council session, which will result in the villagers getting released from the prison. While some might be scared about getting arrested and thrown into prison for a while but for the villagers it was a small price to pay for getting back at the 'Demon'.

Eventually even Naruto noticed the familiar faces in the mob from her previous beat down. She might be young but she was no fool. She knew only hokage has the authority to release the arrested villagers. So she decided to ask her parents about that. That's where we find our favorite blond walking towards her father's study but suddenly stopped in her tracks after hearing the voice of her parents.

"Minato-kun! I can't take it anymore. The villagers are getting bolder and bolder. They are even forming the mobs to hurt our Naruto-chan. You told me that they will be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi, but look how are they treating Naruto-chan." Kushina said.

"I know Kushina-chan. But I don't know what to do to change the villagers point of view." said Minato.

"But you can at least order the ANBU's to stop them before they hurt her. I don't see the point in letting the villagers hurt her." said Kushina. After hearing this a shocked and wide eyed Naruto thought 'They are letting the villagers hurt me! But why?'

"You are not seeing the point Kushian-chan. The Kyuubi killed a lot of people on that day. The villagers need a anger outlet. All I can do right now is to order the ANBU's to rescue her before any deadly or permanent damage." said Minato sadly.

"But why Naruto-chan of all the people? Isn't she already suffered enough? I mean look at her. She's smiling less and less every day and most of the time she is looking sad. On top of that she also wasn't able to unlock her chakra, which is shattering her confidence and she is falling into depression." said a tear eyed Kushina.

Minato rose up from his seat and hugged Kushina.

"I understand Kushina-chan. But if I stop them from hurting Naruto-chan then they might target Mito-chan or Menma-kun which we can't let it happen because of the prophecy. You saw yourself some of the villagers were also glaring towards Mito and Menma before Naruto's condition has been leaked to the public knowledge somehow. They are holding the Kyuubi's chakra Kushina-chan and if the villagers start targeting them then they might start hating them back and fulfill the dark part of the prophecy which will result in the world destruction and I can't let that happen." said Minato.

"But what about Naruto -chan?" asked Kushina.

"She will pull through. I have faith in her. Right now, I may not be able to look at her without guilt but I can't tell you how proud I am on her for taking all the crap from the villagers and still able to bounce back every time." said Minato.

Kushina openly sobbed while they hugged each other. They both failed to notice Naruto, who was looking at them from the small gap between the doors with a sad and determined look on her face with only one thought running in her mind 'Don't worry Tou-san, Kaa-chan. I will not fall into the darkness. I won't let the villagers harm my brother and sister. I will take on all the hate of the villagers to protect my siblings. I won't let the despair catch me because I will rise above the darkness and one day you will be able to see me with pride in your eyes instead of guilt. I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze promise you that and I won't go back on my words because my nindo, my ninja way.' with that she went back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Few months later<span>**

It was easier said than done. Because Villages was getting more violent by every passing day. It came to the point where they started using weapons but like always ANBU stopped them from doing any permanent damage. Villagers quickly caught up to that the ANBU won't allow them to kill the demon or inflicting any permanent damage on her so they started to beat her more badly than usual. Like pulling out her nails, hanging her with thumb, breaking bones etc.

After a usual beating, When a boar masked ANBU picked her up she said something which shook him to his core.

"C-can y-y-ou p-pl-please s-stop t-them f-fr-from br-breaking a-any bo-bones... I-it t-takes t-too mu-much ti-time to he-heal." said Naruto clearly from too much pain if her shuttering is anything to go by. After which she passed out, unable to bear the pain any longer.

The ANBU stood there, unable to process the situation. 'Did she knew that we were here from the beginning?' He thought but decided that first he will ask her everything before reporting back to hokage. He then took her to the hospital to get her healed.

The answer he received has blown the mind out of him. She knew everything. She knew about the Kyuubi, about hokage-sama allowing the attacks and releasing the arrested villagers, every single thing. She also asked him to not to tell Minato anything about her knowledge. When he asked her "Why?" she told him that she didn't was to see the guilt filled eyes of her parents. That's why she also asked him to stop the villagers before they broke any bones because it will be noticeable for many days because of the plaster.

She then asked him to take her to Tsunade inside the Senju compound instead of Namikaze. Tsunade knew about the attacks and she was the one who usually heals her. Tsunade tried to talk to Minato and Kushina about that but before she could, she was always stopped by Naruto, who later took promise from her to not to tell them anything. After some arguing Tsunade reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 years later <span>**

Her Suffering continued as usual. But the result of these beating were quite severe for the Namikaze family. Mito and Menma didn't knew anything about the attacks because whenever they ask Naruto about her injuries, she will through an lame excuse which somehow convinced them every time. Minato and Kushina was drowning in their guilt and as a result they starting ignoring Naruto more and more. Which resulted in Naruto getting distant from her family. It also didn't help after Minto and Kushina took over their training. Because of the Kyuubi's chakra, they have to start training Mito and Menma in the chakra techniques in which Naruto couldn't participate because of her condition.

Naruto was still unable to unlock her chakra, so she took Jiraiya's parting words to her heart and trained herself to the ground in taijutsu. On the road she also picked up the kenjutsu and trained herself to the point where she can use a blade quite well. But she didn't lost her hope to unlock her chakra some day. So that's why she also started to read everything about ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu from Senju library, where she was spending more and more time than Namikaze compound anyway.

When Tsunade asked her why she was reading all that, her answer has surprised the hell out of her.

"I don't know when I will be able to unlock my chakra. But when I do unlock it, I don't want to waste my time about reading all this. So when I unlock my chakra, I only need to implement everything that I learned over the years."

On the other hand Mito and Menma were also getting influenced by the villagers. They also started bullying her because of her inability to use chakra. Mainly for them, She was taking all the crap from the villagers and they of all the people started bullying her. It saddened her but she took all of that and stood firm. Many time she reached the breaking point but after remembering her promise to herself, she bounced back every single time.

Right now 7 years old Naruto was walking with Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune on the streets of Tanzaku. A town located inside the land of fire, a tourist place as well as a gambling den. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit **(A/N: Same as cannon)**. Over the years she has adopted a masked persona of an idiot and clown. Why you ask, that's simple because villagers will prefer an idiot demon over a smart demon any day. The only time she lets the mask slip was when she was with Tsunade but even then it was a slight slip. Nobody knew who she really is, except herself. It all started around a year and half ago when Tsunade stated that she was maturing way too fast and asked her to preserve her childhood and innocence as much as she can. Of course being a good god daughter, she agreed and masked personality came into the picture. It at least helped her to hide her pain from everyone she cares about and the villagers won't get the satisfaction of seeing that their treatment was getting to her.

"I still don't know why we are stopping here. The place we were suppose to visit for your medical herbs is still some hours travel from here and its only afternoon right now. If we leave right now then we will be able to reach that place by evening." said Naruto.

"Oh shut it gaki! You should learn to enjoy every once in a while. Besides I heard that there is a poker tournament is being held and I want to participate in that. It's been a while since I went to any casino." Tsunade said with a glee.

"You really are the world's greatest sucker baa-chan." said Naruto in deadpan. Shizune started to giggle at their antics.

"Shut up gaki. I still don't know how you were able to convince me to ask Minato to let you come along with me. Why you are even here in the first place? You don't even know anything about the herbs." asked Tsunade.

"Well seeing new sights is always good and getting away from the hate filled glares and beating is always a plus." said Naruto with a straight face without showing any kind of emotion. Tsunade and Shizune gave Naruto a sad look. They both knew what Naruto has went through every day inside her own village. Perhaps this was the reason why Minato allowed Naruto to go outside of the village with Tsunade.

"Naruto-chan! Tell me why you are not allowing me to talk to Minato and Kushina about this. You know tha.." Tsunade was cut off by Naruto.

"We already talked about that baa-chan. Besides don't forget that you promised me to not to tell anyone about that." said Naruto.

Tsunade signed but nodded.

"Fine but remember all the bets are coming off if they did something extreme. Got it?" said Tsunade and Naruto nodded.

"Ok then let's go! First let's get something to eat then we are going to hit casino." said Tsunade.

After the lunch they went to casino. Poker tournament was going to start after two hours so Tsunade decided to hit the slot machine and as usual she was losing badly. While Shizune was standing behind Tsunade, a bored Naruto was leaning against the slot machine next to the one Tsunade was using.

Then she noticed one coin on the floor. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up the coin. She looked at the coin with interest then decided to try her luck by playing. She inserted the coin inside the machine and pullet the lever.

Thunade was cursing her luck. She was losing badly...again. They she heard a sound. she looked towards her right where a wide eye Naruto have just won the jackpot.

"N-Naruto-chan what did you do?" asked a shocked Tsunade.

"I found one coin on the floor and decided to try my luck." replied Naruto.

After that Tsunade decided to test Naruto's luck and asked her to play on her machine. Obviously she won again. Then Tsunade decided to test Naruto's luck on different games and Naruto won every single time. Usually Shizune would have stopped such kind of idea but right now even she want to know how lucky Naruto really is?

'Damm! she got the devil's luck.' Tsunade thought then an idea came to her mind.

"Hey Naruto-chan! I have a deal for you." said Tsunade in excitement.

"What kind of deal?" replied a nervous Naruto.

"You can keep all the money won up to this point. Then you enter to the poker tournament in my instead. You can even use the money that I brought for the tournament. But we will split the money in half that you won after the tournament." said Tsunade.

"But baa-chan. I don't know how to play the poker." said Naruto.

"Don't worry we still have some time. I'll teach you how to play. So do we have a deal?" said Tsunade while extending her hand.

"You're on." said Naruto and shook Tsunade's hand.

After the tournament a very excited Tsunade, happy Naruto and shocked Shizune left the casino. Apparently Naruto's devil luck continued to show in the poker tournament also and she won 20 million from it not counting the additional 8 million that she won from the different games and as promised, she gave half of the prize money which was 10 million to Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Next day they continued towards their destination which was Benisu Island. They reached there around mid afternoon.<p>

"Ok Naruto-chan you can go and look around for a bit but don't go too far." said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and left. After walking around a while she heard a scream. She turned towards the source and a woman came out of the bush and started running towards Naruto while shouting for the help. Then two man who were carrying the swords came out of the same bush and went after the woman. They soon caught up to her just a few feet away from Naruto and tackled her to the ground and started ripping her cloths apart. Naruto after seeing this shouted "Hey you two! Leave that woman alone."

Both of them stopped and looked towards Naruto.

"Hey Renji. Look a unripe fruit." said the first thug.

"Ku ku ku ku. I'll love to squash this fruit. Go capture her then we can start out fun." Thug known as Renji said with a glee.

"Gladly." said the first thug and started walking towards Naruto.

Naruto stood there with look of concentration on her face. She has faced the mobs out for her blood. These thugs were nothing in compare to them.

As soon has the thug reached her she broke into the action. She punched him in the gut. The thus was too slow to react to her speed bent forward because of the power behind the blow. Then Naruto kneeled him on the face which broke his nose. The thug clutched his face and dropped the sword in the process. Naruto picked up the sword and stabbed it through the thugs heart, killing him instantly. After seeing his companion got killed by a seven year old child none the less, Renji left the woman and ran towards Naruto with his sword with a intend to kill Naruto. But Naruto was fast enough to react, she pulled the sword out of the first thug and ducked from the horizontal slash from the Renji and stabbed the sword inside the Renji's stomach. Renji hit the ground dead.

After the adrenaline left her she looked at her hands which were drenched in blood. She started hyperventilating and was about to hit the ground but Tsunade caught her in time.

Tsunade and Sizune were picking up the herbs when they heard a scream from the direction Naruto went and left immediately to check on her. They arrived just in time to see Naruto stabbing the sword inside the Renji's stomach. They have seen that Naruto have started to hyperventilating and about to hit the ground. So they dashed towards her and Tsunade caught her just in time.

After seeing Tsunade and Shizune, Naruto calmed down a bit and said "Baa-chan. I really am a monster like everybody said." then she started sobbing.

Tsunade hugged her and said "You are not a monster Naruto-chan."

"But I killed them." said Naruto.

"You kill them in self defense as well as to save that woman's modesty." replied Tsunade. Thsunade understood the situation completely after observing the scene, after all she has seen almost all the horrors of the elemental nation and woman's condition was clear indication about what was going to happen to her if Naruto hadn't intervened.

That woman came towards Naruto and bowed to her while saying "Thank you for saving my modesty young one. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you but I am also sorry that you have to kill someone at such a tender age because of me."

"It's not a problem." replied Naruto in a soft voice. She understood what she did and why she did and came to terms about it. But her mind was still in turmoil. She wants to understand the village and ninja system. She wants to understand why there was so much bloodshed. She just caught the glimpse of the real world and now wants to understand the world and ninja system but she have to wait for sometime because the answers she were looking for can only be answered inside the village.

* * *

><p>After coming back to village, she went to the Senju compound to read journal of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju the first and second hokage of the village hidden in the leafs. She knew that that questions she was looking for will be answered after she read their journal after all who is the better person to answer other than the founders of the said system.<p>

After finding the answers, her outlook towards the world has changed somewhat but she still retained her kind and caring personality. The journey that Hashirama and Tobirama went through is quite exciting and insightful. She also greatly inspired by Hashirama and his ideals but also respected Tobirama's beliefs and determined to follow the same path in which both of them walked on.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Few Months Later<span>**

Naruto continued to train herself in the art of taijutsu and kenjutsu. The villagers were getting less and less harsh on her because of her masked personality. In front of everyone, she was loud, brash, trouble maker and too the horror for all 'The Prankster Queen from Hell'. Adapting to her masked persona she continued to prank the living shit out of the villagers. It was also a way to let out her anger and frustration and getting back at the villagers for all the beat down is always a plus.

However, her relationship with her family was quite bad now. She started showing up less and less and started to spend most of her time inside the Senju compound. Minato and Kushina were spending quite some time to train Mito and Menma. Unaware to Naruto's masked personality, They started to scold her because of her pranks which was only increasing the paperwork on Minato's desk.

The villagers were less harsh on Naruto but that doesn't mean that they have stopped forming mob every once in a while to hunt down the 'Demon'. During the said event she also gained her first and only friend.

She was getting chased by the villagers. She ducked, slid, jumped and did many acrobatics while running away from the villagers. Sure she can out run some civilians because of the harsh training she put herself in but decided not to. Since this way her siblings will be more safe from the villagers hate but that doesn't mean she can't run them around the village for a while. This way they will be more tired and that means less harm for her. Finally she decided to end the chase and turned towards a alley she knew was blocked. She stopped and waited for the beat down.

"Finally! you have nowhere to run now demon." said a random villagers while taking deep breaths.

'Idiots!' thought Naruto with closed eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes in confusion only to see that a lone ANBU was standing between the mob and her.

"Leave now or else..." trailed off ANBU while leaking some killing intent.

The villagers left after seeing the ANBU.

Said ANBU then turned around to face Naruto. Naruto looked towards him. He was wearing a crow mask and a pair of sharingan eyes were clearly visible from the eye holes.

"Are you alright?" crow asked.

"Are you new?" asked Naruto in return.

Now this confused the said ANBU but he obliged none the less.

"Ahh No. I've been in ANBU for over a year now and I am actually a ANBU captain." replied the confused crow masked ANBU.

"Then why did you saved me?" asked Naruto.

This only confused crow even more 'Didn't she wants to be saved?'

"I was actually passing by. I have just finished my mission and I was going to report back. Then I heard the commotion and decided to check it out." replied crow.

"Whatever! Just don't stop them next time before they even began but remember to intervene if they decided to do any permanent damage or any kind of damage that will take too long to heal otherwise you might get into the trouble." said Naruto and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" said crow clearly intrigued by her response.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Can you answer some of the questions of mine?" asked crow.

"I don't trust you enough to answer your questions." said Naruto.

"Fair enough. Then how about I tell you my identity and you answer some of my questions." said crow.

Naruto new that an ANBU identity is one of the closely guarded secret in a ninja village. So if this ANBU is putting so much trust in her then she can at least humor him.

"Fine but don't expect me to answer all of your questions." said Naruto.

Crow nodded but asked her to come to a secluded place. They agreed to meet on top of the Hokage Monument after half an hour.

**2 hours later**

After some time trust grew between them and they ended up telling each other many things. Right now they were sitting on top of the first hokage's head while munching a pokey each.

"That's quite a tale you got there Naruto-san. I can't help but respect you for all of your pain and sacrifices. You als..." said Itachi Uchiha only to cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah yeah! Big deal. You are big fan of me now. What else do you want an autograph...? Huh pokey boy?" asked Naruto in amusement while munching a pokey which Itachi has given her.

Itachi's eyebrows were twitching at her comment. "You are the one to talk. Who are you to calling me pokey boy when you are the one who is eating it right now. Huh shorty?" replied back Itachi.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY YOU FREAK..." shouted back Naruto.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FREAK YOU PIG TAILS!" shouted back a normally stoic Itachi Uchiha.

"DON'T CALL ME PIG TAILS YOU RED EYED ROBOT!" shouted back Naruto.

"THATS MY BLOODLINE YOU ILLITERATE IDIOT!" replied back Itachi. They continued to throw insults at each other for a while then went to their separate ways.

This marked the start of a friendship between the one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Few months later<span>**

It's been few months since Naruto befriended with Itachi. They used to meet in secret and told no one about their relationship. Soon their friendship developed to the point where they started to refer each other as siblings.

Naruto also joined the academy shortly after her 8th birthday along with her siblings. But even in academy everyone has started to bully her. Even her own siblings were among the bullies. Now that hurt her a lot but she did what she usually do 'Ignore your problems, be satisfied with whatever you have and stop complaining'.

She aced in taijutsu and endurance but because of her disability she was always marked as a dead last.

On the other hand, the tension between village and Uchiha clan grew and after all the negotiations failed, the elders decide to take the drastic measures.

"Hey Itachi-nii. Are you alright? You looks little sad today." asked Naruto during their regular meet.

"Naruto-chan. I am undertaking a mission and I won't be able to meet you for quite some time." 'if ever' Itachi said.

Naruto looked little down after hearing the news but nodded.

"I have to go now Naruto-chan but promise me that you will remember me as how I am right now. Not as the villagers will refer me from now on." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You will understand soon enough. But do me a favor. Don't hold all of your emotions inside. You need to let it out otherwise they will consume you. Till date you were telling me everything but since I won't be there for you from now on, you will need an another outlet." Itachi said.

Naruto was about to retort but Itachi cut her off "I know that you can't tell anyone about how you truly feel but who said that you have to tell anyone anything." Itachi said and after seeing the confused look on Naruto's face he continued.

"There are many ways to express the emotions. You just have to look for it. Do it for me ok!" Itachi said.

Naruto nodded and they hugged each other then Itachi went his way back towards the village as Naruto stood there watching the back of a retreating Itachi Uchiha. A lone tear slipped from her eyes and she thought 'Goodbye nii-san and take care.'

Next day morning the whole village woke up by the news that the Uchiha prodigy Itachi has massacred his whole clan except his brother. When Naruto heard this news, She couldn't believe her ears. 'Is this is what you were talking about nii-san? Don't worry I'll remember you as you were...' thought Naruto sadly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Few months later<span>**

Kakashi was walking on the streets of the leaf village. He has just retired from ANBU. Now he was going to take mission as an elite jounin of the leaf village. He stopped in his tracks when somebody called him.

"Kakashi-nii-san! Wait up." Said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-chan?" asked Kakashi

"Ah Kakashi-nii-san. Can you teach me something?" said Naruto.

"I can't Naruto-chan. I was actually going to leave the village for a mission. Why don't you ask your parents?" Kakashi said.

"They are busy training Mito-chan and Menma-kun in a chakra control exercise." replied a dejected Naruto while looking towards the ground.

Kakashi looked at her with pity. Being close to hokage's family, he knew that they are not on the best terms. "Sorry Naruto-chan but..." Kakashi was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE TO FOR A ARM DUAL." said a loud voice of Might Gai.

"...Huh did you said something Gai?" said Kakashi.

"CURSE YOUR COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL." said Gai.

"Sorry Gai but I was just about to leave for my mission. Perhaps some other time." said Kakashi.

"OK MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL. I'LL WAIT FOR YOU TO COME BACK FROM YOUR MISSION." said Gai as he walked away.

"Who was that?" asked a wide eyed Naruto.

"That would be Might Gai. The greatest taijutsu master of the leaf village. Humm! Hey Naruto-chan, I think he will be the perfect teacher for you. Like you even he can't use his chakra but don't let his appearance fool you. He can even give sensei a run for his money if he goes all out." said Naruto.

"Really? He is as strong as tou-san." asked Naruto in awe.

"Well not strong as him but you got the point right?" said Kakashi. After seeing the Naruto's node he continued "Well I have to go now. But please don't copy his speech pattern or his fashion sense, I don't think I'll be able to take another Gai. Ja Ne" said Kakshi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. What he didn't knew was that he will be seeing a mini Gai in near future.

Naruto tracked down Gai and requested him to train her. After hearing her plight he said "Well! I can't teach you right now since you are still an academy student. Hmmm how about if you are still unable to use chakra by the time you graduate from the academy, then I will take you as my apprentice." said Gai.

Nauto nodded disappointedly but she was also happy that someone was willing to train her.

"Ok Gai-sensei. But Kakashi-nii said that if you go all out you can even take on tou-san. How is that possible. I mean you are also unable to use chakra like me." asked Naruto.

Gai laughed while replying "That is because of a technique. Eight inner gates." said Gai.

"Eight inner gates?" said a confused Naruto.

"The Eight Gates are eight specific chakra points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. The more gates you open, the more powerful you will become but you will also inflict more damage to your body. It's also true that if you open them all you temporarily gain a boost of strength that can surpass a Kage but then you will die" Gai explained.

Naruto stood there wide eyes then said "Ok can you at least give me some pointers right now?"

Gai did gave her some pointers like wearing weights, extreme workout, etc. But Naruto didn't stop there and researched more about the inner gates in the hope of gaining respect from her parents.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Few months later (10th anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack)<span>**

Today was the triplets tenth birthday. As usual Mito and Menma received lot of gifts and Naruto received very few. But what saddened her the most was that even her parents forgot to buy her the birthday gifts. Sure she was in the hospital on her last birthday because of the beating she got but at least they could have remembered that it was her birthday also.

After the party, they were clearing the house and Minato said "Ok children pick up your gifts and go to bed. I have to leave early tomorrow."

"Why tou-san?" asked Mito

"I am going to the Land of Iron tomorrow. I am meeting with the Raikage and leader of the samurais."

"Why you have to go there to meet them." asked Menma.

"Well because it's a natural country." said Minato

"But why this meeting is so important?" asked Mito.

Minato signed and said "You know that we were having a few skirmishes with Kumo. right?" Minato continued after seeing their nodes "Well I am trying to peace talk with raikage and its important because if the talk failed then the war between Leaf and cloud village is unavoidable."

After seeing their nodes he said "Ok then go to your rooms."

Naruto walked towards her gifts from the corner of the room where she was standing the whole time without saying a word.

The children obeyed. They picked up their gifts and went to their respective rooms. Then Minato and Kushina took notice that Naruto wasn't carrying that many gifts she only have the three to four gifts in her hand. Mito and Menma on the other hand asked for their help to pick up the gifts because of their numbers. Then it hit them. Not many people liked Naruto but what hurt them the most was that even they forgot to buy gifts for Naruto on her birthday.

The realization hit them really hard and they thought 'We are sorry Naruto. How could we forgot to buy gifts for our own daughter. we have neglected you long enough. We will make up to you as soon as I/Minato returns back from the land of iron.'

What they didn't know was that they will never be able to make up to her. Not after the meeting at least. Because after that Naruto was going to be more distant from her family then they are right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Man I'm beat. Hope you have enjoyed the chapter and please review...**


	4. Chapter 4: Chakra Unleashed and Kyuubi

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to make it clear This story will be full of drama. But I do have one suggestion- Keep the logic aside and enjoy the story.**

**BrainII: Agreed. I mean come on. Even in cannon he could've sealed the kurama back inside Kushina again. I'm sure she should've survived like how Naruto have survived in cannon. Or he could've sealed the whole kurama inside naruto but no, he have to use THAT seal. As a result he died and left naruto at the mercy of the villagers.**

**thedarkshark24: I think this is the chapter you were waiting for.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Don't worry she will be super strong. As for Minato, I never thought that we was any good in decision making.**

**nynrahghost: Sorry I won't be changing her name and I must say that you predicted most of my thoughts. As for Naruto's vow, think about kakashi, He was genin at 5 and chunin at 6. If he was mature enough to achieve said ranks at that age then naruto can also make that kind of vow because unlike Naruto, he didn't have to suffer that much.**

****idea getthe**: Well I do have an idea for Naruko X Itachi fiction which is also based on political marriage and completely diff from other stories of Nar X Ita. If you want,let me know and I will tell you that idea and you can start with that story because I don't think that I'll be writing any more stories after this one.**

**Banpaia Hime: I also want to finish this story and hopefully by the end of this year.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Chakra Unleashed and Kyuubi<span>

**1 week later**

It was mid afternoon and Naruto stood in a clearing inside the training ground 44 otherwise known as forest of death. Now you might be wondering that why a ten year old child is doing in a place like this instead of attending the academy as she should. That's simple she was training.

**FLASHBACK (Earlier that day)**

Naruto was inside the academy training ground, some student from the older classes have started to bully her in front of all the clan heirs. But none of them came for her rescue. It's not like she was expecting them anyway.

First one was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, son of the clan head Shikaku Nara. A genius but too lazy.

Second was Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan, son of the clan head Choza Akimichi. Chubby but strong and too busy in eating his snacks .

Third was Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Akimichi chan, daughter of the clan head Inoichi Yamanaka. A fan girl of the one Sasuke Uchiha.

Fourth was Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan, son of the clan head Shibi Aburame. Silent guy...

Fifth was Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan, daughter of the clan head Hiashi Hyuga. Extremely shy and seems to have a crush on Menma.

Sixth was Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan, son of the clan head Tsume Inuzuka. A bit rough around the edges but extremely loyal.

Seventh was Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the clan, a lone survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. Who happen to hate Naruto for some reason.

And finally Mito and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. Her siblings.

All of them stood there, seeing her get bullied by the older children but none of them came for her rescue. It saddened her more that her own siblings refused to help her.

Luckily for her Iruka, An academy teacher came just in time before things could have went downhill. Iruka punished the bullies and berated the other viewers for not stopping the bullies. He told them to go inside the class room.

Iruka helped her up and about to take her to the hospital to fix the bruises and her busted lips but she told him that she was okay. Iruka knew that she was hiding her real skills because of her early performance at the inaugural ceremony and decided to ask her about it.

"Naruto! Why did you let those guys bully you?" asked Iruka.

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei. They were too strong for me." replied Naruto.

"Don't try to hide it Naruto. I have seen your performance during inaugural ceremony and if your performance on that day was anything to go by and if you haven't stopped training which I am sure that you didn't, then you could have wiped the floor with them. But you let them hurt you. Why?" asked Iruka.

Naruto was shocked at first but decided to tell him the truth, after all he was one of the few, who treated her equally since the beginning.

"Sigh! I am sure that you already knew who I am and you already knew how the most of the villagers treat me. Well after seeing my performance, the villagers became more violent since they didn't want to let the demon get stronger. So I decided to hide my skills and adopted the idiot persona. As for not defending myself, if I started to fight back then the villagers will become more violent again." said Naruto.

"Naruto... I..." Iruka said but stopped by Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei can I leave for the day. I don't feel like attending the academy anymore." said Naruto

"Ok Naruto! But I want to back tomorrow." said Iruka.

"Ok sensei." said Naruto. But what both of them didn't knew that she won't be coming back to the academy for some years.

**FLASHBACK END**

Currently, Naruto was trying to unlock her chakra once again. She usually liked to train in training ground 43 and 44 because nobody comes here usually well except a certain snake mistress.

After unable to unlock her chakra in her early childhood, She tried to unlock it from time to time. Earlier it was once every couple of days but after facing one failure after another she increased the gap in her attempts to the point where it is right now. Once every week.

Today was one of that day. And as usual she formed a _ram_ seal and tried to access her chakra. She tried and tried again but didn't succeed. She was about to hit the mark of thirty minutes where she usually stops her attempt, suddenly she felt it. She felt a warm sensation inside her stomach. She tried to pull it. Her eyes were closed with a look of extreme concentration on her face. Soon she was engulfed by a blue aura. She opened her eyes in surprise. Shock was clearly written on her face but soon it changed to joy and happiness. She has finally unlocked her chakra.

She started to jump around while yelling and crying the tears of joy. But unknown to her, a certain fox has also awaked from his ten years of slumber.

**Inside the seal**

Kyuubi has opened her eyes for the first time in ten years. He looked around a bit to check his surroundings. He was in a sewer with ankle deep water and locked inside a cage.

**'Hmmm Where am I? Oh yeah I remember now, that masked man put me inside the sharingan control the that damn forth hokage and his wife locked me inside this brat while sealing my chakra into their other brats. Wait if they sealed my chakra into other brats then why I have my full chakra? Hmmm only one way to find out. This seal might be strong but since I have my full chakra back I can easily check this brat's mind and find out.' **thought the Kyuubi and started to go through Naruto's memories.

**Outside**

Naruto was starting to calm down while still crying the tears of joy.

'I have to tell tou-san and kaa-chan about it. Finally, I will be able to earn respect in their eyes and the villagers might stop thinking that I am the Kyuubi since I have unlocked my chakra. May be tou-san and kaa-chan will also start teaching me with Mito-chan and Menma-kun.' thought Naruto hopefully but stopped in her tracks when an idea hit her.

'Wait tou-san is out of the village and supposed to come back by today's evening. Why don't I try to learn the basic three academy jutsu and also the leaf balancing exercise that Iruka-sensei showed. If I show them that I was able to learn all of that in a single day then they will be more proud of me.' thought Naruto

So she started the practicing. She was able to learn the **Transformation justsu** to the acceptable level in one hour. Then she started with the **replacement jutsu **and managed to learn it in one and the half hours. Then she started the **Clone Justsu** but even after trying it for three hours, she was unable to form even a single working clone. Every time she tried, all she got was a dead looking clone which will dispel in seconds.

'Damn it! Why am not able to perform the **clone jutsu**? I am trying to learn it from three fucking hours but all I got was this dead looking clone. Why can't I do it damn it?' she thought frustratingly. Then she remembered her parents conversation with her siblings.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tou-san can you help us with the **clone jutsu**. We are trying that for many days we are not able to perform it right." asked a seven year old Menma during their dinner.

"Hmmm I think I know why you are not able to perform this jutsu." said Kushina.

"Really kaa-chan. Can you tell us?" asked Mito

"Yeah! after all I faced the same issue when I was at your age. Well the thing is that you have too much chakra and very little control, and on top of that you are an Uzumaki, who were known for their large chakra reserve and strong life force. The Kyuubi's chakra that is sealed inside of you both is also increasing your chakra reserve. So you have to master many chakra control exercises before you are able to perform this jutsu." said Kushina.

After seeing the children's down faces Minato decided to give them some relief "Don't worry! I'll teach you another clone jutsu. which required too much chakra but very little control." said Minato.

"What is this jutsu tou-san?" asked Mito and Menma.

"Well this jutsu is actually a kinjutsu developed by the second hokage. It allows one to create solid copies of them self. But I want you to be careful with this jutsu because when a person dispels his clone, He or she also get the clone's knowledge and experience of the clone's lifespan. Which means if you dispels too many clones at once, you will get a severe headache and it might also hurt your mind because of the information overload." said Minato.

Kushina caught up to what Minato was implying and decided to add her concern "Minato-kun do you think it's wise to teach them _that_ jutsu?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah! they will be fine. Don't worry." replied Minato.

"Ok what is this jutsu tou-san?" asked Mito and Menma in excitement about learning a cool ninjutsu.

"It's called..."

**FLASHBACK END**

**"Shadow clone jutsu"**

Instantly 20 clone formed around Naruto and all of them started jumping in joy.

"Yeah! I learned the shadow clone jutsu." all of them yelled in happiness. She only knew about this jutsu because it was created by second hokage and she has read about it in the Senju library.

"Ok all of you. Pick up a leaf and start the leaf balancing exercise but one of you dispel in every five minutes. This way we will be able to learn this exercise before dinner time." said the original.

All of the clones have picked up one leaf and stuck it to their forehead while original doing the same.

But she was soon dragged inside her mind by a certain fox.

**Inside the seal**

Naruto appeared inside her mind and looked around. She was doing the leaf balancing exercise and suddenly she found herself in a unknown place.

"Where am I? And what is this place?" asked Naruto.

**"Follow my voice." **said a deep voice with malice in it.

Now she usually doesn't get scared but something about the voice just scared her.

"W-who are you?" asked Naruto while trying to get her composer back.

Then the same deep voice echoed again **"Follow my voice."**

She followed the voice although reluctantly.

Soon she found herself inside some kind of chamber. In front of her was a massive gate with the kanji of seal on it. It looked like some kind of prison. She stopped good distance away from the gate as a precaution.

Suddenly two massive eyes opened inside the cage. They were blood red with black slit in place of the pupil.

"W-who are you?" said Naruto while trying to get her nerves under controls which were haywire right now.

**"Trying to hide your fear I see." **then Kyuubi blasted the wave his killing intent.

Naruto's legs started shaking but stood firm. She have faced the villagers out for her blood. She have even faced some shinobis who sometimes hurt her but their killing intent pale in comparison to this. She tried her hardest to keep her footing but it was getting harder and harder after each passing moment but she succeeded none the less.

**"At least you have managed to keep your footing. Your courage is commendable. I would have been disappointed if you have collapsed. As a reward I will answer your questions that you seems to have, but don't expect me to answer all of them."** said the Kyuubi.

"Who are you? And where am I?" asked Naruto after regaining her composer.

**"I am the Kyuubi and you are inside your mindscape." **replied the Kyuubi as he came to the view. He has orange fur, red eyes, bunny like ears, massive claws and nine waving tails.

"So you are the Kyuubi which attacked the village all those years ago. You could have said it sooner. You scared the hell out of me." said Naruto in relief and started to walk toward the cage but stopped just outside of it.

Now this caught the Kyuubi completely off guard. Out of all the reaction he has expected, He hasn't expected this response at all. He has expected her to shake in fear, blame her for all the pain she received from villagers, shout that how he should be locked forever among the other things but he hasn't expected the relief at all.

**"Ah! Shouldn't you be angry at me or at least scared from me?" **asked Kyuubi. The malice in his voice was long forgotten. It has been replace by the curiosity .

"Huh! Why should I?" asked Naruto in a confused voice.

Her response confused Kyuubi even further **"May be because of being a demon that attacked your village and made your life living hell because people of your village thought that you are me." **said Kyuubi

"How do you know about that?" asked Naruto.

**"Well I just got up from my slumber when you called your chakra and I took notice that I have all of my chakra which should have been sealed inside your siblings. So I decided to investigate and went through your memories." **replied the Kyuubi. Even he wasn't able to understand why the hell he, The Kyuubi, The strongest of all the bijju is answering this brat's questing. Perhaps it was curiosity. '**Yeah that must be the case' **thought Kyuubi.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Wait! you said that you were asleep for the whole time and just woke up when I accessed my chakra and you also have all of your chakra. Hmmm" Naruto has a look of concentration on her face. She has half crossed her arms and put her right hand under her chin.

"They used Eight trigram seal which also required the hosts chakra to sustain it. But since you didn't have any chakra and because of the seal functionality... I think you were using my chakra to replenish yours subconsciously. Usually this shouldn't be possible but since kaa-chan was your previous inchuuriki, our chakra was able to resonate with each other's chakra. That's why I was unable to use chakra because you were absorbing mine this whole time. That also means that it should have putted the pressure on my chakra coils with must have resulted in expanding my chakra coils. Hmm... that explains why I have so much chakra... and when I have attempted to use my chakra it also woke you up because you might have finished replenishing yours. That make sense I guess." Naruto concluded.

Kyuubi looked at her with wide eyes with his jaw literally hanging to the ground. He blinked and blinked again only to come out of his stupor state when Naruto called him.

"Hey Kyuubi are you alright. You kind of spaced out over there." said Naruto.

Kyuubi came back to his senses. He had enough and finally asked after losing his composer **"HOW THE HELL YOU CAME UP WITH SUCH A COMPLEX CONCLUSION?" **Kyuubi asked in disbelief. He was also trying to figure out the reason but couldn't think of any. And a ten year old brat outsmarted him, thousands of years old demon. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Keep you your voice down. Jeez! You are making me deaf. Beside I'm standing here right in front of you. You don't have to shout. As for the explanation, It was easy to figure it out once to put all the facts together." said Naruto.

Kyuubi at this point can only node but asked a question that was bothering him for a while.

**"Isn't it one more reason that you should hate me?" **asked Kyuubi.

"Well I know that you didn't attacked the village willingly and as for the chakra, you did it subconsciously. A for hating you because of how the villagers and my family treated me, If I did that then I'll be nothing but a hypocrite. They treated me like that because they thought I am you. They judged me for something that I am not and if I did the same thing then I'll be no better than the villagers." Naruto replied back.

**'This child...! Even after everything she went through, she retained her kind and caring personality. She didn't even blamed me or any other for her misery. Even after all that, I am not able to sense any shred of hatred from her. Just who is this child? Is she is the one that old man spoke about all those years ago? She do have the blue eyes...Hmm but it's too early to tell. I'll have to wait and see. Hmmm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you truly are an interesting one...' **Kyuubi thought.

"So you said that this is my mind. Then why is it looking like a sewer?" asked Naruto.

**"Well this represents how your life was until this point. I am sure you can figure out the rest." **said the Kyuubi.

"Since you said this is my mind then that means I can also change it. Right?" asked Naruto. The only response she got from the Kyuubi was a shrugged.

Naruto closed her eyes again and concentrated. Kyuubi also watched with interest.

After what felt like a eternity, Naruto opened her eyes again, the scenery has been changed completely.

Instead of a sewer, They were standing on a large grass field. They were surrounded with the snow covered mountains and the sun was going down behind the said mountains. There was also a large waterfall and a large lake. Different kind of animals were also running around. In short terms it was coming quite close to the paradise.

A wide eyed Kyuubi was observing the scene. For him, the beauty of this place was beyond words. The seal has been replaced by the collar around his neck. He was able to feel the fresh air, large grass under his claw, he was able to hear the voice of the different animals. Overall he was quite happy and looked towards Naruto.

Naruto was on his knees and panting heavily. "Man that took a lot out of me." said Naruto.

**"Kit, What did you do?" **asked Kyuubi.

"Well I didn't want you to spend your time inside a cage with watery floor like an animal who needed to be kept in leash. So I changed the scenery a bit. I also opened a channel so that you can see, hear, listen and sense outside world. I also opened a link so that we can communicate with each other telepathically and of course any of us can block the other one if needed. Sorry about the seal though. I wasn't able to think anything else."

Kyuubi stood speechless over there. In all these years none of the human treated him as such, not even her previous containers. To the humans, he was nothing but a tool to be used in a war, a being of mass destruction who needed to be imprisoned. None of them considered his feelings. Madara used him to fight his rival Hashirama Senju, Hashirama subdued him with his wood style jutsu, Mito locked him up inside herself and Kushina told him that how she will suppress him by love and he won't see the outside world ever again.

But here he was, looking at a ten year old child, who stood against all odds, treated him as any other normal being, even if he was the main reason for all of her troubles and mistreatment. Kyuubi couldn't help but feel some gratitude towards her container.

**"Thank you kit. In all these years none of the human treated me as such. As a thank you, I will assist you in your battles and lend you my chakra if you needed it." **said Kyuubi.

"Hmm... like partners?" asked Naruto hopefully.

**"Ah! yeah sure, like partners." **said Kyuubi.

"No... Let's be friends. You will be my first friend since Itachi-nii-san. So Kyuubi will you be my friend?" asked Naruto hopefully.

**"You want me to be your friend! Are you sure?" **asked Kyuubi.

"Yeah why not?" asked Naruto.

**'You amaze me again kit.'** thought Kyuubi and said **"Ok. if that's what you want."**

"Ok great. I finally got a friend. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, my family, my village and pulling pranks. I dislike when the villagers beat me up. My dream for the future is to earn the respect in my parents and villagers eyes." said Naruto.

Kyuubi stood there and waited. Then he realized that he needs to introduce himself.

**"Oh! My name is ... Kurama. My likes are... my father and siblings I guess. I HATE Madara and Hashirama and my previous containers. Dreams for the future... To see my father's wish become reality."** said Kyuubi.

"Ok then. I'll see you later. I need to go home and show my parents that I have finally unlocked my chakra. Talk you later Kurama." said Naruto as she vanished from her mindscape.

**'Hmm truly an instructing child.'** thought now newly identified Kurama as he went to explore the place.

**Outside the seal**

Naruto came back from her mindscape and noticed that her clones has completed the leaf exercise.

"Ok all of you dispel in the group of five in every two minutes." said Naruto to avoid the headache.

"Ok boss." clones said in unison and started dispelling themselfs.

After around 10 minutes she was able to process all the information and thought 'Hmm that wasn't too hard. I guess, I can increase the number of clones in the next training session. Now let's go back to home and break the news. I hope tou-san and kaa-chan will be happy.' thought Naruto. She was about to start her journey back home but a sudden voice of Kyuubi stopped her in her tracks.

**"Why do you even consider about them. They let the villagers beat you. They even neglected you. So why do you consider about them too much?"** asked Kyuubi who has just finished exploring the newly renovated mindscape.

"Because no matter what they did, they are still my parents." said Naruto as she started walking towards her home.

** 'Mianto and Kushina, You don't deserve her. Hell nobody in this village deserve her except a very few.' **thought Kyuubi as he went back to take a nap.

Naruto was walking towards hew home unaware that she was about to get the most shocking news of her life. A news that will change her life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry Guys it took me so much time to update this chapter but it was getting difficult to manage the office and story at the same time. Hopefully next chapter will be up by next weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking News

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 - <span>Shocking News

**Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto burst through the door of the Namikaze mansion and ran towards the kitchen.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san I hav..." She stopped in her tracks after seeing the other occupants of the room. Standing in the kitchen was Jiraiya and Tsunade who was arguing with Minato and Kushina on some topic. Menma and Mito was staring at their parents while sitting on their chairs. They stopped when they saw Naruto.

"JIRAIYA-OJI-SAN" Naruto shouted and ran towards Jiraiya and gave him a big hug.

Jiraiya returned the hug. "How is my favorite god daughter? Look at you, you have grown so much. I remember the last time when I have seen you. You were such a shrimp back then." said Jiraiya with a forced smile after releasing Naruto from the hug.

"I am fine and don't call me that. Anyway, when did you came back?" asked Naruto.

"Just couple of hours ago. So why are you so late and so dirty?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto was indeed dirty. She was wearing her orange baggy jumpsuit. It has many tears. Her hair was messy. She also has many scratch marks on her face and hands thanks to performing replacement jutsu incorrectly.

"I have been training on my own and lost the track of time. Sorry." replied Naruto.

"Really. So what did you learn?" asked Jiraiya.

"That's what I want to show to all of you." said Naruto and turned towards Minato and Kushina. "Kaa-chan, Tou-san you will not believe what happened. You see after I left the school early I went to..." said naruto but stopped after noticing the solemn look on Minato and Kushina's faces. Then she noticed the sad look on Tunade and Jiraiya's faces as well as shocked look on her siblings faces.

"What happened? Why are you looking like that?" she asked.

"Naruto, we need to talk. You see, something big happened during the meeting in the land of iron and its related to you." said Minato.

**FLASHBACK (Land of Iron)**

They were all present around the round table inside a room.

Apart from Minato and A, Fourth Raikage, Daimyo of land of fire and land of lightning were also present. Mifune, the leader of samurai and land of iron was acting as a intermediate person between the two said parties.

Minato was accompanied by Kakashi Hatake and Shikaku Nara and A was accompanied by Darui and C.

"Please place your hats on the table." Said Mifune.

Minato and A put their hats in front of them.

"You are here because of the hokage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune and I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin. Hokage-dono, since you are the one who has called this meeting, I request you to please proceed." said Mifune.

"I have called this meeting to end the dispute between leaf and cloud. If these disputes continued then there is no avoiding to the fourth great shinobi world war which will result in countless deaths and bloodshed which I am sure even you don't want raikage-dono." said Minato.

"Hmm. Even I don't want a war hokage-dono. We all have lost many shinobis during the last war. To avoid those casualties only we have signed the peace treaty with leaf village seven years ago but even after that, these disputes continued." said A calmly.**(A/N: No Hyuga incident)**

"So why you have started these disputes raikage-dono?" asked Minato.

'Oh boy! here we go' thought Darui and C after seeing the outrage look on raikage's face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? IT WAS YOUR SHINOBIS WHO HAS STARTED IT. THEY CROSSED OUR BORDERS AND INFILTRATED OUR COUNTRY AND YOU ARE ACCUSING US." shouted A.

'Oh man! so much for negotiations.' thought Kakashi after seeing the A's outburst.

'This is so troublesome. Minato why you have to accuse the Raikage without any solid evidence.' thought Shikaku

"MY SHINOBIS DIDN'T DO SUCH THINGS. I have given them the specific instructions to not to cross the borders as per our peace treaty." said Minato.

"OH YEAH THEN WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THIS" said A as he pulled out a sealing scroll from inside his robes and passed it to Mifune to examine it.

Mifune unsealed the scroll and some masks came out from the scroll.

"As you can see Mifune-dono. These masks have leaf insignia carved into it. We have killed these shinobis when they were crossing the Fire and Lightning border. When we killed them their body burst into flames. So we captured the few of them to take the evidence before killing them. But I don't know why that kanji of Root is engraved into it." said A.

"These seems to be genuine evidence hokage-gono. What do you have to say about this?" asked Mifune.

'Danzo' thought Minato, Kakashi and Shikaku with clenched teeth. As much as Minato wants to kill Danzo, he knew that he has too much political power to simply execute him without any proper evidence and the bastard always cover his tracks perfectly.

Minato knew that he cannot say anything about Danzo or root. If he did then there was no chance of peace treaty and war will be imminent. He also knew that he can't take the blame also because in that case the result will be the same. So he took his chance.

"These are indeed the masks of the shinobi of the former root division of the leaf village but the said organization has been disbanded years ago." said Minato.

"But even then it was your or your predecessor responsibility to take care of these shinobis before disbanding this root division." said Mifune.

"Yes it was. But we thought that after disbanding the root division, all of its shinobis were scattered but it seems like that was not the case. We didn't know about them before today. But you don't have to worry about that. I will deploy my ANBU to look out for them and issue the kill on sight order after spotting any of the shinobi of this division." said Minato.

'Good save' thought Kakashi and Shikaku.

"They have managed to evade your shinobi and sensors for this long. You didn't even know about them until I have shown you the evidence. How can I be assure of what you are saying is indeed true and this is not some kind of ploy to lay down our guard so that you can strike us later easily." said A.

"You have to trust me on this raikage-dono." said Minato.

"Huff! There is no trust in the shinobi world hokage-dono and you know it." said A.

Minato was about to say something but Mifune interrupted him "I think that you should at least give one chance to hokage-dono, raikage-dono. Otherwise this whole point of meeting will be nothing." said Mifune.

"Fine. I will give you one chance to prove yourself hokage-dono but don't think for a second that we will lay down our guard. Also make sure that none of your shinobi's crosses our border without the exclusive permission." said A.

"Of course Raikage-dono. If you want we can sign the peace treaty right now." said Minato.

"Treaty is nothing but a piece of paper. We signed one seven years ago but even then we are sitting here in a meeting so that we can avoid a possible war. Any treaty will not work until you kill all those root shinobis." said A.

"But it may take years to locate and kill all the root shinobis and if we don't sign the treaty now then these disputes will continue and the whole point of this meeting will be nothing." said Minato.

"I KNOW THAT. But I can't take a risk of my shinobis life's. As I said earlier this can be your ploy to lay down our guard. I may have respect for you as my rival in speed but I don't trust you enough to send my shinobis in to a death trap." said A.

Silence filled the room all were thinking of a solution of this problem. Both parties were right. Until Minato kills all those root shinobis, the idea of peace treaty is farfetched and if they don't sign the peace treaty then the war is imminent. On the other hand the raikage also has a point. This can also be a ploy. After some thinking Mifune suggested one idea.

"Well since both of you don't want a war and without the peace treaty a war will most likely break out. I have one solution that will solidify the alliance." said Mifune.

"What is it?" asked the both daimyos and kages.

"How about the marriage alliance, like how village hidden in the leaf has with village hidden by whirling tides after first hokage Hashirma Senju married to the daughter of the ruling uzukage of that time, Mito Uzumaki." said Mifune.

"That's not a bad idea Mifune-dono." said the fire daimyo.

"Indeed. It will release the tension between the two countries. What do you say raikage-dono, hokage-dono?" said the lightning daimyo.

After some thinking both the kages agreed to the idea and decided to form the alliance by the political marriage.

"Ok but who will be the bride and groom." asked raikage.

"For this treaty to work under current circumstances, bride and groom has to be a kage or directly related to the current ruling kage. So raikage-dono, who else do you have in your family and who is also blood related to you?" asked Mifune.

A frowned but explained none the less. "Well apart from me, I also have an adopted brother." said A.

"Well that means you will have to be the groom." said Mifune.

"What? Can't my brother be the groom instead of me?" asked raikage. He could swear that he heard some snickering coming from his two body guards.

"No it has to be you." said Mifune in a firm voice.

"Fine" said A in a frustrated voice.

'Looks like boss is finally getting married.' thought Darui and C.

"Ok then its decided that raikage-dono will be the groom. Now we have to decide the bride. So hokage-dono, what about you?" asked Mifune.

"Well apart from me and my wife, we have one son and two daughters." said Minato.

Silence filled the room once again. Even Mifune was thinking about what to do in this situation but suddenly fire daimyo spoke up "I don't see the problem in that. One of the hokage-dono's daughter can marry to the raikage-dono."

"WHAT" said Minato and A simultaneously.

"My daughters are only ten years old and raikage-dono is even older than me." said Minato perplexedly.

"Well among us daimyo's family, we do sometimes get married to a person much younger than the other." said the fire daimyo.

"That might be the case but they are only ten years old daimyo-sama." said Minato.

"Agreed. Even I don't want my people to call me a pedophile." said A.

"Even I think that we should reconsider it." said the lightning daimyo.

"Then tell me do you have any other solution." said fire daimyo.

They don't have the answer to this question but even then Minato voiced his thoughts.

"I won't marry off any of my daughter to someone who is even older than me." said Minato.

"Think about it Minato. If you didn't do this then a war will most likely break out and if that happened then countless life's will be lost and economy will also decline and don't forget about rock village. They are also looking for one opportunity to get back on us because of the last war and leaf village is still recovering from the Kyuubi's attack and Uchiha massacre. Even if we somehow able to win the war, our strength will be diminished even further and other minor villages will attack us to replace us as one of the great five ninja villages." said the fire daimyo in a serious tone if the lack of honorifics were anything to go by.

"Wait a second. Even if he somehow agreed to this, I won't agree. Because if I have heard correctly then all of his children are the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and no kage in a right mind will hand over his village jinchuuriki to any other village." said A.

"That might me the case but from what I heard, hokage-dono's eldest child has only Kyuubi's body and soul sealed in her and she is also unable to use chakra. I think that she will be the best candidate for the bride and you also won't have to worry about any kind of ploy because of her condition." said the fire daimyo.

"Hmm I heard the same thing but I also heard that she is attending the ninja academy. How come she is attending the academy if she not even able to utilize the chakra?" asked A.

"Yes, you are correct raikage-dono. She tried a lot but even then she was unable to unlock her chakra. We didn't find anything medically wrong with her. She is still thinking that she will be able to unlock her chakra. As for the academy, Well she wants to be a ninja. It's her dream. She said that she will become a splendid ninja even if she is unable to use chakra just like Maito Gai, The green beast of the leaf village." said Minato.

"See. So I think that all of us has agreed to this marriage." said the fire daimyo.

After some pondering both Minato and A agreed although reluctantly.

'I'm sorry Naruto-chan' thought Minato sadly as some tears almost slipped from his eyes but he was able to hold them back.

"But what about her? Will she agree?" asked the lightning daimyo.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure that hokage-dono can convince her." said the fire daimyo.

"And what about her dream? Her ninja career? We are already asking too much from her. We can at least allow her to achieve her dream. It is the least we can do for her." asked the lightning daimyo.

"I think we can leave that decision to raikage-dono." said the fire daimyo.

"I don't have any problem with that. I will give her the fair chance to prove herself but I do hope that my village won't be held responsible if something happened to her when she is on a mission." said A.

"That's fine." said the fire daimyo.

"Ok then its decided. Marriage will be held in one month time and as a natural party, we will be honored to host it here in the land of iron." said Mifune.

"But I have a quite tight schedule for upcoming months. I don't think that I will be able to attend the marriage." said the fire daimyo.

"Same here." said the lightning daimyo.

"Then you can schedule another meeting in cloud village after six months or something. That way you will also be able to check on the bride." said Mifune.

They agreed and went to their separate paths.

Kakashi and Shikaku placed a hand on Minato's shoulder, who was trying to hold back his tears.

"Let's go sensei." said Kakashi in a low voice. Minato nodded and left the chambers.

"Congratulations boss. You are finally getting married." said C in a amused tone.

"Shut up C." said A in a frustrated tone and thought 'I am getting married to a ten year old brat. Fuck my luck'.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own father has sold her out to a different village just to save those villagers, who have tortured her on daily basis. Whatever respect she has for her father has been shattered. She has never cried when those villagers beat the shit out of her but at this moment she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Why me? Why it always have to be me? Haven't villagers tortured me enough? Haven't I suffered enough?" shouted Naruto. She couldn't help herself to voice her thoughts.

Everyone looked at her in shock. In all these years she never said anything like that. In fact this was the first time they have seen her yelling back at her parents.

"I am sorry Naruto-chan. I really am. But I couldn't do anything. You were the best possible choice." said Minato in a soft voice.

Kushina tried to say something but a firm gaze from Minato stopped her.

"I am being used as a sacrificial limb only because I am unable to unlock my chakra and I don't have any of the Kyuubi's chakra sealed inside me. Is that it?" asked Naruto.

"It is not like that. We are not using you as a sacrifici..." said Minato but Naruto cut him off.

"YES YOU ARE. First let me tell you something and after that you will definitely drop this idea." said Naruto. She was about to continue but Minato beat her to it.

"Naruto, no matter what you say, This decision is final. You are getting married to the raikage after one month." said Minato firmly.

"But he is even older than you. At least hear me out please." said Naruto in a pleading voice. She was hoping that they will drop this idea if she explained that she has finally unlocked her chakra but they were not even giving her a chance to explain herself.

"That's enough Naruto. You have to accept this decision no matter what. Now take this file. It has the copy of all the terms and conditions of the marriage and as well as raikage's profile. You can read it later." said Minato as he handed over one file to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the file in her hands. "Why me?" said Naruto in a voice just barely above the whisper but the room occupants heard her.

Then she looked up in Minato eyes. At this point tears were streaming down to her cheeks.

"Why It has to be me. I don't want to get married. Why don't you marry Mito to the raikage, instead of me." Naruto almost shouted as she lost all her rational thinking.

Mito, who was listening to all the conversation silently became shocked after hearing this but didn't said anything.

Minato lost his cool at this point and said something without thinking properly "Because you are useless unlike them. Now go to your room immediately."

"Useless." Naruto repeated those words. Shock was clearly written on her face. Only one thought was running inside her mind 'Is this is what they think of me. A useless toll to be discarded after it fulfilled its usefulness'. She ran towards her room while crying. If she has stood there for few more seconds then everybody would have witnessed the change in her eyes. Her once ocean blue eyes has been replaced with red with single tomoe in each eyes.

"Naruto" said Tsunade and Jiraiya as they tried to pursue her but Minato stopped them.

"Leave her alone. She has to come to this term on her own." said Minato.

"You have crossed the line this time Minato." growled Tsunade.

"Minato, I will not allow my daughter to be married to the raikage. Isn't she suffered enough. I agreed to everything that you said but not this time." said a tear eyed Kushina.

"There is no other way Kushina-chan. Fire daimyo has practically ordered me to do this. There is nothing we can do now." said Minato.

"But do you really have to be so harsh with her. You should have at least tried to convince her." said Jiraiya.

"She is a ignorant child sensei. She wouldn't have understood it otherwise." said Minato.

Tsunade scoffed and said "The only one who is the ignorant one here is you, not her. But don't worry she will agree to this marriage."

"What do you mean?" asked Minato.

"It is as I said. Do you really think that she don't know about that it is you, who is allowing the villagers to beat her. She knew everything from the start. She is much stronger than you gave her the credit for. She could have easily escaped or fought back those mobs but she allowed the villagers to catch her and beat her." said Tsunade.

"WHAT?" said Mianto and Kushina.

Jiraiya was shocked to hear this. Did Minato and Kushina really allowed the villagers to beat their daughter?

Menma and Mito were also shocked that their parents allowed such things.

"Tsunade are you sure about this?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes Jiraiya. She overheard them when they were talking about it." said Tsunade.

"Then why didn't you informed them or did something about it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because she took promise from me. She asked me to not to tell them anything." said Tsunade.

"But why?" asked the other adult occupants of the room.

"To save her brother and sister from all the hate and pain, and not to drown her parents in guilt more than they already had." said Tsunade.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan is it true? Did you really allowed the villagers to beat nee-chan?" asked Mito and Menma.

Minato and Kushina bowed their heads in shame and regret. If they have raised their faces then they could have seen the horror stricken faces of their children and Jiraiya.

"But why?" asked Menma.

"After Kyuubi's attack, Villagers needed a anger outlet and Naruto was the perfect person in their eyes. First we have tried to stop them but then they turned their hate towards you two. They tried to kill you many times. Our forces were already stretched thin at that moment. I couldn't assign a whole squad of ANBU for each of your protection. But we somehow managed it. But then the things starting to turn worse. The villagers started to create a scene to distract the ANBU so that they can _finish the job _as they like to call it. After that I had no choice but to use Naruto as a scapegoat because most of the villagers hated her more than you two." replied Minato.

Mito and Menma openly cried.

"I am disappointed in you Minato. I think, I have taught you better than that." said Jiraiya as Minto bowed his head in shame, unable to meet his teacher's gaze.

"Kushina, earlier this week you told me that you want to make it up to her. right?" asked Tsunade.

After seeing the Kushina's nod she continued "I think you just lost the last chance of that if her outburst was anything to go by. Your last comments have broken the camel's back. Come on Jiraiya let's go. I need a drink." said Tsunade as Jiraiya and Tsunade left the Namikaze mansion.

Mito and Menma also left for their rooms and cried themselves to sleep.

"Minato what should we do?" asked a sobbing Kushina.

"I don't know Kushina, I really don't know." said Minato.

Kushina rose up from her seat and started walking towards Naruto's room.

"Where are you going?" asked Minato.

"I am going to check on Naruto-chan." replied Kushina.

"Wait, Let me come with you." said Minato.

When they reached Naruto's room, both of them froze. They looked at each other and understood what the other was thinking. They have never stepped inside Naruto's room in many years. They both nodded towards each other and mustered the courage and stepped inside her room.

Her room was plane white. It has one bed, book shelf, a study table, a cupboard but nothing else. In short it is nothing like how a usually ten years old girl's room look alike. Minato and Kushina couldn't help but to drown themselves in the guilt even further. The level of their neglect finally drowned to them. They couldn't remember buying her a single dress or helping her to decorate her room, her hobbies, her likes, disliked, dream for the future... nothing.

Then they have seen Naruto, lying face first on the bed. They walked towards her and tried calling her but she didn't replied. They thought that she cried herself to sleep and walked out of her room. Unaware that at this moment Naruto was having a interesting discussion with a certain fox. **(A/N: Will be explained later)**

"What are we going to do now Minato-kun?" asked Kushina.

"We will try to make it up to her. I hope that she will forgive us. We will try to give her the best time for the remaining period she has left inside this village. It is the least we could do." said Minato as they went towards their room unaware that they will never get that chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys this chapter got delayed. I was busy and I'm going out of time for a week. So I have written this chapter in hurry. So I'm asking your forgiveness in advance if the English is too bad in this chapter. Other things will be explained in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Days in the Leaf

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Guys, It's time for me to clarify the ages of the different characters. I want to tell you this in the previous chapter but couldn't because of the rush.**

**Naruto and rookies: 10**

**Minato/ Kushina: 34**

**A: 38**

**B: 28**

**Darui/ C: 19**

**Mabui: 20**

**Samui/ Omoi/ Karui: 12**

**Other's age are the same as the cannon.**

**adamekevin23: As I have said earlier I have no plans on abandoning this story. So don't worry.**

**CMVreud /** **idea getthe: Sorry but Danzo is really good in covering his tracks. Don't worry I have plans for him. He won't know what hit him.**

**Cool: That's one of the major point in my story. When Naruto will show everyone in the leaf village what they have thrown out and what Kumo has gained in front of everyone. Take a guess when She will show them.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Well it takes time to write and my job is also not helping me either. I have started working on this chapter 2 days after coming back. I am sorry for the delay but I am trying my best to release a new chapter in every two weeks at max.**

**roboguy45: I hope you will like this chapter. They have suffered because of how Naruto treated them.**

**chibi monsta: Oh don't worry. It will be lot better than Leaf village.**

**douglas bailey 7946: English is not my native language and I was never good in that. I am trying my best to make less and less mistakes. Thank you for your patience.**

**TamashinoSuzume: It warms my heart when you put it like that. And that cry comment, it makes me feel that you are really trying to connect to this story. Thanks a lot for your support.**

**Draph91: I can't do that buddy. That is really opposite to Naruto's actual golden heart and forgiving character.**

**Some of you asked me to move Naruto to kumo immediately. Sorry but it will happen after couple of chapters. I can't break the flow of the story. I have some plans for the wedding. SO please wait for it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - Last Days in the Leaf<span>

**Next Day - Early Morning - Namikaze Mansion (Naruto's Room)**

Naruto was laying in her bed, she has just finished reading the file that her father has given her last night. After coming back to her room last night, she went inside her mindscape because she heard her father telling Jiraiya and Tsunade to not to follow her. So she went inside her mindscape to cry her heart out and get the comfort from the last possible person anybody would have thought, The Kyuubi.

At first she thought about running away from the leaf village but came to the realization that even if she somehow managed to ditch her ANBU guards like previous day before going inside the forest of death, they will catch her within a day. She also thought about using Kurama's chakra but she knew if that happen then her father most likely will intervene and then only God knows what will happen to her afterwards.

She also thought about asking Jiraiya and Tsunade for help but dropped this idea because she didn't want them to get into trouble because of her. She even thought about telling her parents everything about her chakra, Kurama and her sharingan, which Kurama has told her about, but dropped this idea because her father's last words were still ringing inside her ears. Useless, that's what they called her.

**(A/N: The conversation between Naruto and Kurama will be explained later on.)**

All she wanted was to become a kunoichi and earn her parents and village's respect but after the yesterday's revelation, she didn't want to do anything with them and that's why she decided that she will not tell them anything.

After her discussion with Kurma, she has already made up her mind to go through with the whole marriage thing. She knew that she will have to tell raikage everything as soon as possible and that's why she was cursing her luck right now.

'Damn these rules and regulations. Why am I not even allowed to send any kind of message to raikage-sama furthermore why they have to forbid us to even talk before our marriage.' thought Naruto. She has decided that she will tell raikage everything at the first chance she got. She didn't knew how raikage will react after the revelation she just hoped that he will consider her situation and forgive her but if he felt deceived then she will take his punishment whole heartily, no matter what it will be.

'From what I am able to understand from the raikage's file is that after reading the file that has been sent to him about me, he must be cursing his luck. Almost everything that has been written in my file is almost wrong. At the time like this I am cursing that mask that I wore to fool everyone. I don't think that the way I am now, the real me, even that won't be enough to earn his respect. Sorry Itachi-nii, it seems that the child Naruto has to die in order for a mature Naruto to take her place. She is the only one who has the chance to earn the Coud village's and raikage's respect.' thought Naruto.

She has already decided that until she has left the leaf village, she won't show her true self to anyone. With that thought she got up from the bed and went inside the bathroom.

**Namikaze Mansion (half an hour later)**

Minato, Kushina, Menma and Mito were sitting inside the kitchen, waiting for Naruto. Naruto strolled down from the stairs. She was wearing her usual orange jumpsuit but there was no expression on her face. She started walking towards the exit. When they seen her walking outside, Kushina called her.

"Naruto-chan come here. I have prepared your favorite ramen for the breakfast." said Kushina smiling slightly.

"I don't want to bother you Kushina-sama. I will eat something outside." replied Naruto in a emotionless voice.

Everybody have the shocked expression. Never have Naruto called Kushina anything except kaa-chan. So it was natural that everybody cringed after hearing how Naruto has addressed Kushina.

Before Naruto could start walking towards the exit again, Minato rose up from his seat and walked towards her and crouched down to her eye level and put his hands on her shoulders but Naruto gave no visual reaction to it.

"Naruto-chan you are no bother to us. I am sorry about what I said to you last night. I lost my cool back then. I am also sorry that you have to marry to the Raikage. I understand that you are angry but you have to understand that I had no choice but to accept." said Minato.

"There is nothing to apologies for hokage-sama. You are looking after your people that you are sworn to protect. I have already accepted this marriage so you don't have to worry about that. Now if you excuse me, I need to leave." said Naruto in a same emotionless voice.

Minato don't know that whether he should be happy that her daughter has accepted the marriage or upset that it had cost him the relationship between his daughter and his family. All he wanted right now to make up to her but it seems like she didn't want to have anything with them.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" asked Minato

"I am going to the Senju compound." replied Naruto.

"But why?" asked Minato.

"It never bothered any of you that where I was going earlier so why does it matter now. But if you are curious then I am going there to find out more about the political marriage and its customs." said Naruto.

They cringed when Naruto pointed out their faults. They couldn't help but feel downcast at the obvious neglect that they have shown towards their eldest daughter/sister.

Mito and Menma wanted to apologies to Naruto about how they treated her but feeling too guilty to even look up in her eyes. Tsunade's words from last night still ringing in their ears. She has looked out for them even when they were mean towards her.

Minato and Kushina wanted to spend time with her and make it up to her before she has to leave for Iron country for the marriage. So they tried to stop her.

"Don't worry about that I will teach you the customs. You don't have to go to Senju compound for that." said Kushina.

"Yeah I have to go to the council meeting right now but I will also help you out after that." added Minato hoping that it will stop her but Naruto had other plans.

"As I said that I don't want to bother you anymore than I have to and you also have the other responsibilities hokage-sama. Beside there was only one political marriage that happened before this and that was between Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Seju. The best place to find out about the political marriage is the Senju compound because all the records that Uzumaki clan had, was destroyed with the destruction of the whirlpool village. Now by your leave." said Naruto.

Minato and Kushina couldn't argue with that. They know that whatever Naruto have said was true. They couldn't help but stare at her as she walked out from the main gate of the Namikaze mansion.

Tears slipped out from their eyes as they stood there hoping that Naruto will come back and tell them that she forgave them but alas she never returned.

"She will never forgive us Minato-kun. We have destroyed whatever relationship we had with her. We will never be able to make it up to her." said Kushina while crying openly.

"I don't know what to do anymore Kushina-chan. At this moment I am hoping that I was never groomed as a fourth hokage. Being hokage was my dream but I had never imagined that it will cost me and my family and specially my daughter this much." said Minato.

Mito and Menma rose up from their seats and ran up to their parents and hugged them tightly. Minato and Kushina returned the hug as the whole Namikaze family cried in each other arms.

**Few Minutes later (Senju Compound)**

Tsunade and Jiraiya was having tea. Shizune has went to the hospital for her shift. Tsunade has told him everything about Naruto's treatment last night.

"I still can't believe how much Minato has fucked up. But what I am unable to understand is why you and sensei never did anything about it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Believe me I have tried everything I can and sensei, he don't even know anything about it." said Tsunade.

"Then why didn't you informed him about Naruto's treatment." said Jiraiya.

"You have seen sensei. He was nothing but the shell of his former self after Biwako-sama died but the death of his eldest son has hit him harder than we have imagined and his relationship with Asuma didn't help either. He rarely comes out of the sarutobi compound. He is not even coming out for most of the council meetings. Only times he is coming out of the compound is if anything major happened. He usually spend his time with his grandson Konohamaru. Naruto also met him few times and seen his suffering. She didn't want to disturb him anymore so she didn't told him anything and asked me to do the same." replied Tsunade.

"What do we do now Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know Jiraiya, I really don't. The max we can do is to be there for Naruto as much as we can. Do you think that you will be able to take a break from your responsibilities for a month." asked Tsunade.

"Sure, Even I want to spend as much time as I can with my Naruto-chan. It is the least I can do for her." replied Jiraiya.

They both stopped their conversation when the doorbell rang.

"It must be Naruto-chan. Are you coming pervert?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure." replied Jiraiya and they both went to greet Naruto.

Tsunade opened the door and true to her instinct it was Naruto. She immediately embraced her in a strong hug.

"Ba..Baa-chan, c..can't breathe." said Naruto.

Tsunade released her and apologized. "Are you okay Naruto-chan?" asked a concerned Tsunade.

"Yes I am fine." replied Naruto as she gave a hug to Jiraiya and they all went inside.

"How are you feeling Naruto-chan?" asked Tsunade.

"Betrayed but I have already came to term with the whole marriage and all, if that's what you were asking." replied Naruto.

"If there is anything we can do for you then don't hesitate to ask. ok?" said Jiraiya.

"Well can you teach me everything about law, customs and everything related to political marriage baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Ok Naruto-chan but it will take some time. Is there anything else?" asked Tsunade as she gave a smile to Naruto.

"W..Well can you also teach me about being a wife?" asked a embarrassed Naruto while pocking both of her index fingers in Hinata like manner.

"Ha ha ha ha You are asking about being a wife to Tsunade of all people." said Jiraiya while rolling to ground while clutching his sides.

"What was that you pervert?" asked Tsunade as a vein popped on her temple.

"N..nothing" replied a cowering Jiraiya.

Tsunade started rolling her sleeves as Jiraiya started backing up in fear. But they both stopped when they heard a soft giggling voice. They both turned towards the voice and found that it was Naruto. They both stood there with wide eyes because both of them have never heard her giggling in a long while. Her giggle was quite sweet and like the music to their ears.

"You both are funny when you are together." Naruto said in a soft voice.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were more shocked then before they have noticed the change in her voice. Instead of her usual loud and rough voice, It was sweet and melodic voice.

"N..Naruto-chan what happened to your voice?" asked a wide eyed Tsunade.

"Well, I used to mask my voice. Some years ago one drucken villagers said that a demon like me shouldn't have a angel like voice and tried to pour some kind of liquid inside my mouth but my ANBU guards stopped him but even then some of the liquid has dropped inside my mouth. My throat was hurt and it made my voice rough for some time. It was quite painful and I was a coughing fit for couple of weeks and had to avoid the solid food. The damage to my throat healed overtime but after that incident I have started to mask my voice to avoid such kind of incident. Everybody believed that my voice has changed because of the said incident and at least stopped trying to hurt me like that." replied Naruto.

"But why did you hid it from me?" asked Tsunade. She knew about that incident but wasn't able to treat her because she was outside of the town at that time.

"It has became a instinct baa-chan. I am sorry if I have hurt you." replied Naruto.

"There is no need to apologies Naruto-chan. But can you tell me why now of all the time you decided to use your original voice." asked Tsunade.

"Because I am dropping that mask baa-chan. I don't want to make raikage feel deceived if he found out about that later on. I will keep this mask in public until the time for me to leave has finally arrived. I trust both of you to not to tell anyone about it. Can you promise me?" replied Naruto.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both nodded in understanding and promised her to not to tell anything to anyone.

"You haven't answered my last question yet baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Sure I don't see any problem in that. I think it's time for you to learn about birds and bees. And no Jiraiya no you are not going to teach her anything about that." said Tsunade after noticing the perverted expression on Jiraiya's face.

"Oh come on hime. She need to learn how to pleasure a man to be a good wife. At least let her read my novels. It will give her some insight." said Jiraiya. He was hoping that at least one of her godchild will see the way of a pervert and this was a perfect excuse for him to make her read his novels.

Tsunade was about to retort but Naruto cut her off.

"Really Jiraiya-oji-san?" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto-chan you don't need those trash." said Tsunade.

Naruto turned towards Tsunade and used her puppy eyes. Tsunade tried to resist but soon crumbled away. No matter how many times she has seen it, she was never able to say no to those eyes.

"FINE... but one and only one time got that." said Tsunade. Her voice clearly left no room for the argument and the aura that surrounded her didn't help it either.

Both of them nodded in fear but inside Jiraiya was dancing. He handed all of the icha icha novels to Naruto.

"First let me teach you then you can read those trash." said Tsunade with irritation in her voice.

"Anything else brat?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah when I was in a hospital onetime, I heard some anti pregnancy something. Can you tell me what was that. I heard that it was to stop pregnancy. Can you teach me that also?" asked Naruto.

"It is anti pregnancy jutsu. In simple words this jutsu will prevent a girl or woman from being pregnant until they think that it is right time for them to become a mother and sorry you won't be able to learn this jutsu because it requires chakra." said Tsunade in a solemn voice since she didn't know that Naruto can use chakra now.

"But I can use chakra now baa-chan. See" said Naruto as she made a ram seal and summoned her chakra. Soon she was enveloped in a blue aura.

Jiraiya and Tunade both stood there shocked but their shock soon turned into joy as they hugged Naruto.

"Congratulations Naruto-chan. When it happened and why didn't you told anybody?" asked Jiraiya.

"I unlocked it yesterday when I was training in the woods and that is what want I want to tell all of you before that whole marriage thing has been dropped on me. They didn't even gave me a chance to explain myself and told me to go inside my room." said Naruto.

"Let's go inform everyone. I am sure that everyone will be happy for you. They might even drop this marriage idea after that." said Tsunade.

"No baa-chan. We are not going to tell anyone. They said it themselves that nothing will change their decision and besides raikage already knew that there is a chance that I will be able to unlock my chakra. So I ask you to tell a soul." asked Naruto.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded and asked what else she can do. She explained that how she was able to learn replacement and transformation jutsu and how she has to learn shadow clone jutsu instead of normal clone jutsu. She also told them that she was also able to master leaf balancing exercise. She left the part of meeting with kurama and the sharingan purposely.

"No way. You were able to learn all that in a single day." asked both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Yeah" replied Naruto happily.

"We are so happy for you." said Jiraiya and Tsunade simultaneously.

"So brat as promised, here is the toad contract. You can sign it." said Jiraiya as he bring out the toad summoning contract.

"Wait let me bring the slug summoning contract as well." said Tsunade.

On Namikaze siblings ninth birthday, Mito and Menma signed the toad contract after Minato has requested Jiraiya. Jiraiya has allowed it and sent a letter addressed to Naruto. In that letter he has said that he will let her sign the contract once she has unlocked her chakra.

Naruto looked down and said "I don't think that I will be able to sign the toad or slug summoning contract." said Naruto.

"Why?" asked both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Toad and slugs has aligned themselves to the leaf village and since I will become a citizen of cloud village and land of lightning after my marriage, I can't sign any of the contract who has aligned themselves to the leaf vlllage." said Naruto.

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded in understanding. They forgot about that completely.

"Hey but you can teach me everything else." said Naruto while trying to cheer up their mood.

"You won't be able to learn everything in such a short time Naruto-chan. But don't worry we will give you the scrolls so that you can learn it later." said Tsunade.

"I am not allowed to bring any of the jutsu scroll or any clan scroll as per the treaty signed between the two village." Naruto said.

"WHAT? Are you sure about that Naruto-chan?" asked Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Yes. I've finished reading the terms and conditions this morning. This was one of the clause written in that." said Naruto.

"This is not fair. Isn't it enough that you have to marry the raikage. Now they are making sure that you won't be able to learn anything from us." said Tsunade as Jiraiya stood there trying to figure out a solution.

"I may not be able to bring the jutsu scroll but that doesn't mean that I can't remember it and learn it later on." said Naruto with mischievous eyes.

"But how are you going to learn everything in so little time. There are so many things. It's just impossible to even read it let alone remember it." said Jiraiya.

"It hurts that you are asking such kind of questions to one of the most creative mind of the leaf village. I haven't earned the title of prankster queen of hell for nothing oji-san." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya clearly not understanding what she was up to.

"Tell me, what are the advantages of shadow clone jutsu?" asked a smirking Naruto.

They thought for a moment then realization hit them. They stood there wide eyed. Soon they started to laugh together.

"Truly the most trickster mind of the village." said Tsunade between the laughs.

Naruto made the hand sign and summoned two hundred clones and sent them towards the library. She has summoned the clones with instruction to use the sharingan to memorize everything. She was clearly intended to use the sharing photographic memory advantage to its fullest.

Meanwhile Jiraiya has putted up a barrier around the Senju compound so that nobody will be able to see, hear or sense anything. They went to the backyard for training. The backyard was quite large. It has some trees, a small pond and some training dummies. Naruto then summoned another two hundred clones to train with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"How can you summon so many clones Naruto-chan. They are more than what Mito and Menma can summon." asked Tsunade.

"From what I was able to deduce is that my chakra capacity is larger than Mito or Menma and my chakra is also denser than theirs." replied Naruto.

"But why?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders and said " May be because of the same reason that I was unable to use chakra for this long.". Naruto was feeling a bit guilty inside that she has to hide the complete truth from them but at least she was not lying to them. After all the reason for her denser chakra and chakra capacity is the same as why she was unable to use her chakra earlier.

They nodded in understanding. It seems there is nothing usual when it comes to Naruto.

"Ok let's get started." said Tsunade.

**Few Minutes Later (Council Chambers)**

Minato has summoned the clan heads, elders and civilian council for the council meeting. He told them that it's regarding the new treaty they have signed with the cloud village and land of lightning. Minato even asked the third hokage to be present for this council meeting.

"What happened hokage-sama. Are you alright. You seems to be disturbed at the moment. We can postponed the meeting if you are not feeling well." asked a ever stoic Hiashi Hyuga.

"No its alright. I am fine." replied Minato but his face shows otherwise. He was clearly looking disturbed and uneasy like somebody has just robbed him from his greatest treasure which was somewhat true.

Hiashi nodded but Shikaku gave Minato a look of understanding. Shikaku hasn't said anything to anyone because Minato asked him not to. He wants to inform the council on his own.

"So what happened in the summit hokage-sama?" asked Shibi Aburame.

Minato took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them about the meeting. At the end everybody was silent. They now understood why he was looking so disturbed.

Hiruzen Sarutobi understood his situation better anyone else. He knew that sometimes a kage has to sacrifice his greatest treasure to save his village and even this was too much to ask a kage but he knew he couldn't do anything in this situation. On the other hand he was angry at Danzo for causing so much trouble. He knew that Danzo never disbanded the root but there was no proof.

"Danzo care to tell us why you have continued the root even after you were ordered to disbanded it?" said Minato with anger filled voice and everybody can understand, why he was so angry.

"I have disbanded it as soon as I got the order." said Danzo in a natural voice.

"Then what you have to say about this incident since it is clear that it was root shinobi who has caused us so much trouble with the cloud village." asked Minato.

"I don't know what happen to the root shinobi after I have disbanded the organization. I thought that they have simply spread around the land of fire and leaf village. I don't know what happened to them afterwards." replied Danzo.

Minato gritted his teeth. He knew that he was lying but there was no proof against Danzo and he simply couldn't execute him on suspicion alone.

"Fine then. I am ordering all the ANBU to search every vicinity in search for the root base and issuing the kill on sight order for any root shinobi." said Minato.

Everybody nodded including Danzo. Danzo knew that he has to stop the recruiting and lay low for some time.

"How did Naruto-chan took this news." asked Hiruzen in concern. He did met her few times. She was such a sweet and polite girl. It's sad that she was unable to use her chakra but her determination has always surprised him.

"How any child would have responded. She throw a tantrum around at first and cried herself to sleep." said Minato.

"So she didn't agreed to it. Well that was expected." said Shikaku.

"I never said that. She has agreed to get married to the raikage. She told me so just after coming out from her room this morning." said Minato.

Everybody was shocked after hearing this. It take guts to become a sacrificial limb. Even almost all of the kunoichis would have refused to this if they were in place of Naruto. But after hearing that Naruto has agreed to the marriage was truly stunning.

"A true shinobi. She may not be a ninja yet but her mind and heart is at the right place. Wouldn't you agree Hiruzen?" asked Danzo. Danzo may be an old war hawk but even he can give respect to some of the people who has earned it and it seems that Naruto has just entered into that list after Itachi Uchiha.

It was truly astonishing for everyone present inside the council chambers to see that Danzo of all people was praising someone but they can understand that the praise was well earned. So everybody has nodded in response even some of the civilian councilors has also agreed.

"Where is she right now?" asked Hiruzen.

"She has gone to the Senju compound to learn about the law and customs of the political marriage since only Senju clan had the information about it and they have documented everything really well." said Minato.

If anybody wasn't impressed earlier then they were clearly now because of Naruto's insightfulness.

"Poor her." said Tsume. She almost summoned everybody thoughts.

"What's so poor about her. We should be happy that the demon will be finally gone from our village." said a civilian councilor.

As soon as he said that, He was subjected to a massive killing intent courtesy of the fourth hokage.

"Listen well and listen all of you. I have allowed you to torture my daughter and use her as an anger outlet in hope that once you have released your pent up anger you will leave her alone but now I realize that it was mistake on my part." as soon as Minato said this, everybody who didn't knew about the Naruto's suffering was looking at him like he just grew a second head. The one who was most shocked was none other than the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He like many of the clan heads was unaware of it and couldn't understand how their beloved hokage can allow such a thing but listened to him as he continued.

"What you don't know is that she knew everything about it. She even knew that I was allowing you all to hurt her. She is also strong enough to kill all of you when you attacked her but she let you live all the time. But I had enough now. I will give you one last and final warning. Whatever time she has left in this village, let her live peacefully and as happily as she can. If any of you even tried to hurt her then I will kill you all personally and I am also issuing the same order to all of my ANBU. Is that clear." said Minato as he released another wave of massive amount of killing intent in the end.

All the councilor could only nod at this point as they were frozen in their place because of the killing intent.

"This meeting is adjourned." said Minato as every civilian councilor ran out of the room along with the elders leaving only clan heads and Hiruzen inside the room.

"Minato how could you allow that?" asked Hiruzen.

"I Don't know what came into me when I allowed it and right now I am regretting every moment of it. Whatever relationship I had with her is also lost because of this marriage. Kushina and I, we both wanted to make it up to her after her tenth birthday but then I left for the summit and the I had to break the news of the marriage to her. Right now she is not allowing us to even spend time with her." said Minato.

Everyone understood that Minato was truly regretting if his tears were any indication.

"Moreover she has also stopped calling us tou-san and kaa-chan. Now it's hokage-sama and Kushina-sama." said Mianto.

Everybody cringed at this. This was the one of the biggest slap a parent can receive from their child, when their child stopped acknowledging them as his or her parent.

"Please just leave." Minato almost begged and everybody left the room and Minato flashed back to his office.

**Same time (Cloud Village - Raikage Office)**

A was reading Naruto's file. Darui, C, B and Mabui was also with him. They all are reading the file with A at the moment.

"Loud, brash, prankster, mischievous she is nothing but a brat. Look at her orange jumpsuit. I mean who even wears such bright colors AND I have to marry her? Kami-sama save me." said A as he massaged his temples.

"But boss look at the bright side. See her measurements and she already has the high B-cup. Damn." said Darui playfully.

"Do want to do the D rank missions for the rest of your life Darui?" asked an irritated A in a threatening voice and Darui backed up at the threat. He knew that raikage will follow throw with his threat and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life doing nothing but the D rank missions.

"Bee-sama like her fool ya fool. She has the style that can rival mine yo." said B

"Shut up B or do you want to taste my iron claw again." said A.

Bee backed up at the threat like Darui and Mabui said "Everybody is thinking about A-sama but nobody has even thought about Naruto-chan. What she must be going through right now? It's clear that her rebellion nature is because of her inability to use chakra. Everybody must be treating her as an outcast. I mean just think about it. She is hokage's daughter but she is unable to use chakra and on top of that she contains the Kyuubi's body and soul. We don't know how everybody must be treating her. When hokage-sama might be teaching her other children, she must be sitting outside and looking at it. She must be feeling out of place. If my hunch is correct then her prankster attitude is nothing but an act to gain attention. On top of she must have already heard about this marriage. I don't know what I would have done if I was in her shoes."

Everybody fell silent after hearing Mabui's explanation. Everybody was thinking about how Naruto must be feeling right now.

"Do you think that she will be able to unlock her chakra raikage-sama?" asked C.

"I don't know C. She was unable to do that even after trying all these years. I don't know whether she will be able to it or not." said A.

"How are you going to treat her raikage-sama. I mean she is nothing but a kid but she will going to be your wife also. How are you going to proceed with it and what are you going to do if she really decided to be a ninja?" asked Darui.

"I DON"T KNOW DAM IT." shouted A in irritation and after taking a deep breath he continued "First I have to meet her and get to know her better only then I will be able to decide about how I should treat her and I will stuck to my words. She has to prove herself if she wants to be a ninja." said A.

**Night time (Namikaze mansion)**

Naruto dragged herself inside the Namikaze mansion. She was totally spent. She was also suffering from a major headache because of all the shadow clones she has used for training. Hiruzen Sarutobi has also came to visit her inside Senju compound.

**FLASHBACK (Senju Compound) - Few hours earlier**

Doorbell of Senju compound rang again. Tsunade went to check the door and shouted "Naruto, sensei is here. He must have came here to check on you. If you don't want your secret to be found out then I suggest that you dispel all of your clones."

Naruto who was busy in training with her clones stopped in her tracks and dispelled the clones including the one's in the library. And because of all the clone memories, she was suffering from a small headache right now.

"Are you alright kiddo?" asked Jiraiya.

"yeah just give me few minutes." said Naruto.

'Kurama can you lessen the headache?' said Naruto.

**'Sure Kit. But it may take some few minutes. Can you manage it till then?' **asked Kurama.

'Yeah I can manage and thank you.' replied Naruto.

Tsunade has sensed that Naruto has dispelled her clones so she opened the door.

Hiruzen walked inside the compound and said "Hello Tsunade-hime. How are you?"

"I am fine sensei. Please come inside." replied Tsunade.

They walked inside and Tsunade asked "If I am not wrong then you must have came here to meet Naruto-chan."

"Yes. I came here to meet her." said Hiruzen.

"She is at the backyard. She will be back in a few minutes. Would you like to have tea?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure. Tea sounds good." said Hisruzen.

"Ok wait here I will be back in a few minutes." said Tsunade.

Tsunade went inside the kitchen while Hiruzen waited for Naruto.

Few minutes later Naruto and Jiraiya came inside the house.

"Jiji" Naruto shouted and ran towards Hiruzen and gave her a hug and Hiruzen hugged her back.

"How are you sensei?" asked Jiraiya.

"I am fine Jiraiya. It's good to see you back." said Hiruzen as he released Naruto from the hug.

"Came to see Naruto-chan?" asked Jiraiya.

Hiruzen nodded and asked Naruto "How are you Naruto-chan?"

"I am fine jiji." replied Naruto while masking her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about your treatment?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruto sighs and replied "I didn't want to bother you jiji. You were already sad about your wife and son's demise and then Asuma-san went to the Fire capital to become one of the guardian of the fire daimyo despite your protest. I just didn't want to disturb you then you already were. Besides this way I was also protecting my siblings. So I choose not to tell you."

She then proceeded to tell him why she did what she did. Jiraiya and Tsunade, who has came back when Jiraiya and Naruto strolled in, were also listening carefully to her explanation.

"Naruto-chan you have the heart of the gold. You are one of the bravest and the most kind hearted soul I have ever seen in my life." said Hiruzen.

"Even greater than baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes even greater than her. It's a shame that the leaf village has never appreciated you. They don't know yet that what they are going to lose. I have to say that I have never seen the will of fire burns as brightly as yours in anyone, well may be expect Hashirama-sensei." Hiruzen replied while smiling.

"Thank you jiji." said Naruto as she gave him a hug.

Hiruzen returned the hug and they have chatted for another hour before Hiruzen left the compound and Naruto went back to her training after summoning her clones.

**FLASHBACK END**

Her family was waiting for her at dinner table. Kushina greeted her with a smile but Naruto returned it with the same emotionless expression.

"Hello Naruto-chan. Where were you? We were waiting for you. Come have dinner with us." said Kushina.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting but I already had the dinner back at the Senju compound." said Naruto.

"You have been there the whole day? But what about the academy? I thought that you wanted to be a ninja." said Minato.

"Yes. I have been at the Senju compound the whole day and academy? I don't see a point in going to the academy when I am not even going to be the ninja of this village." said Naruto.

"But what about your friends? Don't you want to meet them?" asked Kushina.

"I don't have any friend. Friend is not someone who bullies you or let the others allow you to bully you. Friends also don't look down on you and make the fun of your dream. Now if you excuse me I am going to retire for the night as I am quite tired right now and I have to go back to Senju compound tomorrow." said Naruto as she walked towards her room.

All the other members of the Namikaze family has the downcast expression after hearing her answer.

**Next day Morning (Academy)**

As soon as Mito and Menma came inside the class room, all the clan heirs except Sasuke surrounded them. Their parents informed them about the treaty last night and they want to confirm it with them.

"Mito-chan, Menma-kun is it true that Naruto is getting married to the raikage because of some treaty?" asked Ino.

"Yes It's true Ino." replied Mito with a sorrowful voice.

"Where is she. She hasn't even came to the academy yesterday and even today she hasn't came yet." said Kiba.

"She won't be coming to the academy anymore." replied Menma.

"But why?" asked Ino.

"She said that she doesn't see a point in coming to the academy when she is not even going to be the ninja of this village." replied Menma.

"But what about us? her friends?" asked Choji.

"None of us were her friends to begin with Choji. She said so herself yesterday. Her exact words were 'I don't have any friend. Friend is not someone who bullies you or let the others allow you to bully you. Friends also don't look down on you and make the fun of your dream.' She was right about that you know. None of us were there when she needed the most and most of the time we did nothing but made the fun out of her." replied Mito

Everybody looked down towards the ground. They never realized how much they were hurting her. All of them wanted to apologies to her but they told them that she is spending her whole day at the Senju compound. She is leaving home early and coming late in night and they won't be able to meet her, not that she wanted to meet them anyway.

**Next Later (Night time)**

Naruto was returning from the Senju compound. Soon she was surrounded by a mob trying to get back at the demon. News of her marriage has already spread around like a wild fire. The demon haters wanted her to suffer few last times before they lost their entertainment. They also heard about the their hokage's warning but thought that he will not harm them like earlier.

Naruto started running to get away from the villagers. She has no intension on becoming the villagers punching bag again. Usually she could have outrun them but she was physically and mentally tired after training whole day with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Soon they cornered her inside a alley and started beating her. She never cried. She just lay there and took the beating. She didn't want the villagers to feel the pleasure from her suffering.

Few minutes later that alley was filled with massive amount of killing intent. The villagers stopped the beating and turned towards the source of the killing intent and what they saw made their blood run cold in fear.

On top of the roof stood the fourth hokage along with Jiraiya and Tsunade with four squads of ANBU. The sannin and Minato has the angry and pissed off expression on their faces.

"I think I already told you all to leave my daughter alone but even then you didn't heed my warning. I will kill you all personally." said Minato as Tsunade and Jiraiya went to check on Naruto. The villages has frozen on their spots in fear. They never thought that their hokage will follow through with his threat.

Minato created the Rasengan in his hand and was about to trust in one of the villager's face but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"STOP"

Naruto has collected all her remaining strength and shouted on top of her lungs. Minato turned towards Naruto with confused expression on his face. His jutsu was inches away from the villager's face. That man was shaking in fear and had already pissed in his pants. The other villagers wasn't fairing any better. Their conditions was the same as the man who was about to be killed by Minato but only slightly better.

"N..None O..of the v..vil..villagers died b..because of m..me in the p..past and I..I don't w..want to h..happen that n..now." said Naruto clearly in pain. Tsunade was healing her to lessen the pain.

Tsunade wanted to stop her from speaking any further but knew how stubborn she can be so she just continued healing her.

"Besides t..they would be do..doing me a favor if they k..kill me right now b..because death s..seems to be more c..convenient then living f..for me." said Naruto. It seems that her pain was decreasing because of Tsunade's healing her, if her less of shuttering is anything to go by. Guilt was clearly visible in Minato's eyes. Crowd wasn't fairing any better. They were also feeling the guilt after hearing Naruto's statement. They always tried to hurt her, calling her names and giving her the hate filled glares. But here she was, the same girl they tortured for most of her life protecting them from the wrath of their hokage.

"Baa-chan can y..you take me b..back to Senju compound. P..please." said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded and picked her up in her arms in a bridal carry and took the rooftops to reach the Senju compound faster so that she can heal her back to full health and Jiraiya followed suit.

Minato turned towards the villagers after dispersing his Rasengan and said "You all made her life living hell but even right now she has protected you all. Even I am guilty on my part for allowing her treatment. I hope that this will be eye opener for you. You didn't even trust my skills in sealing and thought that she is the Kyuubi in human form. If she was the Kyuubi then she wouldn't have stopped me. You all thought that she was a demon right? Then tell me is she is a demon that what it makes you? This time I will let you live but if it happened again then even Naruto's plight will not stop me from executing you." Minato said and left in shunshin and ANBU's followed suit.

The villagers have bowed their heads in shame and said in unison "W..What have we done?".

**A Week Later**

The following week has gone relatively well for Naruto. The villagers have stopped giving her hateful looks. Some even came and apologized for their behavior. Apart from the training, she also did the shopping with her godparents. Some of villagers tried to give her the discount or even tried to give her the items for free but she refused every time. She tried to spend the money that she won few years back from the casino. She has spent little to no money from that but her godparents stopped her and insisted on paying the bill themselves. She tried to refuse it at first but reluctantly agreed later on.

Right now Jiraiya was standing in front of Minato inside the hokage tower. He came here to inform Minato about some of the things that Naruto wanted.

"Minato, Naruto has asked me for the key to her seal." said Jiraiya.

"WHAT. But it's too dangerous. We don't know what she will do with the seal. What if she tried to release the Kyuubi." said Minato.

"Minato you should know by now that Naruto is not a fool like you thought she is. She knew that she might die if she release the Kyuubi. But it is the key is to HER seal and according to the treaty, She can take whatever belong solely to her and since it is the key to her seal she can ask for it and we can't refuse her. You never trusted her but at least trust her now on this one." said Jiraiya.

"Fine sensei. I'll trust you on this one. Anything else that Naruto need?" asked Minato.

"She wanted to leave for the iron country after a week with Tsunade and I, to check the wedding preparation herself. I know that both raikage and you has hired one wedding planner each but she wants to make sure that everything is in order." informed Jiraiya.

"But it is around ten days early. Kushina and I wanted to go with her, same as Mito and Menma. We were hoping that we will be able to spend at least some time with her. She is not even spending few minutes with us. This way we were hoping that we will be able to spend at least few hours with her. We won't be able to leave this early. I have hokage's duty, Mito and Menma has academy and Kushina will never leave them alone." said Minato.

"And whose fault is it?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato lowered his head in shame. As much as he wanted to, he can't deny that it was their faults.

"Look you can come a day early. This way you all will be able to send some time with her if she allows you that is." said Jiraiya.

Minato nodded after few moments. Kushina and children will not going to like this, after all they were on the same boat as him.

"One last thing." Jiraiya said but he was looking a bit hesitant.

Minato eyed him suspiciously and after few minutes of silence told him to spit it out already.

"Shewantsmetobethebrideescort." Jiraiya said in hurry but in a low voice.

Minato tried to understand what Jiraiya said but couldn't understand it so asked him to speak properly.

Jiraiya gulped and said "She wants me to be the bride escort."

"WHAT. Are you out of your mind? Do you know what are you saying?" said Minato as he stood up form chair while releasing the killing intent.

Jiraiya backed up a little because of the killing intent but soon composed himself and said "I know that usually it is father's job to escort his daughter and I tried to convince her that it is you, who should be escorting her instead of me but she said that It is the father's job and I was the more of a father for her than you."

Minato slumped into his chair. He knew that the relation between Naruto and the rest of the family was bad but he didn't knew that she will even deny them their rightful duty. He didn't knew what to do at this point but one thing was clear that it will going to be one of his biggest regrets of his life.

After that Jiraiya left the hokage tower for the Senju compound, leaving Minato in his thoughts.

**1 Week Later (Gates of the Leaf village -Early Morning )**

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto was standing at the gates of the leaf village ready to leave for the iron country. Two squads of the ANBU were accompanying them on their travel, not that they needed it but Minato insisted them on let the ANBU squads tag along.

Minato, Kushina, Mito and Menma came to see them off as well as Hiruzen. Naruto still had the same emotionless expression plastered on her face. She hadn't replied to any of them except Hiruzen. Namikaze family has tried to hug her but after Naruto took the couple of steps back they have dropped their advances. Hurt look came into their eyes when Naruto responded to Hiruzen and gave him a hug. All three of them have tears in their eyes.

Naruto and company turned around and started running towards the land of fire without looking back. They were traveling at the low to mid chunin pace knowing that Naruto can easily keep up with them. ANBU's, Namikaze's and Hiruzen has the shocked expression on their faces after seeing that Naruto can easily keep up with them at that speed the others were traveling at. They had already realized that Naruto is stronger than she lets on but they had no idea how much. They have just seen the glimpse of Naruto's potential and it had made them more guilty than usual because they have realized that their daughter have achieved the this level on her own without anyone's help.

"The person whose will of fire burn brighter than anyone else that I have ever seen is leaving the leaf village and land of fire. I will pray to Kami-sama that you will find the love, care and respect in cloud village that you deserve but didn't find it here." said Hiruzen in a low voice but others heard it and went back to their homes with tear filled eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The longest chapter till date. I hope you guys will like it.**

**One more thing guys. I am not getting that many favorites, follows and reviews that I hoped I will get. Please notify me if you have some ideas or suggestions and please please please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Preparations

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys. As requested, I have posted this new chapter within a week instead of usual two weeks.**

**Some people have some confusion regarding raikage's name. SO let me clear it for you.**

**All four raikage have the same name that is A(which is in english) but in other language (I think in japanese) is Ē. and in the pairing option only Ē was present so I had to select that option only. And I have also changed the third Raikage name to Z.**

**I also request to all the reviewers that at least please mention a name, So it will be easier for me to address you and without that I won't be able to reply back.**

**KMN 91: Well you can't blame me for being a greedy. **

**Backspace: Snakes summons are with orochimaru, who is a traitor. So it's obvious that she won't be able to sign that as well.**

**CMVreud: Naruto is not going to rap, so don't worry about it and believe me I am only trying to put the stuff that I thought is important for the story. Some filler will come later on though. **

**roboguy45: Naruto wasn't using chakra. You don't need chakra to move at the higher speed. Take Gai and lee for the example. I mean they can't use chakra but they are the some of the fastest people in Naruto universe.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Well they have to appreciate it one way or other. And Danzo. He always wanted to see leaf village at top. He may be an asshole but you can't deny that he loves the leaf village in his own way.**

**zewing: It's going to be more funny later on. Just wait and watch.**

**Banpaia Hime: Thanks for the encouragement.**

**chibi monsta/ Flame2133: Well this time it only took one week. So enjoy.**

**Chocolate pc: Sorry but it will take one week minimum for every chapter because I am only finding time on weekends or holidays which aren't much and I also have to take care of my office.**

**TamashinoSuzume: You know that sometimes I really wonder that whether you are really crying or just pulling my leg. But thanks for your support. As for Naruto's life in Kumo. Be ready for a surprise.**

****Mr lava**123: Don't worry, I have some plans for that. **

**Dage: You are right about that. That's why i have changed the other raikage's name in this fiction to avoid the confusion.**

**idea getthe: I have to say that you are quite funny. I hope that now your confusion has been cleared. If not then go to the top and read the second line of this author note.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7 - Wedding Preparations<span>**

**Land of Iron - 3 Days Later**

Naruto and company has arrived the land of iron. They were still some minutes away from the place, where they are going to stay. The same place where the marriage will going to be held.

"Damn! it's cold as hell." said Naruto.

Tsunade and Jiraiya smirked after seeing Naruto is shivering due to cold.

"Unable to bear the cold brat. I knew that you were a big softy from inside." said Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew that it will rile up Naruto. While Jiraiya, Tsunade and ANBU's were using the thermal coat jutsu to fend off the cold, Naruto didn't have that luxury. It's not like she didn't knew the jutsu. It was one of the few things that Jiraiya and Tsunade had taught the blond before leaving the leaf village. She has decided not to use the jutsu only because she didn't want the ANBU guards to find out about her secret and the snow fall which has started around an hour ago didn't helped it either. Despite the bad weather, they had decided to continue because the castle was only an hour away.

Naruto gave Jiraiya a glare which promised the pain. The smirk which Jiraiya kept on his face has started to infuriate her but thankfully Tsunade intervened.

"Stop trying to rile her up Jiraiya." said Tsunade.

Jiraiya wanted to protest but a glare from Tsunade stopped him. He knew to never make her angry because of his earlier beatings. Jiraiya wisely closed his mouth as Naruto continued.

"I hope that it will be bit warm inside the castle. How much further Jiraiya-oji-san?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry. We are almost there." replied Jiraiya and true to his words they have arrived at the castle after five minutes.

A team of samurai was waiting for them at the gate of the castle. As soon as they reached the gate, a man stepped forward to greet them.

"Good evening, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama. My name is Toshiro and I am the caretaker of this castle. Mifune-sama is busy dealing with some other important matters so he asked me to apologies on his behalf for not coming personally to greet you." said newly identified Toshiro.

"It's no problem Toshiro-san." said Jiraiya and Tsunade gave the nod in acknowledgement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Toshiro-san." said Naruto.

After hearing Naruto's voice, Toshiro was rooted on his stop. He started staring at Naruto and thought 'Kami, her voice is so melodic. I think I never have heard such a sweet voice ever before. This child is going to marry that brute?'. His opinion might have changed if he had seen her in her orange jumpsuit which was hidden behind her white cloak.

ANBU team wasn't fairing any better after all this was the first time when they heard her original voice.

Toshiro quickly regained his composer back. It would have been impolite if he was caught staring so he continued "T..the pleasure is all mine Naruto-sama. Please let me escort you to your chambers. Oh and before I forget, Mifune-sama has invited you all for dinner with his family. Now if you please follow me." Toshiro said and started walking back inside the castle and others followed suit.

When they reached their rooms, they found that there was some maids standing outside of Naruto's room.

"These are your maids. We also have couple of beautician among them to take care of you Naruto-sama, if you need them." said Toshiro.

"Thank you for your kind gesture Toshiro-san." said Naruto.

"There is no need for a thank you Naruto-sama, It's my duty after all. Mifune-sama will be waiting for you at eight o'clock for dinner. If you need anything then don't hesitate to ask." said Toshiro as he left.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto went inside their room and Naruto asked for the maids to come inside her room.

* * *

><p>Around seven forty five in the evening, Jiriaya and Tsunade knocked Naruto's room. Naruto asked for five minutes so they waited. After five minutes have passed, Naruto came outside of her room. Jiraiya's and Tsunade's breaths hitched after seeing her.<p>

Instead of her orange jumpsuit, she was wearing a simple sky blue yukata with white laces and light green and blue flowers design all over it. She has let loose her hair which were reaching her waist, spiky towards the end and two shoulder length bangs were hanging out from both sides of her face. One small wisp of hair from each side were bound behind her head through a hair clip. But the most noticeable thing was her mark less cheeks. All in all she was looking like an angel.

After seeing Jiraiya's and Tsunade's wide eyes and hanging jaw, she couldn't help but let loose a giggle. This seems to take both of them out of their stupor and Tsunade said "You are looking like an angel Naruto-chan." Tsunade said smiling.

"Thank you baa-chan." said Naruto.

"But tell me what happened to your whiskers marks?" asked Tsunade.

"They had faded over the years." replied Naruto in a natural tone.

"Let me guess, you used makeup to make custom marks to fool the villagers because of the same reason you used to mask your voice." said Tsunade.

After seeing Naruto's nod in response she continued "You know Naruto-chan, After all the things that you have reveled to us during these past two weeks, I am wondering that whether we know you at all or not. You almost faked everything about yourself." said Tsunade in a depressed voice.

Naruto lowered her head in shame and said "Sorry baa-chan. It was not in my intension to deceive you. I did everything to save myself from the villagers. I am sorry if you are feeling deceived and betrayed because of my actions."

Tsunade kneeled in front of her and looked her in her eyes while putting both of her hands on her shoulders and gave her a big smile "Don't worry Naruto-chan, We understand." said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled and gave her a hug. After that they started walking towards the dining room and Tsunade asked her one more question "Tell me Naruto-chan. You never looked this pretty before. So any reason behind that?"

"Well when have I ever behaved like a girl?" said Naruto.

Tsunade thought for a moment but couldn't come up with an answer. After seeing her lost, Naruto continued "I always acted like a tomboy baa-chan. I never did my hair properly, never pup up any makeup and among other things that a girl usually do to look attractive. I always did the opposite to look more unattractive for obvious reasons."

Tsunade nodded as they reached the dining room where Mifune was waiting for them and went to greet him.

"Hello Tsunade-dono, Jiraiya-dono, how are you?" asked Mifune.

"We are fine Mifune-dono." replied Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I hope that you didn't encountered any problem while coming here and my people has served you well." said Mifune.

"Not at all and your people very kind and helpful." replied Tsunade.

"Good and this must be Naruto-san?" asked Mifune.

Naruto, who was standing behind both of the sannin, came forward to greet Mifune and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Mifune-sama." said Naruto in a soft voice.

Like Toshiro, Mifune was also baffled after seeing her and hearing her voice but hid it well. Though Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed it and smirked on inside but they were also baffled after seeing Naruto greet Mifune formally. They have never expected Naruto to greet anyone formally but they also hid their surprise really well.

"Same here Naruto-san." said Mifune and pointed towards a small girl who was standing behind Mifune. "This is my granddaughter Mai." said Mifune.

Naruto kneeled in front of the girl and said "Hello Mai-chan. My name is Naruto."

"Hello!" said Mai in a meek voice.

"You are so cute Mai-chan. How old are you?" asked Naruto as she pinched the girl's left cheek lightly while also smiling slightly.

"I am six year old." Mai said enthusiastically.

Naruto giggled and asked "Hey Mai-chan would you like to be the flower girl in my wedding, if it's alright with you Mifune-sama?". Mai eyes lit up n excitement as Naruto looked towards Mifune for his permission at the end of her statement.

Mifune was confused because he knew that Naruto has a younger sister, who should most likely be the flower girl but after a look from his granddaughter he gave his permission.

After that, they all went inside the dining room for dinner. The dinner was simple and uneventful. They talked for a while and retired for the night after that.

**Two days later (Cloud Village)**

Mabui came inside the raikage ofiice. He was doing the usual bane of all kage PAPER WORK.

"Raikage-sama" said Mabui.

"What is it Mabui?" asked A.

"A news has arrived from the land of iron." said Mabui.

This seems to pick up A's interest and raised an eyebrow. Mabui picked it up as a permission to continue and said "It seems that your bride has already arrived the land of iron and looking after the wedding preparations."

"But why? Minato and I have already hired a wedding planner for that." asked A.

"Well she wanted to make sure that everything is in order personally. It seems that she is taking everything very seriously. I must say raikage-sama that soon you are going to get a wonderful wife." said Mabui playfully.

A huffed and said "Only time will tell about that Mabui. Now if there is nothing else then leave me alone. I need to finish this cursed paperwork as soon as possible. Oh and don't forget to inform Darui, B and C that they will be accompanying me for the wedding."

Mabui nodded and left the office, leaving A in his thoughts 'I don't know what future holds for me.' A signed and looked at his paperwork that seemed to be increased in the matter of moments.

"DAMN YOU FATHER!" A voice echoed around the village hidden in the clouds. Everybody inside the village stopped in their tracks and looked towards the raikage tower, shrugged their shoulders and continued their work like it was a regular occurrence, which it was.

**Time Skip (One day before the Wedding)**

It was around the mid afternoon when raikage and his entourage arrived at the castle which will going to hold the wedding. They were escorted to their rooms by Toshiro.

"Darui, go check with Suramu-san. Ask him what are the customs that I have to follow and don't forget to get my wedding dress." said A.

Darui nodded and left the chambers to search for Suramu, The wedding planner.

After few minutes of searching, He found Suramu in front of the wedding hall and went to greet him.

"Hello Suramu-san." said Darui.

Suramu was reading a scroll and when someone called him, he turned towards the source of the voice and found Darui.

"Hello Darui-san. I take it that you are the one who will be in charge of wedding from groom's side." asked Darui.

"It's so dull but yes you are correct Suramu-san. Raikage-sama has requested the list of the customs that he has to follow as well as his wedding dress." said Darui.

"Well you have to contact Naruto-sama for that. She is the one who is taking care of everything on her own." replied Suramu.

Darui raised an eyebrow and asked "Ok then can you tell me where can I find her if it's not dull for you?"

"No problem Darui-san. Just go down the hall then take the first right then second door to the left." replied Suramu.

Darui nodded and before he can start walking Suramu stopped him "But before you go Darui-san. Take this. This is a new budget for the wedding. I will send you the final bill after the wedding." as he handed over a paper to Darui.

"Why the sudden change in the budget Suramu-san?" asked Darui.

"Well the decorations that I have planned was too flashy for Naruto-sama's taste. I have planned the same type of decoration that we usually do for the other nobles but Naruto-sama said that since this is not the wedding of the nobles and bride and groom are ninja or ninja in training, they would like a simple decoration instead of the flashy one and gave the instruction herself and I have to say that she was right on that one. The decorations are simple but it has it's own grace in it. I am sure that everyone will going to like it." said Suramu.

"Can I see it." asked Darui.

"I am sorry Darui-san but the decorations are still in its final phase. It may take some time to finish. I hope you understand." said Suramu.

Darui nodded and left for the Naruto's room.

After arriving his destination he knocked the room and after hearing a low response in _come in _he entered inside the room.

Inside the room, Naruto was putting a big box to a corner and her back was turned towards Darui. After putting the box to its rightful place, Naruto dusted off her hands and turned towards Darui. After seeing her, Darui eyes widened and his breath hitched.

In front of him was perhaps the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Even though her hair was a bit messy and bit of sweat was visible on her forehead, she was still looking like a angel.

"Darui-sama" said Naruto while waving a hand in front of Darui's face.

"Ah... Oh sorry, I think I spaced out for a moment." said an embarrassed Darui.

"No problem Darui-sama. I think you came here to collect raikage-sama's wedding dress as well as list of the customs?" asked Naruto after smiling a bit.

Darui again went to his stupor state after seeing her smile and hearing her voice but quickly regained his composer and said "Ah...Yes"

"Please wait here for a moment. Let me get them." said Naruto as she went to the dressing table to get the paper and the dress placed on a table nearby.

She came back and handed them over to Darui and said "Here you go Darui-sama."

Darui took the items and said "If you don't mind me asking Naruto-sama, then can you tell me, how do you know my name and why are you addressing me with -sama." asked Darui.

"Well after the wedding announcement, I've asked Jiraiya-oji-san about the people close to the raikage since I don't want to disrespect him or the people close to him by not knowing them and he told me about you, C-sama, Yugito-sama and B-sama. As for addressing you as -sama, You all have earned it." said Naruto and after seeing the confused expression on his face, she continued "I have always believed that respect is earned, not given, and all of you has earned that respect through blood and sweat. So it's customary that I should address you all with the proper respect that you deserve and for the same reason I ask you to not to address me with -sama since I didn't do anything to deserve such respect from you."

Darui was stunned. She was completely different from what they have imagined. They thought that she was brash and disrespectful based on the file that they have received but here she was, addressing them as -sama and asking him to not to do the same. So he tried to argue with her not knowing that it will be futile against her.

"Well you are going to be the raikage-sama's wife. So you don't need to address us as such and you deserve this respect because of the sacrifice that you are making to make sure that the peace will remain between the two villages." said Darui.

"I am not doing any sacrifice Darui-sama. It is my choice. There were some options present, which would have stopped me from marrying the raikage-sama but I choose not to take those options and decided to marry raikage-sama. As for deserving the respect because I am going to be raikage-sama's wife then you should know that you might be giving the respect to me as raikage-sama's wife but you will be insulting me as an individual."

Darui has no answer to that so he nodded and decided to change the subject. "What about the this dress. I think that there are some alteration in the design." said Darui.

"Yes. After reading raikage-sama's file, I thought that due to his personality and habits, he will be feeling a bit restrained and uncomfortable in the dress that Suramu-san has designed for him. So I have asked him to make some changes that will allow raikage-sama some freedom and it will be formal at the same time." replied Naruto.

At this point Darui could only nod in understanding since he knew that after seeing the design first time, his boss has thrown a fit about wearing the body tight cloths but he was more perplexed about the Naruto's deduction about raikage. It clearly showed that there is more to her than meets the eye. She is clearly more intelligent than they believed. But before he could leave, Naruto asked him a question.

"Before you go, can you tell me which one is raikage-sama's favorite sake?" asked Naruto

Darui became confused because of this but replied none the less "Daiginjo".

"Thank you Darui-sama." Naruto said.

Darui nodded and got out of the room but as soon as he went out he muttered "Damn, She is a angel in human form. Boss surely has lucked out." but stopped in his tracks after hearing a soft giggle.

"I heard that. Darui-sama" said Naruto.

Darui stood wide eyed 'Damn she also has great hearing ability and that was her giggle. Damn! Boss surely has lucked out.' thought an embarrassed Darui as he left for the raikage's room.

After Darui reached the raikage's room and gave him the wedding dress and the list, A asked him "What took you so long Darui?"

"Sorry boss, I have to go to Naruto-san's room to collect your wedding dress and the list." answered Darui.

"You actually met her in person?" asked C.

After seeing Darui nod A asked him "Why did you have to go to her room to get them?"

"Because she is the one who has organized everything, decoration of the wedding hall, customs etc. She also has redesigned your wedding dress to give to more freedom." replied Darui.

"Really?" asked a shocked raikage.

After seeing the Darui's nod he asked again "How is she?"

"There is only one thing I can say about her. Just throw the file you got about Naruto-san out of window. She is completely different from the file. You surely has lucked out here boss." said Darui.

"What do you mean?" asked A.

"You just have to wait and see but remember what I said about the file." said Darui.

"Fine" said raikage as went to try out his wedding dress and Darui and C went out to get some fresh air.

**Around Evening**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting inside Naruto's room. She has just finished organizing things for the wedding.

"I am spent." said Naruto as she fell down on a chair.

"Tired already. Then how are you going to keep up with raikage." Jiraiya said with a perverted grin.

"S..shut up." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Stop your perverted thought Jiraiya or you want me to beat it out of you." said Tsunade.

After hearing the threat, Jiraiya backed off and Naruto pulled out a bottle of sake and said "Let's celebrate."

"What! Give it to me." Tsunade shouted as she snatched the bottle from her hands and said "You are too young to drink sake let alone this one. Do you even know which sake it this. This is Daiginjo, the strongest sake in the world."

"I know and I am going to drink it. This is mmmyyyy wedding baa-chan, at least let me enjoy a little bit. Besides I don't want to become a coughing fit during the wedding because this is the sake that we are going to use at the wedding ceremony." said an annoyed Naruto.

"But why this one? You could have selected any light sake." said Tsunade.

"This is the sake that is going to be served at wedding ceremony and that's final." Naruto said stubbornly.

"But..." Tsunade said but Jiraiya cut her off.

"Let her have it Tsunade. She is right and you know how stubborn she can be." said Jiraiya.

"Fine" said Tsunade as Naruto poured three cups of sake.

"Cheers" they all said in unison and took a sip. As soon as Naruto took a sip, she started coughing.

"How you guys even drink this stuff." Naruto said coughing.

Tsunade and Jiraiya started laughing and said "Perhaps you should stop drinking it." said Jiraiya.

"No way, I not going to stop until I am able to drink it without coughing." Naruto said and started drinking again.

Half an hour and five cups later she was inside the toilet, vomiting the content of her stomach. After few minutes she came out and said "oggi-shan, baai-chen, mmyyy heach ich ichpinning. (oji-san, baa-chan,my head is spinning.)" and fell down on the floor, clearly passed out due to hangover.

Jiraiya and Tsunade signed and picked up Naruto and tuck her in the bed.

Half an hour later the rest of the Namikaze family has arrived in a flash due to flying thunder god kunai which Minato has given to Jiraiya before they departed from leaf.

"Where is Naruto-chan, Tsunade?" asked Kushina.

"She is sleeping." replied Tsunade.

"But it's only Six in the evening, She never went to bed this early before." said Kushina.

"You can thank the hangover for that." replied Jiraiya.

"WHAT, How could you let her drink. She is only a child." said Kushina.

"A child, who is going to get married in few hours." replied Tsunade sarcastically, clearly unhappy that she is showing her concern now after neglecting her for so many years.

Kushina bowed her head in shame. Jiraiya put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder to calm her down.

"But she has a point Jiraiya-sensei. You shouldn't have allowed her to drink." said Minato. He was disappointed because the whole Namikaze family wanted to spend some time with Naruto before the wedding but only to find out that she has passed out because of the hangover.

"We tried Minato but she didn't listen. She said that she don't want to become a coughing fit during the wedding because that was the sake that is going to be served at the wedding ceremony." said Jiraiya.

"Fine" Minato said and then they chatted for another half an hour and after that Minato went outside to clear his mind.

Minato was exploring the castle when he spotted Darui and C, sitting near a window with sake bottles in their hands. When they spotted Minato, they rose up from their seats to greet him.

"Good evening hokage-sama. When did you arrived?" asked Darui.

"Around half an hour ago. So what are you guys doing here. I thought that you guys must be celebrating with A." said Minato.

"Well we drank a bit with him but then boss went to meet Mifune-sama." replied Darui.

"What about you hokage-sama. We expected that you might want to spend some time with your daughter." asked C.

"Well she knocked herself out after drinking some sake." replied Minato.

"Was it Daiginjo that she drank?" asked Darui.

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Minato.

Darui chuckled and replied "I have seen a servant taking them towards Naruto-san's room."

Minato signed and said "Yes. It was Daiginjo. She said that she don't want to become a coughing fit during the wedding because that was the sake that is going to be served at the wedding ceremony. I am still not able to understand why she wants that sake only to be served during wedding ceremony."

'So that is why she asked me about the boss's favorite sake. Hmm interesting. Perhaps this wedding is not going to be so dull after all.'

"Why don't you join us hokage-sama?" asked C.

"Sure." Minato replied as they started drinking together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys. I tried to finish this chapter as soon as possible. I don't know why, but my gut is telling me that this chapter is not up to the mark. I tried a lot but came with a blank every time. Please share your inputs with me on this one or if you have any idea and thanks a lot for your support and reviews. Be ready for the next chapter. Next chapter will be containing the wedding as well as her journey towards cloud village. Hope it will be finished by next Saturday.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The long awaited marriage is up :) Please read and review your thought.**

**MewRose/ biodemonangel/ Party blue 2000/ Sweden/ Banpaia Hime/** **WolfMistress678/ CMVreud : I hope that you didn't have to wait for long.**

**TheDevil/ SunglassesSkull: Hehe Sorry about that. I completely that Gai can also summon. Thanks for correcting me.**

**Stoneyfox: Well thanks for the tip. To be blunt, I became lazy at that point of time and just wanted to finish that chapter so I overlooked that one. I tried to correct it on this one. Check it out and comment about that. As for the sharingan. From what I read about sharingan, acc to Tobirama, it is connected to the emotion and I think the betrayal that Naruto felt at that time was enough for that. I mean she was hated for her whole life and finally she found a hope when she unlocked her chakra but the hope was crushed and betrayal took its place and the wording that Minato was quite harsh. On top of that she is also a part senju. Sharingan and MS unlocking and MS uses can be quite different. Take obito for an example. It was Kakashi who killed the Rin not him but even then he unlocked his MS. and despite using it more often (more than kakashi,who almost became blind by the end of war.) he didn't lost his vision. I can only think of one reason. because of Hashirama's cells. What do you guys think about that. and finally shadow clones. She only used it in large quantity because of the limited time. She won't be using this many from now on for training. and thanks for the comment. because of you guys pointing it, I'm becoming a better writer. Do you think so guys?**

**Mr. Shiki: Revenge is not always about killing. Read this chapter and think of it as a part of revenge.**

**KMN 91: I hope that this chapter was up to your expaction.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night/ roboguy45: Thanks. Read this chapter. I think you are going to love it since Minato wasn't the only one suffered. **

**harlequin320: Sorry if you felt like that. but** **I am only trying to put the stuff that I thought is important for the story**

**TamashinoSuzume: Hahaha. Your comments always makes me laugh.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8 - Wedding<span>**

**Next Day Morning- 8 AM (Naruto's Room)**

It was morning and Naruto's room was crowded by many peoples. Among them were, Jiriya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Shizune and Namikaze family. Some maids were also there waiting for Naruto to get up, who was currently still asleep. Maids have tried to wake up Naruto but she didn't budge. After trying for an hour, they gave up and requested Tsunade.

"BRAT WAKE UP." shouted Tsunade while shaking Naruto's shoulder. All of the other occupants of the room were also trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes baa-chan." Naruto said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"You are suppose to get married in couple of hours. Don't tell me that you want to attend your own wedding in a night gown while looking half asleep." said Tsunade.

That seems to do the trick as she jumped out of bed all of a sudden and landed on the floors. "What time is it?" she said as she stumbled because of the hangover. Luckily Tsunade caught her.

"Ah my head." said Naruto. She was holding sides of her head by both of her hands.

After seeing this Tsunade put a hand on her forehead and did a medical jutsu to ease the hangover.

"Are you all right now?" asked Tsunade.

"I have been better but this will work but you didn't answered my question." replied Naruto.

"Its eight o'clock." replied Tsunade.

"WHAT. That means I only have two hours to get ready. Everybody except Tsunade and maids, out of the room now." said Naruto.

"But Naruto..." Jiraiya tried to said something but Naruto cut him off.

"NOW" shouted Naruto.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go everyone." said Jiraiya.

"Naruto-chan, Mito-chan and I can help you to get ready for the wedding." said Kushina hopefully that Naruto will allow her but fate has other plans.

"Yeah nee-chan, Can we help you to get ready?" asked Mito in a excited voice.

"No thank you. Since baa-chan is the bridesmaid and with the other maids helping her, I don't think that I will need help from anyone else. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for my wedding." said Naruto as she left for the bathroom.

Tears started to slip down from Kushina's eyes while Mito was also looking quite sad. It was always Kushina's one of the dream to dress up her daughter on their wedding but now it seems that their sins are catching up to them. Minato then put a hand on Kushina's and Mito's shoulder and said "Let's go." and they complied.

**Couple of Hours Later (Wedding Hall)**

The wedding hall was decorated quite beautifully. Everybody has to agree upon that one. Even raikage and entourage has agreed on that. While the decorations were simple, it also has quite a grace in it. The hall was decorated with all kinds of white and blue flowers. Doors, walls, ceiling was covered with white, gray and light blue curtains. At the end of the hall was a custom made circular podium, which had two pillars with circular roof, all covered in white flowers. There was one line to sum it up. Simple, sober and beautiful.

A was standing on the podium. He was wearing a black kimono which was in white and gray shades. On Mabui insistence, He has shaved off his mustaches but kept his beard. **(A/N: Same as his teenage style)**

They all were waiting for Naruto when suddenly soft music started playing as Naruto entered into the hall with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Mai.

She was wearing half sleeved white dress with big U shaped neck and matching mesh gloves along with silver necklace. A bit of her high B cup breast was clearly visible. Two curly bangs were sticking out from either side of her face. Her waist length blond hair were tide in a bun and some curly bangs were also coming out of it. She was carrying a bouquet of white lilies and red roses. All in all she was looking like a goddess in human form.

Naruto was standing at the entrance with her right arm linked with Jiraiya's left. Then she slowly started walking towards the podium with Jiraiya. Mai was walking ahead of them while scattering the rose petals on the path while Tsunade was trailing them.

As soon as A has seen her, He got rooted in his spot with his jaw hanging slightly. Others weren't fairing any better. They were also mesmerized by her beauty. Leaf group was stunned because they have never seen her looking so beautiful. To them, she was always a tomboy, orange wearing trouble maker. Cloud group was also in a similar situation. She was completely different from what her file describe her to be. Only Darui was fairing a slightly better because he had already met her earlier and was prepared for this. But even he was captivated by her beauty.

After seeing that she has came close to the podium and raikage has still to come out of his shock, Darui nudged his sides. That seems to have worked as A came out of his stupor state and looked towards Darui. Darui pointed towards Naruto with his face. A understood the meaning and had the embarrassment look on his face as he almost forgot the custom.

A walked down the stairs as soon as Naruto reached it and held out his right hand, which Naruto replied by putting his left hand on it. A took hold of her hand and escorted her further towards Mifune, who was acting as the priest.

They both stood facing each other. A was towering over her. Where she stood 4.8 feet (in which 3 inches being her sandal's heel), he was standing his full height of 6.5 feet. They both were looking in each other eyes as if to witness something. While A eyes shows nervousness, He was more shocked by the look in Naruto's eyes. Instead of sad expression that he expected, they were filled with determination and a bit of... hope? A already understood that the relationship between Naruto and her family were strained. It was clear after seeing that instead of Minato or Menma, It was Jiraiya who was escorting her and Tsunade was acting as a bridesmaid instead of Kushina, and a little girl Mai was the flower girl instead of Mito. At first he thought that it was because they forced her for marriage but after looking towards rest of the Namikaze family it was clear that situation is completely different than he anticipated. He put it on hold for now. He can always ask her later and HOPE that she will tell him truthfully.

As they waited, Mifune started the wedding ceremony.

"We all are gathered here today to witness not only the bonding between two souls, but also between two villages, The village hidden in the leaf and the village hidden in the cloud. In front of all present here, we are to witness this union." said Mifune and after taking a pause he continued with the ceremony.

"Please share the sake." said Mifune as two cups of sake were presented in front of them on a tray, which was carried by a maid.

A and Naruto both drunk half of the cup and presented the rest to each other, which other took and finished the rest of the drink.

'Hmmm. Daiginjo. My favorite. I have to thanks Darui later for this.' thought A. At first like everyone, he thought that some kind of juice or any light sake will be served in the ceremony because of Naruto's age but was clearly happy that it was his favorite sake that was served in the ceremony. He was more surprised by the fact that Naruto was able to drink it without coughing, though there was a very minor almost unnoticeable expression of disgust was present on her face. He wanted to laugh but he was able to held it back.

"A Yotsuki, will you take Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked Mifune to A.

"I will" A answered.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, will you take A Yotsuki to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I will" Naruto answered.

A became stunned after hearing her voice and thought 'Her voice. It's so melodic. One couldn't help but love her because of her voice alone.'

"Now you both can say your own vows to each other. Naruto-san you may go first." said Mifune.

Naruto nodded but as soon as she was about to begin, she stopped and thought for a moment before making a request.

"Mifune-sama, can I borrow a sword for a moment?" asked Naruto.

Everybody was confused about why Naruto has made such a request. Mifune looked at her face and nodded and asked a servant to bring a spare sword.

After few moments servant came back with a sword and handed it over to Naruto. Naruto unsheathed the sword and removed her right glove and gripped the sword with it. She applied a bit pressure so that it can cut her skin a bit. Soon some drops blood started to drop down on the floor.

Everybody was shocked by her action. Some were more worried about her but before anyone could have said something, Naruto started speaking.

"I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, soon to be Naruto Yotsuki, hear by take this blood oath that I will give the love, care and respect to A-sama. From now onwards, everything that I own, even my mind, body and soul will belong solely to him, to do as he please. I will serve to A-sama and the village hidden in the cloud until my soul leaves my body by whatever means necessary, Whether it is through sweat, blood or if it required then my life itself."

Everybody was more shocked than before. Taking a vow was one thing, but what Naruto did was completely blown their mind. As far as their knowledge goes, this thing never happen before in any marriage ceremony. They were more shocked about the Naruto's oath. It takes extreme determination and guts to make the kind of oath which Naruto took.

Namikaze family, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Hiruzen **(A/N: Both of them came with Minato.)** looking towards Naruto with wide eyes. Soon they came out of their shocked state and Kakashi gave an eye smile. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen settled with small smile one their lips. They thought that they should have expected this kind of vow from Naruto. It also shows that she was quite serious about the whole marriage thing. While Namikaze family wanted to protest against the vow, they knew that they can't do anything anymore. Even if they protested, they knew that Naruto will oppose them and it will worsen their already strained relationship.

Mifune and other samurai was also smiling after coming out of their shocked state. They knew what that means and their respect for Naruto also grew because of this.

Cloud shinobis were more shocked than anyone else. Darui while shocked, was also smiling slightly. While he has anticipated that she might make a strong vow but even he hasn't anticipated this. C and B both stood wide eyed, looking towards Naruto like she does not belong to this world.

**"Well she got guts, that's for sure." **Hachibi said to B. For the first time in years, Hachibi didn't got any reply from B, who was still looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

'This marriage is not going to be dull after all.' thought Darui.

C has seen the smiling Darui and asked in a low voice "You knew this were going to happen. Aren't you?"

"Only anticipated but not to this extend." replied Darui.

The one who was most shocked was A, Never in his life he thought that he is going to witness something like this. He never thought that someone will make such kind of extreme vow to anyone, let alone to him. Whatever he has expected form Naruto, she was far too different from that. She has already surpassed his wildest expectation and thought 'So that is what Darui meant when he said that I have to wait and see myself.' He smirked inwardly. He knew that he couldn't let her outdone him. He thought about the vow that he prepared earlier and thought 'Ah... Screw this.'. With that A stepped forward and repeated Naruto's actions by gripping the sword's blade which was still in Naruto's hand and said. **(A/N: She hasn't removed her hand, if that's what you were thinking)**

"I am A Yotsuki, Yotsuki Clan Head and fourth raikage of village hidden in the clouds, hear by take this blood oath that my village and I will give Naruto-san the love, care and respect that she deserve as my wife and matriarch of the Yotsuki clan. Our marriage is a symbol of the renewed alliance between cloud and Leaf and as such, I promise you that you will get everything that you deserve. You will be my partner, my equal in all things. May our joining be blessed by Kami-sama and the union of our peoples as well."

Everyone clapped and Mifune smiled slightly. Then Tsunade and C stepped forward to heal Naruto and A respectively, after a maid took the sword. Since it was a small cut it took them no more than thirty seconds to heal them and clean the blood. Naruto then slid back his glove.

"Ok then, please exchange the rings." said Mifune.

Tsunade presented the ring to Naruto and Darui did the same for A. Then A took Naruto's left hand and slid in the ring in her ring finger and Naruto did the same for A.

A eyebrow twitched as Mifune was about to began. He knew what was coming and because of that he became the nervous wreck. The difference between Naruto's and his height was so much that he couldn't kiss her without bending down to one knee and he was to prideful for that. It also didn't help that if he do that then he will be embarrassing both of them in front of everyone. Naruto noticed it and signaled to Darui. Darui nodded slightly and handed a folded paper to A discreetly.

**FLASHBACK**

Darui was about to go out of Naruto's room after collecting raikage's wedding dress but Naruto called him.

"Excuse me Darui-sama, before you go one last thing. " said Naruto.

"And what that would be Naruto-san?" asked Darui.

"I think raikage-sama might become a bit hesitant during a particular custom in the wedding ceremony. If that happened then I want you to give this paper to raikage-sama as discreetly as possible after my signal." said Naruto as she handed a piece of paper to Darui.

"This is for raikage-sama's eyes only so I trust you to not to open it." said Naruto.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Because they have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses, have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by exchanging rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. May Kami-sama bless this marriage with faithfulness and unbroken love. May A-dono and Naruto-san always be true to each other, may they be one in heart and mind, may they be united in love forever. You may kiss the bride A-dono." said Mifune.

Just after Mifune finished giving his final speech, A discreetly opened the single folded note and took a look. After seeing the content of the note, he grinned slightly and moved towards Naruto and stopped a single step away from her. He then placed his right hand behind Naruto's lower back and left hand on on her back and leaned forward.

Naruto calculated the distance and knew that with this distance A's lips most likely will reach her forehead at max. She knew that she has to do something immediately because they have one chance and one chance only and they have to make it count otherwise they will be embarrassing themselves in front of everyone. So she took her right foot half step backward while following A and leaned backward while also raising her left leg to match the angle for balance. They both bent around forty five degrees and their lips became few inches apart. Same as the picture which was drawn in that folded piece of paper. They paused for a moment as both were looking in each other's eyes. Then both moved forward until their lips met. There was nothing amazing about that kiss since it was a simple chaste kiss. After few moments they backed up from the kiss and A helped Naruto to stand properly.

After seeing the position, many wanted to do the cat whistles but stopped themselves due to the occasion.

A took Naruto left hand in his right and they both came forward to stood at the edge of the podium as everybody stood up from their seats and clapped. Some even came forward to congratulate them which they returned with a thank you.

After few minutes both A and Naruto went back to their respective groups. Tsunade hugged Naruto tightly, Jiraiya and Hiruzen patted her back and Kakashi gave her his famous eye smile. Naruto didn't even turned towards Namikaze family to see their reaction. She just completely ignored them.

As soon as A reached his group, he said "Darui, you are the men. First you made sure that they served my favorite sake then you helped me out of a situation that could have been one of the most embarrassing situation of my life with that note."

"What note you are talking about?" asked C.

"Well I handed over a note to boss just before the kiss." said Darui.

"And what was inside that note?" asked C.

"Don't know." replied Darui while shrugging his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that? You are the one who handed me that note." said a confused A.

"Naruto-san gave it to me and asked me to hand it over to you discreetly if she gave me the signal." said Darui.

At Darui reply A became more confused than before.

"What was inside the note bro." asked B.

A took out the note from his pocket and showed it to everyone. It showed the picture of the same position in which A and Naruto have kissed few minutes prior.

"You said that Naruto-san gave you this note. Right?" asked A.

"Yeah she told me that she thought you might become a bit hesitant during a particular custom during the wedding ceremony and asked me to give you this note as discreetly as possible after her signal if that happened. And it seems that she was right." replied Darui.

Everybody from cloud village other than A became confused with that and thought 'Why would boss/bro will be hesitant?'

A frowned and said "How did she anticipated that I will be embarrassed if I had to bent down to one knee to kiss her?"

'So that's why.' everybody thought as this answered their unasked question.

"I told you earlier that there was more to her than meets the eye." said Darui first then continued "Oh and before I forget. The sake was her idea not mine." said Darui.

A was becoming more and more confused every second so he voiced his confusion "And How did she came to know about my favorite sake?"

"She asked me yesterday and I didn't see any harm in telling her that. And from what I heard she even drunk around half a bottle yesterday to avoid the coughing during the ceremony and because of that she was knocked out for quite some time due to the massive hangover." replied Darui.

Everybody was more shocked except C since he also heard about it last night from Minato.

"Yo bro, your luck must have shine to get a wife like the hime." rapped B.

"I agree with B on this one, as I said earlier you have lucked out here boss." said Darui

A nodded then released a sigh and turned towards Naruto, who was chatting with the sannin, Kakashi and Hiruzen, while wondering 'Just who are you Naruto?'

**Mid Afternoon - Same day**

After a small party, both parties were ready to leave. They have decided beforehand that they will leave on the same day so they have changed their attire to the one more comfortable the journey. That is where we found them at the gates of the castle and Naruto was saying goodbyes to everyone.

"Take care of yourself brat." said Jiraiya as he released her from the hug.

Naruto nodded. Her eyes were moist as she was trying her hardest to not to cry in front of everyone.

Tsunde came forward and gave her a hug. After that she told him that everything she owned is inside a scroll and the things that she needed for the journey are inside the bag as she didn't want them to know about her chakra right now since this wasn't the right time.

Naruto then hugged Hiruzen and then Kakashi. She then moved towards Namikaze family.

Mito and Menma moved towards Naruto and hugged her while saying sorry for their past actions. Naruto didn't object but didn't return the hug either and most importantly, made no comments to their apology.

"Take care of yourself. Mito-san, Menma-san." that was all Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

They both cringed at her emotionless voice and lack of affections since she called them as Mito-san and Menma-san instead of her usual Mito-nee-chan and Menma-nii-san.

Before they could have said something she moved towards Kushina. Kushina moved forward to hug her but stopped in her tracks after seeing that Naruto took a step backwards.

"Take care Naruto-chan." Kushina said with a chocked voice and tears filled eyes.

Naruto nodded and moved towards Minato. Minato knew that among his family, Naruto and his relationship was most strained one so he didn't tried to hug her knowing she wouldn't allow it. So he simply said "I know that you hate me Naruto-chan. I made many mistakes in my life but my biggest mistake was when I allowed villagers to torture you. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but if you can find in your heart then please forgive this foolish men, who didn't appreciated the most beautiful gift that Kami-sama has given me until it was long gone from my reach, you." said Minato with tear filled eyes. He meant every word that he said and Naruto knew it but she can't simply forgive him for everything that he has done, at least not now.

Minato then took out a scroll and handed it to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"This scroll contains your inheritance, your share of money. I wish, I could've also gave you the copy of all the clan scroll as a part of your inheritance but my hands are tied because of the laws. This the best I can offer to you right now and I am sorry once again." said Minato.

Naruto took the scroll, thought for a moment then turned towards A, who was chatting with his group, few feet's away from her.

"Raikage-sama." Naruto called for A.

A stopped chatting and turned towards source of the voice. After seeing that it was Naruto, who has called him, he went towards her.

"What is it Naruto-san?" asked A.

"Hokage-sama wanted to give me my share of inherited money from clan wealth. So I need your permission to give it back to hokage-sama as I wanted to go with you with everything that I owned and since I didn't earned this money, I don't want to take it with me." said Naruto.

A became confused at first because of how Naruto has addressed Minato but let it slid. It seems his suspicion about strained relationship between Naruto and her family was true after all. He then heard Naruto's request and replied "Why do you need my permission for that Naruto-san?"

"Everything that I own is now belong to you raikage-sama. That means that this money, which is part of my inheritance is also yours. So without your permission I can't return it back." replied Naruto.

Minato, who was standing beside the duo, has became more shocked then before because of the fact that Naruto didn't want her share of money. Whatever doubt they have about her desire to cut the ties with them was confirmed with Naruto's request. Other members from leaf contingent also heard her request but didn't said anything.

While A was more shocked than before and it seems like this was going to be a regular occurrence. After thinking for a few moments A replied "It's up to you Naruto-san but let me tell you that I am not a very rich man and if you are looking for a luxuries life then you should take this money." 'Since most of my salary is going in office repairs which were caused by me.'

"I don't need anything beside food, clothes and a roof to stay under. That is more than enough for me and I will not ask you anything else apart from these things. So if I have your permission?" asked Naruto.

Everybody has became shocked and impressed with that statement and there respect for Naruto only grew because of this. A nodded in response and walked back to his group, who asked him about what happen and A told them about it.

As A and his group were chatting Naruto turned back towards Minato and returned the scroll to him.

"Please Naruto, you don't have to return it." said Minato.

"You already heard my reasons hokage-sama." said Naruto.

Minato sighed and nodded. He knew that she wouldn't budge so it was pointless to argue. Before he could have said anything else Naruto continued.

"One last thing hokage-sama. If I were you , I would have increased Mito-san and Menma-san security. Some villagers might try to hurt them since their pouching bag will be gone and I am sure that you want to protect your child's of prophecy. Its goodbye then." said Naruto and turned towards raikage and walked there without looking back.

Minato stood shocked while watching her retreating back

As soon as Naruto reached the cloud group, Mifune came up to them and gave them a sword. The same sword which they have used for their blood vows.

"Keep this sword with you Naruto-san, A-done. It will keep on reminding you your oaths to each other. and Naruto-san this is for you." said Mifune as he handed over two katanas to Naruto. Naruto took the swords and looked towards Mifune. "They are one of the finest piece of work made by our best blacksmith. You can also channel your chakra into them since they were made by chakra conducting material, after you unlock it of course. But even if you not able to do so, don't be disappointed because these swords are powerful even without chakra. Take this scroll also. It will help you master the single as well as dual katana style." said Mifune as he handed over a scroll to Naruto.

While Naruto was talking to Mifune, Minato walked up to A and said.

"A, Can you promise me something. " said Minato.

"What is it Minato?" asked Minato.

"It's more like a request. Right now I am not talking to you as a hokage but as Naruto's father. As you might have already noticed that we are not on best terms but that doesn't change the fact that she is also my daughter. So all I ask you is to please take care of her. She might be handful sometimes but she is also an amazing girl. Can you promise me that?" asked Minato in almost pleading voice.

"Don't worry, I will treat her as a princess she is. I will give you my word on that." said A.

Minato thanked A and walked back to his group. At the same time Naruto also finished talking to Mifune and thanked him for the swords and scrolls and went inside the carriage and they started their journey back to village hidden in the cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys. Some of you might not agree with me with the marriage ceremony. Since my religion is different and didn't even knew anything about the other religion's marriage. So I gathered the info from other fictions. I also don't know that whether the blood vow is allowed or not. So I am sorry if I have offended any of you. It wasn't in my intension to do so.**

**Apart from that, Some of the reviewers asked me to make sure that Namikaze family suffer because of their actions. I hope you all liked it since Jiraiya escorted Naruto instead of Minato or Menma. Tsunade was acting as a bridesmaid instead of Kushina and Mai was the flower girl instead of Mito.**

**I don't think that they could have received the bigger slap than this.**

**Next chapter will be a bit shorter than this one. It will be about their journey to Kumo and a small konoha scene. Naruto will reach kumo by the end of next chapter. I will try to publish asap. I first wanted to include that in this chapter only but I never thought that this chapter will this long, so I decided otherwise.**

**Hope you all liked it and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Road to Cloud

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** - Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? SharinganWood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not a short chapter as I thought earlier. Before starting this chapter I thought that it will be 3K or 4 K words at max, but how I am ended up writing 6K+ word's chapter, I am still not able to understand that.**

**Guys I got a beta in AkaNoKarasu. We will be working form first chapter onwards. thank you AkaNoKarasu.**

**qwerty: Sorry about that. I didn't knew about that.**

**CMVreud: I don't know anything about that (Eastern and Western ceremonies). Can you tell me for the future reference.**

**Avarianna: Got one.**

**Jedi General Corren Skywalker: Thank you . I can understand your prob. Even I got little to no time. first preparing breakfast and dinner on my own, then 12 hrs of office (including traveling time).**

**kikiseptiana: Well I can't kill them at least not right now.**

**hilt51: You can't blame be for being a greedy. It tells me that my story is being appreciated.**

**flim2010: We all have to wait for that. Oh and don't worry she will never forgive them completely.**

**MooNTiKa: I will try to not to do it often. Only if something imp came up.**

**chibi monsta: It's length went beyond my wildest expectation. That's why it took me so much time.**

**flameslavier/ roboguy45/** **Karaka: Just wait and stay tuned to find out.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Thank you, though I have to change the chapter slightly to match up to your expectation. **

**Banpaia Hime/ TouyaGuren: All your expectations will be fulfilled. I already had some plans for that.**

**Karaka: Your English is better than mine. I had many story ideas earlier but dropped it because I didn't had enough confidence, which I was somehow manage to muster for this story.**

**Stoneyfox: Try out this one and tell me your views.**

**harlequin320: You don't need to apologies. Because of your ideas only, I'm able to improve my story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 - Road to Cloud<span>

**Same Day - Evening Time with Cloud group**

They were making a good progress on their journey since leaving the land of iron.

"It's soon going to be dark soon. I think we should find a place to set up a camp." said Darui to A.

A nodded and said "Ok and if my memory served me correctly then there is a clearing just few miles ahead from here. There is also one water stream nearby to that. I think it will be a good place for the camp."

"What about Naruto-san. If I am not wrong then she never camped outside before. It might be uncomfortable for her." said C.

"She is also shinobi in training C and I thought you have already stopped underestimating her. I only got to spend around an hour with her and I already know that when it comes to her, I should expect the unexpected. Besides she is a tough soul. I don't know that whether you noticed or not, but when she cut her hand with that sword for her blood oath, she didn't even flinched from pain. It seemed like she didn't even registered the pain, which means that she has high tolerance to the pain. Someone like her won't even bothered by these kind of trivial things." said A.

A's reply shocked other shinobis in their group, including ANBU, since their raikage rarely praised anyone.

After few minutes of travel they reached the clearing and started setting up the camp. Few minutes later the ANBU's finished the camp with a small campfire in the middle. The whole time Naruto stayed inside the carriage because they have asked her to.

A female ANBU went towards carriage and said "Naruto-Hidenka, you can come out now."

Naruto stepped outside the carriage and turned towards the ANBU as she started speaking again.

"We are making arrangement for dinner. It may take few minutes. Why don't you sit beside the campfire since it's a bit cold out here." said ANBU.

"Thank you Crane-san. Is there anything that I can help you with?" asked Naruto.

Crane smiled from behind her mask. Even if Naruto is a child or rather a cute child, she is also very polite and down to earth. All the ANBU couldn't help but respect her. At first they were conflicted on how to address her. They want to address her with proper respect which according to them, she earned because of the wedding and her selflessness. They also came to know that she don't like being called Naruto-sama because according to her she hasn't earned it yet. So after arguing among themselves, ANBU's settled with "Naruto-Hidenka" and it seems she didn't mind that title.

"There is no need for that Naruto-Hidenka. As I said that we will be finished in few minutes." replied Crane.

"Ok. But if you need any help then please don't hesitate to ask." said Naruo.

Crane nodded as Naruto went towards campfire and set few feet's away from it and hugged her knees and kept staring at the campfire.

Opposite side of the campfire stood A, Darui, C and B. They were chatting among themselves. A was taking discreet glance towards Naruto. C noticed it and said "Why don't you go and talk to her boss?"

"What are you talking about?" said A while trying to look oblivious.

"Don't try to fool us boss. We noticed it when you were trying to look at her discreetly." said C.

"I wasn't doing anything like that. Now will you please drop this subject and look food has arrived." said A while trying to change the subject.

C signed but before he could have said anything else, an ANBU came up to them and handed over the food.

While others were eating the food, Crane went towards Naruto and gave her the food.

Naruto took it as Crane said "I am sorry if it's not up to your standard. But this is all that we have at the moment."

The food consist of and rice balls and roasted fish, which they have caught from the stream.

"There is nothing that you should apologies for Crane-san. After all we are camping outside and this is more than what one could expect and I am not choosy when it comes to food." Naruto said and mentally added 'Well except ramen especially Ichiraku ramen'.

"You all have eaten the food, right?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-Hidenka, there is more than enough for us. Some of us are also guarding the camp. We will eat it after they are finished." replied Crane.

Naruto nodded and after finishing the dinner, she took out her journal, which she was maintaining it since she was four and started writing in it. After few minutes she closed the journal and took out her sleeping bag and laid it beside the campfire and slid inside it.

**Meanwhile in the Leaf Village**

After arriving back from land of iron through Minato's Hiraishin, all of them went towards their seperate ways. Unlike cloud group who has left immediately, it took them some time to collect things which Naruto and company brought with them from the leaf village. They have arrived around late afternoon.

Hiruzen went back to Sarutobi compound.

Kakashi went to stand in front of memorial stone.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune went back to Senju compound and after dropping their luggage, Tsunade and Jiraiya left for the bar while Shizune stayed inside the compound.

Minato went back to his office to finish his paperwork, which was nothing but a excuse. He just wanted to divert his mind from all the events that happened recently.

Kushina went inside her room to cry her heart out.

Mito and Menma stayed inside the mansion and cried for couple of hours then went outside to meet their friends.

All the clan heirs except Sasuke were sitting inside a restaurant along with Mito and Menma. They want to inquire Namikaze siblings about the marriage. So they told them everything. From Naruto's drinking incident to their farewell. All of it.

"It is still hard to believe that she got married. I mean she is as old as us and she already got married." said Ino.

"Don't forget that who she is married to Ino, She is married to raikage, who is even older than our hokage, her father. And on top of that she is used like a sacrificial pawn. I don't know how she must be feeling right now. This is so troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"I still can't believe that she drunk almost half of the bottle of sake and from what Menma told us that it was the world's strongest sake." said Kiba.

"Her logic sounds right Kiba-san. She just doestn't want to cough in front of all the attendance. Though I am not able to understand, why she used that sake instead of any other lighter sake?" said Shino.

"It might be because it was raikage's favorite sake." replied Shikamaru.

After seeing everybody's confused faces, he went for an explanation "Troublesome. Mito told us that how Naruto redesigned raikage's wedding dress and some cloud shinobi came to collect it from Naruto. She might have asked him about raikage's favorite sake. That is the only explanation I can think of."

"That sounds logical Shikamaru-san" said Shino.

"Ah...huh" said Choji who was more interested in food then their discussion.

"D...don't f...forget a...about her b...blood o...oath. " said Hinata. She always lacked in confidence department and to hear that a girl, same age as her did something like this in front of all those important peoples was quite admirable for her.

"Yeah nee-chan is amazing. I always thought that I am the who has the more guts but even I wouldn't have been able to do something like that." said Menma.

"Don't forget about the position in which they kissed each other. It's so romantic. I wish Sasuke-kun will kiss me like that during our wedding." said Ino.

"They didn't kiss like that because it would have been romantic Ino. It was most probably because of the height difference." sadi Shikamaru.

"Do you think that nee-chan has planned it beforehand nii-san. Because how nee-chan followed the raikage, it seemed like she already knew that raikage will be kissing her like that." asked Mito to Menma.

"I don't know nee-chan. From what I know that Naruto-nee-chan never met him before the wedding but I can't deny the possibility of that." said Menma.

They chatted for couple of hours then went outside to go to their respective homes but before they could have left, they stopped after hearing a commotion. Menma asked one of villager about the commotion.

"They are celebrating because the demon has finally left the village. They knew that she was getting married today and after hearing that she left for the cloud village already, they have started the party." said the villager.

The clan heir stood shocked on their spots. They heard about Naruto's treatment but they never thought that it was this bad. While it was true that because of Naruto's past actions, like asking the hokage to let go of the villagers after they hurt her, many have stopped hating her and even apologized to her but there was still a small population who still hated her.

Menma wanted to storm in but a hand on his shoulder stopped him on his tracks, courtesy of Mito.

All the clan heirs started walking towards their respective clan compounds. Mito and Menma just took the few steps but soon found themselves surrounded by some drunk chunins and jonins.

"Well well well look what we found here boys. Demon's brothers and sisters." said the first chunin.

"Well we already lost our punching bag to the cloud village. How about we take them as our new punching bag?" said another chunin.

Mito and Menma was scared at this point. Other clan heirs have noticed the commotion and after seeing that Mito and Menma was surrounded by some shinobis, they came back to help them but other shinobis has stopped them.

One jonin grabbed Mito's hand and said "Look at this. It is so soft. I think that it will break in one blow."

"Let go of my sister you bastard." said Menma and tried to punch her offender but other jonin stepped in punched him hard on the stomach making Menma cough up some blood and kneeled to the ground. Mito tried to get free to help Menma but the jonin grip was too strong for her to break free, so she bit him on his hand. The Jonin cried out in pain and released her in the process but before she could have moved towards Menma, The jonin back handed her, making her cry out in pain as she fell down near Menma with blood coming out from the corner of her mouth.

"What down already. Your sister was able to take more than that. But you know what the most frustrating part is? She never cried out in pain. The maximum we got was a whimper. Well except when we hung her with her thumb. But your cries are like a music to our ears and we want to hear more of it. So please don't pass out too soon." said the jonin.

"Why are you doing this to us. We thought that you thought us as your hero and Naruto-nee-chan as the demon. Then why are you hurting us." shouted Menma.

"You don't get it, Do you boy? We knew from the start that she wasn't the Kyuubi. Unlike some civilians, we know the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll. We were just using her to take out our frustration and hate towards the Kyuubi and she knew it and since she is gone you both got are going to take her place. Do you want to know something, Whenever we were beating her and any of us have suggested that we should drag both of you also into that, she used to ask us to leave you two alone. Her exact words were '_You can beat me however you want just leave them out of this'_" replied the jonin.

Mito and Menma were stunned after hearing the jonin's words. Their sister protected them even when they were mean to her. She took the beating on almost daily basis just to keep them safe and how they have returned it? The flashes of memories started playing inside their minds. Clan heir also weren't fairing any better.

Shinobis started walking towards Namikaze sibling to torture them but two person landed between them and one of them gave him a hard blow to his jaw, they also found themselves surrounded by two squads of ANBU.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were drinking in a bar. Soon they heard some commotion nearby and went to check it. After seeing that Mito and Menma was surrounded by some drunk shinobis. They decided to save them so they rushed towards the scene but not before flaring their chakra to call the ANBU. Just before jonin was about to struck they landed in front of him and punched him hard on the face. ANBU has also came by this point and surrounded the group.

"Take them to Ibiki." said a pissed off Jiraiya as Tsunade kneeled down to heal Mito and Menma.

ANBU complied and took them to Ibiki. As clan heirs approached them.

"Is this is what nee-chan has to face?" asked Menma in a low voice, filled of regret.

Tsunade signed and said "You both got very lucky. By the looks of your injuries, you both got one blow each while Naruto used to get thousands of those blows in a single beating. Sometime even with weapons. I remember once she has to spend two whole weeks in a bed, even with her advance healing factor because they broke her both the hands and legs. She was even in a coma for a week after one of the beating." said Tsunade.

Shame, guilt, sorrow, these kinds of emotions were coming out of everyone present there, more so in Mito and Menma's case.

"There, All done, you can go home now. Don't worry about the villagers. We will have a squad of ANBU trailing you. Just be careful. Even though Naruto has reduced the number of haters due to her actions and taking all of their hate on herself, there are still some people left who still hate the Kyuubi and by extension its jinchuurikis." said Tsunade.

"Baa-chan is this is how the jinchuurikis are normally treated?" asked Mito.

Tsunade signs and looked towards Jiraiya indicating him to continue as she was in no mood.

Jiraiya nodded and said "This is how most jinchuurikis are treated. Only Kumo seems to the exception to this and that is only because of raikage's brother, who has full control of his bijju. But even he has to struggle at the beginning. You both got very lucky only because you have Minato as your father but most importantly you have or rather had Naruto as your sister." said Jiraiya as he walked out of the place with Tsunade in tow, leaving the other in their thoughts.

**Next day Morning (Cloud Group)**

Everybody from the group has woken up except Naruto who was still asleep while covered from head to toe by her sleeping bag so A asked Crane to wake her up.

Crane walked up to her and shook her while saying "Wake up Naruto-Hidenka. We are about to move out in few minutes."

Naruto woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. Crane has to resist the urge to shout KAWAI and the hug but it was quite difficult because she was looking so adorable at the moment.

"Sorry Crane-san , Can you give me few minutes to get ready." asked Naruto at which Crane nodded.

As Naruto went to grab her bag to take out some items, raikage and group, who was standing at the other end of the clearing finishing their breakfast, except B who ran off to woods to do God knows what.

Darui turned towards rest of the group members and said "You all noticed it too right?"

A nodded and said "There was tear strained marks on her. She most likely cried herself to sleep and she didn't want us to see her crying, that's why she covered herself completely."

"She must be feeling lonely. Out of her home, surrounded by the group of strangers. She would have felt more at ease only if you had talked to her last night." said C.

"And what should I have said to her? Talk to me because I am your husband. I am completely new to this sort of things. I don't know what to do?" said A.

"You might not have noticed it but she is emotionally attached to you. She tried to look at you many times last night. Right now if anyone could reach her then it's you." said Darui.

"I don't know Darui, I really don't" A said as he released a sigh.

Few minutes later they were done and started their journey back again.

**Three Days Later**

It was night time. They have already set up the camp and waiting for the dinner. They were only few hours away from the cloud village. They have made a good progress even if they were travelling at the slightly slower pace than usual. They have already crossed the border of the land of lightning and they were few miles away from the mountain range. It was quite a warm night unlike the previous ones.

Few meters away from the camp, a group of around fifty bandits have noticed the camp and thinking that it was a usual merchant caravan, decided to loot it since shinobis never travels in such a large group and the presence of the carriage solidified their suspicion.

As soon as they attacked, cloud shinobis started to massacre them. Raikage was leading the charge himself, followed by the other shinobis and ANBU's.

"Naruto, get inside the carriage immediately." shouted A.

Naruto complied and ran back towards carriage.

When shinobi's started killing them all, bandits noticed that it was a shinobi camp instead of the merchant caravan and raikage himself was there. So they started shouting the order of retreat but cloud shinobis didn't gave them any chance and continued the slaughter.

Naruto was running back towards the carriage. When she was only few feet away, a kunai with explosive tag attached to it, came out a bush and struck right in front of her. She noticed it and jumped backwards but before she could have totally went out of explosive radius, it went off.

Naruto put both of her hands in front of her face to protect herself. The explosion singed her cloths and shockwave thrown her backwards. She rolled to the ground but managed to balance herself. Suddenly a person came out of nearby side bush with a tanto in his hand and tried to behead her.

After hearing the explosion A, Darui, C and B stopped the onslaught and turned towards the explosion while ANBU kept on killing the bandits. They have seen Naruto balancing herself and signed in relief but that relied soon turned to worry when they have seen a person coming out of bush and tried to kill Naruto.

"Look out Naruto." A shouted.

Naruto has also seen the person and side stepped the blow and caught the offender's sword holding right wrist with her right hand but before she could have done anything else, that person positioned himself behind Naruto while pointing the sharp edge towards Naruto's neck and Naruto holding his right wrist to stop its descent.

By now ANBU has finished the bandits and landed beside A and others.

"Let her go." shouted A.

"Now now raikage. Don't be so hasty. After all you don't want your newly wedded wife to be killed before she has even reached the village." said the offender.

Two more persons came out from the side bush and joined the first person.

"I know you. You are Kori, Moe and Kaori. Genin wanted for murdering their own jonin sensei by poisoning him." said A.

"Well he was a fool, who thought he can order us around." said the Kaori, the one who was holding the Naruto.

"For stopping you from raping your own client. This is your last warning release her or else..." shouted A.

"Or else what. We are the one who is holding all the cards hear A. Now move back if you don't want her to be dead. Don't worry we will take a good care of her." said Kaori while other two were have a creepy grin on their faces.

"You are not allowed to touch this body." This time it was Naruto who spoke.

"Oh and what will you do if we touch you princess." said Kaori.

"You pests don't know who are you messing with." said Naruto in a anger filled voice which sent a shiver down to all three former genins. While other occupants of the clearing were shocked because they never heard Naruto talk like that.

"And what is stopping me from doing this." said Kaori as he tried to grope her breast with his left hand. Keyword tried because before he could have touched her, she grabbed his hand with her left hand.

"Then I will have to teach you a lesson but you won't be able to remember it because you all will be dead." said Naruto as she twisted his tanto wielding hand so that it was now pointing away from her. Then she put his weight on her back and flipped him.

Kaori landed on his back and released a grunt because of the pain and his hold on tanto loosened. Without wasting a moment, Naruto snatched the tanto out of his hand and turned towards the other two.

The other two genin were shocked by this change of events but quickly regained their composure but before they could have done anything, Naruto has already reached Kori. Kori did a horizontal slash but Naruto ducked underneath it and slashed his side chest from his left all the way through the heart and due to the momentum, appeared behind him. Kori instantly fell to the ground, dead.

Moe, who was couple of feet away from her , charged towards her. Naruto, took a step back to avoid the diagonal slash and kicked him in the chest, making him skid back due to the force but before he could have regained his balance, Naruto threw the tanto straight towards his heart. True to her aim it went through his heart, killing him instantly.

It all happened in an span of six seconds.

Kaori, who has regained his composer by now, after seeing his both comrades fall, gave a war cry and charged towards Nauto , completely ignoring the other occupants of the clearing.

Naruto braced herself and was about to attack but raikage appeared behind Kaori, while enclosed in his lightning armor and thrust his hand through Kaori's back. Kaori looked down to his chest, coughed up some blood and fell to the ground, dead.

As soon as Naruto has flipped Kaori, A has activated his armor and was about to charge in, when he has seen Naruto snatching up the tanto. He wanted to see how good she really was. Her posture and instance has already indicated that she knew what she was doing. So he decided not to intervene but kept his armor activated for emergency. Even if they were genins, they were no match for his speed, more so when he was using the lightning armor at its full power.

Other shinobi has seen A activating his armor but after seeing that he hasn't charged in yet but kept his eyes on the fight, they understood but kept their guard up.

After seeing Naruto easily dispatching two genin easily, they were shocked. Here she was, not even graduated from the academy and already defeating a genin team without breaking a sweat. Anyone would have been shocked if they were in their place.

A has seen Kaori getting up and charging towards Naruto. He then decided that he has seen enough and killed Kaori in one swift move.

"Are you alright Nauto?" asked A.

"Yes raikage-sama and thanks for asking." replied Naruto with a smile.

Her smile already warmed his heart. He can feel the heat on his cheeks, so to avoid the embarrassment he nodded and turned towards ANBU teams and asked them to clean the area and the other gave Naruto an approving nod.

Naruto went back towards the campfire and sat beside it.

After finishing their dinner, Naruto took out her journal and started writing in it again.

"You should go and talk to her." said Darui.

"Listen to us ya motherfucker" rapped B which earned him a blow on his head from A.

"Seriously boss, we have been on to this since we left land of iron. Couldn't to muster enough courage to simply talk to her." said C.

"And what should I talk to her about?" asked A.

Darui and C sighed but before they could have said anything, B who was still nursing his bruise said "Ask her what she is writing fool ya fool. She could be a great artist like Hachibi-sama" said B.

"Well you can also praise her for her performance in battle." said Darui.

"You can also talk to her about her kills. For all we know, this is most probably her first kill and we all know that she won't say a thing even if she is disturbed." said C.

A took a deep breath and nodded towards them after mustering enough courage.

Naruto was writing in her journal when she heard a cough sound. She looked up and found that it was A.

"Raikage-sama." Naruto said as she tried to get up but A motioned her to sit down and set beside her.

Silence filled the clearing for few seconds. Everyone was looking towards them in anticipation. Finally the silence was broken by raikage.

"You did good out there." said A.

"Thank you for your kind words raikage-sama. It means a lot, when its coming from you." said Naruto.

"You are taking it quite well considering that this is your first kill." said A.

"This isn't my first kill raikage-sama." said Naruto and after seeing the confused expression on A's face she continued "I was seven year old at that time. Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan was going to Benisu Island to collect some herbs. I insisted on going with them. When we reached there, I wondered around to explore the scenery. That's when I saw a women about to be raped by couple of thugs. When I tried to stop them, they attacked me and I killed them in self defense."

"That was very brave of you." said A.

"I don't like killing raikage-sama. Don't get me wrong, I know that it is the part of the shinobi's job and we have to kill sometime. I understand that but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." said Naruto.

A nodded and they both set in silence and Naruto went back to her journal.

After few minutes A asked "What are you doing?" while trying to start the conversation again.

"I am writing my journal. It was a gift from Tsunade-baa-chan on my fourth birthday. Since then I am writing all the important events of my life."

"Can I read it?" asked A and soon mentally slapped himself, Everybody who heard him did the same. 'Real smooth genius. You just have to ask her personal journal knowing that no one will ever give his or her personal journal to anybody.' but Naruto's answer shocked him to his core.

Naruto looked down and thought for a moment then said "Ok but can you give me few minutes to finish it?" asked Naruto

A nodded in trace and after few minutes Naruto closed her journal and handed it over to A.

"Can you grant me a request raikage-sama?" asked Naruto and after seeing his nod, she continued "Please don't read it now. I want to tell you everything personally so can you wait till then?"

A looked confused for a moment but nodded nonetheless. Then A moved back to others and few minutes later everybody was sleeping.

**Next Morning**

Almost everybody has woken up early in the morning and when C noticed that Naruto was still asleep, he said "That's odd. Usually Naruto-san is the first one to wake up well except the first day of course but we all know the reason for that. Do you think she is fine and not shaken up by yesterday's events."

Darui and A nodded. Except the first day when she cried herself to sleep, Naruto was the first one to wake up every morning. So they thought that yesterday's event might be the case of her longer than usual slumber.

C was about to ask Crane to wake her up but A stopped him and said "Let me wake her up."

They smiled and nodded as A went towards Naruto.

Naruto was a nervous wreck last night but not because of the events transpired before, but because she knew what was coming today. That's why she didn't got that much of the sleep.

A moved towards Naruto. Because of the warm weather, her cover was only half way up meaning till her waist. She was lying on her right side. A was about to shook her awake but because of her haywire nerves, she turned at the last moment and because of that instead of grabbing her biceps, he ended up grabbing her breast.

Naruto's eyes immediately shot open and first thing came in front of her was raikage's face. She then looked down towards her chest and found that it was raikage's hand. She immediately turned beet red.

Everyone in the vicinity stopped in their tracks. Some of them even had their jaws hanging to the ground. Only few knew the real story while the others thought that their raikage has turned into a pervert, not that they could blame him. Anyone can turn into a pervert if they got a wife as beautiful as her and since raikage has yet to pull back his hand didn't help it either.

Usually Naruto would have beat the living shit out of anyone who would have dared to grope her but since it was A, who also happened to be her husband, she let it slide but that doesn't mean that she wasn't embarrassed. On the other hand A's mind has shutdown and has just started the rebooting.

"Ahh... R..ra..Raikage-s..sama y..your hand..." said Naruto in embarrassment.

"Han..." was the A's intelligent response.

When Naruto pointed downwards with her face, A came out of his trance like state and immediately pulled his hand back.

A face became as red as tomato as he tried to apologies "Ah.. I..I am s..sorry Naruto-san. I..." A tried to continue but couldn't find the right words.

"I...It's ok r..raikage-sama. Y..you have e..every right to t..touch me anywhere y..you want. Y..You are my h..husband after all. But p..please don't do that in public. It's embarrassing dattebaki" 'Crap, I thought that I got rid of this verbal tic.' said Naruto.

Naruto then noticed that others were looking towards them while trying to control their laughter.

"Dattebaki?" A asked in confusion, his embarrassment completely forgotten.

"It's nothing. I'll go and get fresh." Naruto said and without waiting for A's response, she dashed towards carriage, picked up her bag and vanished inside a bush.

A then turned towards others and noticed that some were giggling perversely and some were trying to hold back their laughter. A mumbled something and went back to his group while his face clearly said that "Not a word" so no one uttered a word wisely but that didn't stop their giggling.

Naruto came back and after few minutes and after seeing that some of the ANBU, Darui, C and B were still giggling, she bowed down her head in embarrassment.

Crane came towards her and held out the breakfast, which she took and to avoid the further embarrassment, went towards the edge of the clearing and jumped on fifteen feet high rock with her back facing everyone.

She wanted to ran away from there right now due to the situation she found herself in but knew that they won't allow her to move out of their sight. So she set on top of the rock while eating the breakfast while admiring the scene of the sunrise. The sun was coming out from behind a mountain.

Few minutes have passed and Crane went towards the rock and asked "Do you want some more Naruto-Hidenka?"

Naruto then turned her head toward Crane and said "No thank you Crane-san".

As soon as Naruto turned her hear head, A got mesmerized by the sight. As she was talking, the sun was coming out of horizon casting a light over the area and from his viewpoint, Naruto almost looked like she was bathed in the light. The way the light hit her and reflected through her skin and hair, which was perfectly matching the sunrays, completely captivated him.

A sudden clicking sound broke his gaze and turned towards the sound. B has took out a camera from somewhere and took a picture of Naruto.

"B?" asked A.

"We have seen how you were looking at her, so I asked B to take a picture. Don't worry we will give it to you after developing it." said C.

A nodded and turned back but not before thanking them.

"You know, you should go and clear the misunderstanding, otherwise she will always think of you as a pervert. It will take few minutes to pack everything anyway and we will not mind if we have to wait for few more." said Darui.

Few moments later Naruto found A sitting beside her but before she could have said anything A started speaking "I am sorry Naruto-san. It was an accident. When I came to wake you up, you turned at the last moment and I ended up ah.. groping you."

"It's alright raikage-sama and I am sorry for accusing you." said Naruto.

A nodded and after noticing that Naruto was still gazing towards sun, he asked "Why are you looking towards sun?"

"I always liked the sunrise and sunset. I always used to go to hokage monument to watch it." said Naruto.

"You miss your home, don't you?" asked A.

"Even if I don't have to many fond memories of the leaf village, It doesn't change the fact that it was my home and to answer your question, Yes I miss it but it is not my home anymore. My new home is with you and which means that it is cloud village." said Naruto.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed that everyone was looking towards them so she said "I think they are done. We should leave now." said Naruto.

A nodded and they both jumped down to start their journey back to cloud village.

**Few Hours Later**

It was around late afternoon when they reached the cloud village. Many people has came to greet raikage and his newly wedded wife but they didn't got the opportunity because they directly took the carriage to Yotsuki mansion.

Naruto came outside of the carriage and went inside the mansion. She has finally arrived her new home, the Cloud village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
